


But Thinking Makes It So

by Pacificwanderer (CNichole)



Series: Oneshots [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 31 days of smut let's see how I do, Aftercare, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Ben in lingerie, Biting/Marking, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Dark Rey, Defiance, Dirty Talk, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, F/M, Femdom, Food Play, Gags (kind of), Hair Pulling, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, I'll indicate at the top of the short, Impact Play, Kinktober 2018, Light BDSM, Masks, Over stimulation, PWP, Possessive Kylo, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Sex Toys, Sexual Humor, Shibari, Size Difference, Size Kink, Spanking, Submission, Suspension, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Vibrators, Wax, Wax Play, Whips, all of these are consensual encounters, and others will be canonverse, binders, blindfold in the form of Kylo's mask, bloodplay (vampire), breath play, but rey gives it right back, crops, inappropriate use of Comms lol, kind of channeling adam sackler here, light exhibitionism, light orgasm denial, maybe a little obsessive, no seriously this is smutty as hell, oh my favorite glove kink, reylo kinktober 2018, some will be AU, striptease, virgin/first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:58:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 58,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16171271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNichole/pseuds/Pacificwanderer
Summary: From stolen moments shared across the stars, to newlywed honeymooners traversing a Victorian-era landscape while they explore the wonder of each other and almost everything in between. A collection of short erotic prompts, covering a variety of tastes and passions. Some prompts will be combined. Kinks/universe tagged in chapter titles.I'm also going to use this as a base for any erotic add-ons to works, or when I get prompts I want to write outside of my main stories.





	1. Vampire/Castlevania AU: Food; biting/marking. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Vampire/Castlevania AU. Prompt: Marks/biting, Food, and Halloween. Look at me combining obsessions like the multitasker that I am lol. This is based heavily on the Castlevania lore for Dracula, but with my own Reylo Twist. Obvious warning for some emphatically consensual, vampire blood-play. 1/2**

 

**Happy Halloween![I listened to this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mTyPadlvqow) on  R E P E A T  while writing this.**

* * *

 

Rey was desperate and hungry when she banged against the doors to the foreboding castle, but more than that, she craved knowledge—and she was told the man inside could give it to her. Of course, she wasn’t certain whether he posed a danger, but with so much to learn from him, Rey was willing to risk it.

She hit on the door for what felt like hours, until her hands were red and raw, while the beasts of the night drew closer and closer. They could smell her fear, she knew that, and Rey realized she needed to control it, for fear wasn’t only a lure to the terrible creatures that dogged her steps and Rey needed to tread carefully if she wished to remain alive.

Just when she thought all hope was lost, the heavy doors opened a crack, allowing her to all but run inside. As soon as she was in, the door snapped shut with a bang that echoed throughout the cavernous hall. Lit by torches, the flames cast fearsome shadows over the dark walls and illuminated the blood red carpet as she looked for signs of life and found none.

“Hello? Is anyone there? I am Rey of Jakku and I have been told that the man who lives in this castle is a source of infinite knowledge.”

Her voice echoed hopelessly around the room and she was starting to think that perhaps she _was_ alone until there was a strange shift in the air. As if an autumn wind was rising up, Rey felt cold and revitalized all at once as the room was filled with a strange and wondrous presence— _his_ presence, it would seem.

“And what would a human like you do with the knowledge that I possess? Are you a hedge witch? Looking to bury entrails in your garden in the hopes of a better harvest?” replied a deep, haunting voice that seemed to rebound from every direction.

“I want to help people live better lives with _science,_ ” Rey retorted, more than just a little annoyed. “I am no witch.”

The torches flickered as the air around her stirred menacingly. All at once, his voice was right behind her—no, _he_ had somehow moved  _right_ behind her. Rey squared her shoulders and refused to be cowed. The last thing she needed to do was show any sort of fear, so she stood and waited as he drew closer.

“And what could a human woman offer me, in exchange for the knowledge that I possess?” he murmured while invading her space.

Which was just about enough, thank you _very_ much. Rey stepped away from his body and turned to face the menacing presence and was shocked to find a very pale, and uniquely handsome man. His long, dark hair curled over his shoulders and his pale skin was warmed under the light of the torches. His lips were full and ruby red, plump even. The sharp features of his face blended into an arresting visage that was almost _too_ beautiful, and Rey realized why. To this man, she and many others were prey, and how easy it would be to lure someone in with a face like this.

His tall, broad form was draped in night-dark fabric and he seemed to swallow up the entire room with both his body and his presence. The man's dark eyes stared down at her as he similarly studied her face and the rest of her as she retorted, “I think, in exchange for _your_ knowledge, I might impart upon you some manners.”

His lip curled, revealing a sharp looking incisor as he huffed. “Either you are very brave, or very, _very_ foolish.”

Rey lifted her chin. “I am in search of knowledge. For that, I would walk through the gates of hell themselves,” she assured him.

His tongue darted out to wet his lips as he looked at her, gaze piercing as he seemed to be considering what he wanted to do next.

“I do not receive many guests,” the man started.

“Well, that explains your lack of manners,” Rey quipped, to her peril. Except, she wasn’t afraid. For certainly, this man was fearsome and possessed the most terrible reputation, but there was more behind that gaze—a loneliness and a longing to learn that Rey recognized. This man—if he was indeed a man—would not kill her. Not tonight, anyway.

“If it was your intention to annoy me into eating you,” he said, voice dropping to a purr, “then you should know that I prefer my food to be _well fed._ ”

Rey stared down at herself. She’d fallen on lean times and food had been the first thing she’d sacrificed in her pursuit of learning, so she was little more than skin and bones. She wondered whether she should make up an elaborate story to placate him, but settled on the truth instead. He seemed like a man who preferred the truth in all things.

“I eat when I can because it is more important to me that I am able to purchase the books and herbs I need for the medicine I wish to create.”

“Curious little human; this quality intrigues me and has kept you alive tonight, and just might keep you alive long enough to learn the knowledge you so desperately crave.”

Rey had to stifle a laugh. A threat and a compliment all in one sentence; though, she had to admit, she was curious about _him_ as well.

The man gestured, his pale hand indicating that she should follow him, which she did. Deeper and deeper into the castle they went, up and down countless staircases until Rey realized what a monumental task it would be just to remember which path they took to get to... wherever it was he was leading her.

Finally, they stood before two great, golden doors and Rey watched as the man flicked his wrist, his long fingers seeming to unleash some innate power as the doors opened on their own. He entered first, and as Rey followed and stepped around his great body, she was hit with the full splendor of the room before her.

“My God,” she gasped, which earned her a laugh.

“There are no gods save us here, little human,” he assured her.

Rey rounded on him and, without thinking, launched forward and grasped his hands in her own—he was strangely cool to the touch, but Rey found that she didn’t mind, for her body felt as if she were flushed with fever at the overwhelming nature of all that he possessed.

“Show me _everything,_ ” she demanded.

His eyebrow quirked and a curious look flashed over his face as he finally introduced himself, “I am Count Kylo Ren. Welcome to my laboratory, Rey of Jakku.”

* * *

Rey spent days that turned to weeks that blended into months with the count in his castle. And, strangely enough, his prickly exterior had warmed somewhat towards her. He made sure that she was always fed, which was wonderful given that Rey often forgot to eat and, though he never ate himself, he always joined her at dinner to watch her enjoy the food.

Rey _loved_ to eat, but infrequent access to food made eating for enjoyment a luxury not often afforded in her life. And it was at a dinner, on a relatively innocuous evening, that _everything changed._

She wasn’t quite sure where the food came from and, at that point, she didn’t really want to ask, but somehow he always managed to procure delicious things for her to eat. As if her enjoyment alone brought him sustenance.

After a delicious dinner that featured the most succulent roast Rey had ever tasted, and enough root vegetables and bread to feed an army, Kylo announced that he had a treat for her.

“A treat?” Rey asked, head cocking as she stared where he sat.

At the head of the long, wooden table, his place was set, but nothing save a deep red liquid in a wine glass sat before him. He looked... better somehow. His skin, though still pale, seemed to shine with an internal sort of light and his inky black hair glistened against the thick, dark fabric of his cape. His hand dove under the table and quickly reappeared with some sort of bright red... fruit?

“Would you enjoy trying something different for dessert?” he asked her and somehow Rey felt that he was talking about more than just food.

“What is it?” she wondered, her curious nature getting the better of her.

Kylo smiled as if he knew she couldn’t resist herself, shifting to stand as he slowly stalked towards where she sat.

“It’s a pomegranate,” he replied. “Would you like to try it?”

“Is it sweet?”

“Bursting with flavor, I’m told,” he assured her.

“You’ve never tried one before?” Rey asked while reaching out for the strange fruit.

“Not in recent memory,” he replied as her hand brushed against his except, instead of feeling cool, as she’d expected, it was almost warm.

_Curious,_ she thought as she tested the weight of the fruit in her hand.

“How do I eat it? Do I take a bite?”

Kylo shook his head, and the waves of his long hair shifted, while Rey tried to focus on anything other than how handsome he looked that evening.

“Would you like me to show you how eat it?” he murmured.

Rey found, quite suddenly, that for the first time in a long time, she wasn’t capable of speaking coherently. She nodded as the count plucked the pomegranate from her hand. His razor-sharp nails dragged along the flesh of the fruit, splitting it wide to her rapt gaze.

“Oh!” she cried as the contents were revealed. It looked like hundreds of juicy drops of blood and she told him so.

Kylo eyebrows shot up with surprise and he swallowed thickly before saying, “Is that so?”

“May I have a taste?” Rey asked, suddenly ravenous for more than just the fruit before her.

It took Kylo a long moment before he answered and, though Rey couldn’t be quite certain in the low light of the dining room, his iris almost seemed to be bleeding around the edges.

“Yes," he replied, his voice echoing through her with a strange and alluring power. And one reckless wish, uttered thoughtlessly, would either damn Rey or bless her beyond imagination.

Nibbling on her bottom lip, she caught Kylo’s gaze before asking, “Will you feed me, Count? Show me how to eat this beautiful, strange fruit?”

His beautiful lips parted, opening for a breath that would never come. He wasn’t mortal. She was human. And, yet, the thirst for knowledge had brought her to him, but there was more between them that kept her there now. Much more.

Kylo dug his long finger into the pulp of the fruit, digging and dragging before extracting his digit. It was positively covered in juice—and dripping down his hand. He extended his finger and Rey reached out, hands wrapping firmly around his wrist as she dragged him closer to her lips.

Gazes locked, Rey gently, _carefully,_ traced along the length of his finger with her tongue, edging around his dangerous talons, before she slowly swallowed his finger whole. And the combined taste of the fruit and his alluring essence was rapturous. Rey pulled back, releasing his finger with a loud smack and a soft moan.

And this time, as she stared at his eyes, she was certain—they were blood red and entirely focused on her. His thumb brushing along the smudge of fruit on her lips was all the warning she received before Kylo leaned in and captured her lips with his own.

As the taste of pomegranates and the feel of his tongue against hers overwhelmed Rey’s senses while she realized there would be no turning back from this.

* * *

The night ended with Kylo spread atop the great table, body half-exposed to Rey’s ravenous gaze as she painted his skin with the terrible sweetness of the pomegranate seeds before her own tongue licked away the remnants of the fruit from his body.

Kylo, for his part, seemed content to submit to her wishes, if the way he clawed and clutched at the table—hard enough to dig into the wood—could be called submission. There was a wicked sort of masochism to this man as if he tormented his body to absolve himself of past tragedy. Perhaps one day, Rey would ask him to share his sorrows with her and she would share his own but, for now, he seemed content to let her explore and push him higher.

Though she was innocent, her time with the dark count had made her strangely wanton. The scientific part of her brain assured her that it was a natural response to his alluring presence—for he was a blessedly well-formed man and she had eyes to see that. But there was more to Kylo Ren. His presence and his power drew in her spirit, even as it repelled her humanity. He was beautiful and terrible, but Rey couldn’t get enough.

She twisted a seed over one of his peaked nipples, nails dragging slightly into his skin as she pulled away, before leaning over his great body to suck up the juice. The table _cracked_ under the pressure from his hands and Rey let out a shaky little laugh.

“I’m not quite certain what I should be doing,” she admitted as a pretty flush stained her cheeks.

Kylo’s hips twitched in response. “Everything you are doing is much more than enough, I assure you.”

His voice sounded gravelly as if it was taking a tremendous amount of effort to speak. Rey liked that. Dappling kisses along his chest, she leaned over him, only she went a _bit_ too far and ended up toppling onto his broad form.

“Oh, dear,” she managed, realizing all at once that she only had control because he _let her. I_ t was a heady thought. This wondrous, malevolent creature had more power in his little finger than she contained in the whole of her being, and yet...

_For her,_ he’d submitted. But now, with her light body pressed up against his skin, she realized that she could be in danger of losing much more than her heart. But this man, this monster, somehow she knew—he was hers, as she was his, and the fact that she'd let him in to her heart meant more to him than all the books and knowledge in the world.

“Kylo..,” she breathed his name beseechingly.

“Rey...,” he replied, her name sounding like a breathless prayer on his lips. “Tell me what you want.”

Rey slid her hand up and along his neck, threading into the length of his dark hair as she begged, “More. I want some more.”

A wicked laugh rumbled through Kylo as his arms tightened around her. “Whatever my Lady demands.”

* * *

Rey was soon to discover that Count Kylo Ren was as ravenous for her and her pleasure as he was for information and, between his scientific training, and her studying, they found time to indulge in other pleasurable ways to share knowledge. After their encounter in the dining hall, it was as if a font had been opened and neither seemed inclined towards stopping it up.

They were connected, he and Rey. Through knowledge, desire, and a kindred loneliness that bridged the gap of the ages between them both. And Kylo Ren, her count, her lover, _loved_ to leave marks behind in his places of worship—on the inside of her thigh, along the column of her throat, wicked rings along her sensitized breasts, never mind the places he had marked in her heart and her mind. With hundreds of years of life preceding hers, the count was well versed in all sorts of pleasure.

But of all the places he sucked, of all the places where he left his indelible mark, between her legs when his lips sucked and his tongue dragged and his teeth rasped; oh, surely there was nothing holy about what he did with his mouth _there,_ but the wickedness made it all the more appealing to her.

With her skirts rucked high and her underthings haphazardly tugged low, the great and powerful Kylo Ren, master of arcane and unspeakable magics, scientist, and polymath, dipped his head between her legs and worshipped at the profane altar of her sex.

Kylo lifted his head from between her legs, his look seeking her permission. She knew what he wanted and, with a nod, she granted her permission. A soft rumble rolled up from his chest as his thumb dragged across the meat of her thigh, his wicked nail marking a thin, red line into her skin. With a growl, Kylo dipped his head and ran his tongue along the length of his mark before his lips pressed against her, sucking hard as she twisted beneath him.

Her hands shot down, threading into his thick hair as she held him _tight_ while he sucked. Somehow, it was as pleasurable for her as it seemed to be for him. It was a delicious and wicked rush that soon had her on the very edge of her own pleasure.

It was a frenzy of blood and lust as he pushed her higher. Kylo pulled back with a wicked look before he dipped a finger between his lips and neatly severed the length of his nail, dulling it in preparation for what came next. Rey’s body clenched with anticipation as he slowly, purposefully, skimmed over the soft curls at the apex of her thighs. His finger pressed onwards, drawing a line along the seam of her sex before dipping inside. Warmed from her body and from his desire, Kylo thrust his finger inside her, seeking out the spot within that made her squirm with need.

But so far, he had not claimed her fully, for she was still a virgin, though she went to great lengths to convince him to remedy that fact. Still, he resisted. Some sort of penance or self-torture, she wasn’t sure.

But he wanted to be certain and Rey suspected, that for him and her as well, the moment would be as binding as a marriage.

Still, she was merciless as she sought out her desire and tempted him with her words and her body as she begged, “I need you, Kylo. Please. Inside me. I need to feel you claim me. Am I not worthy of your possession?”

Kylo let out a humorless laugh, for he knew, as well did Rey, that she was _everything_ to him and that it was _he_ that needed to work for _her_ favor. And so far, whatever internal scale he possessed, had not deemed himself worthy of that act.

“You are the very light of my life and I am surely not about to fuck you on a table, no matter how badly I want to,” he groaned as he pressed his hard cock into her side.

“Oh, _please!_ ” she begged and though his teeth nipped and his lips sucked while his hand delved, she knew she would not be getting what she wanted—not this night.

Instead, he painted her a picture of what was yet to come for them both. “I would have you, my curious human, in my bed, spread before me like the decadent treat that you are. And I would take you slowly, making sure the tight sheath of your body can take every inch of mine. And I would possess you, blood, body, and soul. The bond shared between us as irrevocable and constant the sun rising in the east.”

Rey dug her fingers into the muscles of his forearm as his thumb pressed against that tight bud, slickly swirling as his fingers delved.

“Oh, _Kylo,_ ” she gasped, nearly as affected by his words as his touch.

“I would make you mine. For all time. Rey,” he murmured, his lips brushing against the column of her throat as she whined piteously with need.

“Say it,” he demanded.

Rey’s back arched as she almost—but not quite—experienced her release. “Yours,” she babbled. “I am yours. Please, Kylo. _More!_ ”

His teeth rasped against her skin as he replied, as ever, as always, “Whatever my lady demands.”

* * *

**Author's notes:**  HAHAHAH I'm an asshole for ending there. Okay, so I had a little bit too much fun with this chapter as well lol. If you haven't watched Castlevania on Netflix, I highly recommend it (as both a fan of the games and just a fan of the series). God damn, do I love me some sad, sexy vampires, smarmy huntsmen, and the magical goddesses that somehow manage to keep it all together while still being fucking flawless. Also, Count Kylo Ren made me L A U G H every single time I typed it out LOLOL. Channeling every favorite vampire movie/book/media ever lol, I present Vampire Reylo Smut. HAPPY HALLOWEEEN! As ever, thanks for being wonderful, for your amazing comments, for reading, and just for being you!

Big shout [out to Joss for her prompt list on Tumblr!](http://josskuhh.tumblr.com/post/178628973046/kinktober-2018-reylo-drabbles-100-to-500-words) 

* * *

 

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. Thank you for reading and kudos to everyone over at [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) and House Crylo!**

 


	2. Vampire/Castlevania AU: Virgin/First Time, Aftercare, Bloodplay. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Vampire AU: Virgin/First Time, Aftercare. 2/2**

**Lo and behold! As I go way too hard for Vampire Kylo lol. Kylo’s a dramatic bitch, but then again, so am I ;)**

* * *

 

When he first heard banging on the door to his sanctuary, he’d been determined to eat whoever had decided to disturb his peace. But then _she_ had walked through the entrance, and his desire for destruction had taken a decidedly different turn.

She was beautiful though she seemed to be unaware or indifferent to the fact and she was unafraid of him. That alone made him stand up and take notice of her. But when he’d gotten close, when the cloying scent of her humanity—full of blood and the faint traces of death that always radiated from their bodies—he was hit with the strangest desire to preserve her. To _indulge_ her whims.

What was she, this small human woman? Ripe with decay and chiding him on _his_ doorstep? He should have devoured her and yet, their lives were so short, so fragile. What was one human life in the face of eternity? And, perhaps, she would offer him some scant amusement—at least her desire for knowledge was something that he recognized, for he possessed that quality himself.

So he’d let her into his home and his life. And eventually, as the months passed, she managed to burrow her way into his heart as well.

Count Kylo Ren knew it was foolhardy to get attached to a human, but she was strangely beguiling. Her questions, instead of drawing his ire, picked away at the icy layers of his heart. But to hear her laugh, or to see her smile? The feeling was _incomparable._

And who was he? A great being of darkness, shrouding this woman, this beacon of light, in his terrible shadow. Still, his immortal heart began to covet her, made all the worse when _she_ seemed to become attached to _him._

It had started innocently enough. He would find excuses to be close to her—in the event that she had questions, he told himself; surely not because he enjoyed her presence. And she, in turn, would seem to find reasons to touch him. And, _oh..._ The way her warmth would seep right into the very core of his being.

Slowly, even for an immortal like him, things started to change between them. More and more, they spent the hours together, regardless of whether she was learning from him or not. He made sure that fires were always roaring for her, though he did not feel the cold, that she was always fed, and often they would read together. At first, he sat away from her, but eventually the temptation that her she and her warmth offered was too much to resist.

The first time he sat beside her, his big body taking up so much of the plush chaise that it felt like an invasion of her space, he’d almost lost his nerve. But, instead of pulling away from him, Rey had only smiled and leaned against his side.

“It’s much easier to read when I have something to rest against,” she assured him, though she could have just as easily balanced herself and her book with the help of the chaise. He was strangely fine with the fact that she was using him as furniture, and more often than not, she would end her day curled up asleep against his side.

He’d carry Rey to her room and tuck her in. He, fearsome monster, cruel creature, heartless malevolent being that he was, _tucked her in._ Stoked her fire to keep her warm. Watched her chest rise and fall with each mortal breath.

She felt like salvation, though he was damned, and that was a terrifying thought for him. He had far too much to lose, and he would, for she was mortal and would one day die. He tried to keep his distance, but once he gave her an inch, she took a mile.

One night, after a long evening of reading where she’d inevitably fallen asleep on him, he carried Rey to her room, as was customary, but instead of sleeping she’d awoken and grabbed his hand, eyes bright and almost feverish looking as she’d begged him to stay with her.

“The nightmares aren’t quite so bad when... when you’re with me,” she explained.

So he stayed at her side. All through the night. Her tiny hand holding his tight. He knew all about nightmares, for he’d been living in one until she banged on his door and barged into his life.

He tricked himself into believing that he could keep his distance, even when he coveted her affection. But with the pomegranate, everything changed. It had been an age since he’d been with a woman, let alone a blushing virgin, but her touch had awoken something fierce inside of him—the need to claim, to protect, to _possess._

He’d have gladly stretched himself out on the rack for her if she so desired. That kind of torture wouldn’t have been half as painful as wanting her was. The effort it took to restrain himself while she explored his body was overwhelming as his lust and need for blood began to consume him.

But he managed. For her, he would submit in a way that was wholly uncustomary to him. But he was not only to give but to receive. And that first time he’d swallowed her pleasure, her body writhing on the table as he tasted her sex and her blood, he knew she had to be his.

For he was already hers.

And she wanted it all—what he offered and more. Picking and prising the layers of his carefully constructed walls, pulling until his heart was bare and unbeating before her and, instead of ripping it from his chest with her triumph, her love and her desire cradled it close and protected it.

Still, he wanted her to be sure, for being claimed by him was not something he took lightly and taking her virginity... the thought of that alone had him hard as a rock. He wanted it to be freely given, not influenced by her lust. And he was a fool to think he could deny her—that if he held her at arm’s length she would allow it. Protecting her? No, in some ways, he was protecting himself.

But she was there, with her heart and her smiles and her intellect. She was a shining light that filled him with purpose, even as he held with him the knowledge that he’d lose her one day. And, eventually, he grew tired of wasting her time. For how much time did a mortal truly possess? And if she wanted, who was he to deny her?

Finally, after a long day of experimenting—she created some concoction that she was certain would save many lives—Rey had leaned over to kiss along his jaw, but didn’t stop there. She turned the full force of her affection upon him; her excitement, her heat, her _desire_ radiated from her body as she laughed and launched herself towards him.

And he was helpless to deny her. Somehow, they kissed and moved and shifted through space and time and his castle, until they arrived in his lonesome and dark bedroom. With a flick of his wrist, the fire roared from the hearth, bathing the room in its bright light.

Rey turned in his arms to look around before emitting a soft, “Oh!”

“Is something amiss, Rey?” he asked. Perhaps she had changed her mind...?

“It’s so lonely. You should have...,” she stopped speaking as she turned to face him. With a gentle tug, she pulled him close and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

“We never have to be alone again, Kylo,” she assured him.

And this woman, this creature of light, cut right through to the quick of him. He’d been content to spend the long years of his lonely life on his own until she’d appeared. Now, he wondered how he ever existed without her laugh, her smile, _her touch._

Still, to be certain, he demanded, “Tell me what you want, Rey.”

She nibbled her lip before her gaze caught his, eyes locking as she declared, “I want you to take my virginity. Show me the pleasure that you’ve denied us both. I want to be yours—and I want you to be mine.”

Kylo tried to control his urges, standing stock still as he let her words flow through his mind. With a glance, he slowly began the process of disrobing, pulling at the extensive layers of his clothing, removing each piece one by one, as he opened himself up to her ardent gaze.

Finally, he stood bare before her, and waited. Rey’s breath hitched in her throat as she reached out to touch him.

“You... You’re warm,” she commented as a second hand joined the first, spreading over the breadth of his body while she innocently tested the feel of him. It was exquisite torture to endure her touch without touching.

Rey’s gaze dipped shyly as a flush colored her beautiful cheeks. He was hard and thick, the length of him straining towards her as beads of his seed seeped forth from the crown. Rey licked her lips as she stared and that act snapped the final threads of his control. His arms shot out to lift her to his body and carry her to his bed.

“But I’m not! I mean, I am dressed!” she cried as he stalked across the room with her in his arms.

“Easily remedied,” he assured her. Setting Rey down, his talon-like nails shredded her dress to pieces and soon, she was as bare as he.

“I liked that dress,” she joked, voice breathy as she reached for him.

“I will buy you every dress on the earth if you grace me with this beauty each evening,” he assured her as his eyes roamed over her body.

An impish smile crossed her face as, instead of touching him, her hands drew back before gently trailing over the expanse of her skin.

“This beauty?” she purred before turning her back to him. Her hands rose, catching the fall of her hair as she dragged it upwards. Her long hair flowed out of her hands as the cloying scent of her desire reached him.

Kylo’s fists clenched, his eyes slammed shut, as he wrestled to control the urge to bend her over the edge of the bed and fuck her from behind.

 _First time. Make it count. Honor her,_ he repeated in his mind.

Rey peeked over her shoulder at him as if she knew exactly what she was doing and, perhaps she did, for she knew him better than anyone.

Rey bent forward and crawled onto his bed, the dark sheets a wicked contrast to her fair skin as she slinked her way across the bedding.

“Kylo,” she said, turning to face him before falling into his pillows. “Join me.”

She would not have to ask twice. With a shudder through space and time, he was on the bed and along her body, his hand reaching out to gently angle her mouth as he took a sweet kiss from her lips.

He’d been preparing her for this moment for what felt like an eternity, with his tongue, with his fingers. He’d gently spread her legs, fucking her with his hands in an effort to acclimatize her to the feel of being stretched and filled. Kylo hoped it would be enough, for he was large and thick and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her.

Kylo’s hand dipped low and trailed along the seam of her sex—she was slick and swollen already.

 _Good, my good girl,_ he thought, but he must have uttered the words aloud for Rey beamed at him.

“My good, beautiful _,_ wonderful love,” she replied as his fingers slid against the bud at the apex of her thighs.

He wanted her to be dripping wet for him—never wanted to get the smell of her out of his sheets or off his body. Rey arched into his touch. She was so responsive to him, and soon she was clutching at his arm, her nails digging into his flesh as she climaxed with his name on her beautiful lips.

“Please,” she murmured, “I need you, Kylo.”

He smothered a groan as he shifted, sliding his big body between her legs as he stared down at her. She was so small compared to him, so fragile, but there was strength in her gaze and her voice as she assured him, “I’m ready. Do not fear this.”

Kylo gave a curt nod as he gripped his cock in hand before positioning it at her entrance. She was so warm and wet against his length that it took all of his considerable determination to keep himself from surging into her hot sheath. He pressed onward—she was tight, so damned tight.

 _“Fuck,_ ” he groaned, teeth clenched as he inched his way inside her.

Rey, for her part, wasn’t any help for she twisted her hips in an effort to draw him further inside, her small hands reaching out to trail along his pale skin as she stared at him, willing and wanton.

Still, possessed with a desire to ensure she was properly bedded—without undue pain—he carefully slid inside.

It was the slowest fucking of his long life and also the most pleasurable as the warmth of her body gave way, allowing him passage as he claimed her with every long inch of him. Finally seated within her, Kylo groaned as Rey arched her back, her eyes rolling as she moaned his name.

 _That_ was entirely enough and, as he moved, pressing tight before pulling out, he realized he’d wholly underestimated the sheer amount of pleasure that she was able to give him. For they weren’t only connected in body, but in spirit as well.

And, of course, she was a most enthusiastic and vibrant lover. Urging him on with movements and her words. He knew that she was a most beguiling, opinionated creature, but the words that tumbled forth from her lips as he fucked her shocked even an ancient immortal such as he—perhaps he was having more of an influence on her than he’d thought?

“More,” she urged. “Harder. Please, _fuck me,_ Kylo! I... I need it!” Her head lashed on the pillow as he gaped down at her.

That this beautiful, mortal creature wanted him so voraciously was a wonder to him and he shifted her body to accommodate her desire—back arched off the bed, hips tight in his hands as he held her aloft and gave her _exactly_ what she wanted.

But she was just as interested in fulfilling his desires, it seemed. Her hand reached up and trailed over his jaw as he thrust before she dipped a finger into his mouth and sought out his sharp incisor. With a firm press, she drew her blood for him and Kylo experienced the rush of her blood as her body worked to extract his seed.

He could _feel_ himself losing control and yet, instead of fear, Rey only laughed as she pressed _another_ finger against his sharp tooth. Kylo sucked blood from her fingertips as he fucked her, and was certain his eyes must be red with bloodlust, but Rey merely pushed him on.

Finally, she pulled her fingers from his mouth and, slick with his spit and her blood, she trailed a wicked path along her chest and breasts that his tongue was wont to follow. Kylo’s big body curved over hers, tongue darting out to lick along her skin, cleaning the path of blood that she’d laid for him.

But more. He needed _more._ The taste of her had gotten him so close, but the monster inside him craved the kind of rush that only more of her blood could provide.

“Rey... I need,” he managed as his eyes darted to hers.

He was desperate for more of her, and Rey, wondrous creature that she was, merely curved her neck towards him and urged him to _take._

Kylo’s eyes rolled back, his hands clenched her hips _tight_ as he bent over her neck. He let out an inhuman growl as his fangs broke through the surface of her skin, the act flooding his mouth with her decadent blood.

He saw _red._

Hot and hard and filled with her blood, Kylo groaned as he came inside her, cock pulsing as he rode out the waves of his pleasure with one final twist of his hips and her blood on his lips.

With a groan, he rolled to the side, pulling his decadent human atop him as he fought for control.

 _It was too much. Too much pleasure for the likes of me,_ he thought, but he quickly tried to banish those thoughts as Rey nuzzled close and whispered, “How long before we can do that again?”

A laugh rumbled through his chest. “I’ve created a monster,” he mused.

“Mmm, _your_ monster,” she assured him with a gentle kiss over his unbeating heart before nuzzling into his side.

And for the first time in a long time, Count Kylo Ren was at peace, ensorcelled by a human woman that he did not deserve, but that he would treasure all the same.

* * *

Much, _much_ later, Kylo used his powers and his technology to prepare a bath for her, knowing even as she didn’t, that her body would be tender and in need of the warmth and comfort that hot water could provide. Barely clothed, he’d carried her—wrapped in his cape—from his room to the bath, gently disrobing her as he urged Rey to step into the bath.

Gingerly slipping her toes over the side of the great tub, she sighed. “It’s so lovely!”

It wasn’t long before she slipped wholly in the water, her supple body stretching and relaxing in response to the heat, _and_ it wasn’t long until she was wriggling her wet fingers towards him.

“Join me,” she urged. And he almost said no, content to sit and watch as his beautiful Rey languished before him until she added, “It’s lonely without you.”

His lip curled as he stripped and shifted through the room faster than her human eyes could follow—and slid himself behind her so smoothly that the water barely rippled.

“Oh!” she exclaimed while shifting to look at him, but his strong arms wrapped tight around her body, holding Rey still where she sat.

“Anything else that you desire, my little love?” he said with a small chuckle.

Rey leaned into him as she hummed. “You’re going to spoil me and then where will we be?”

Kylo’s lips pressed into the skin behind her ear as he rasped, “The only thing that brings me joy—the only thing that matters to me—is your happiness. You could never be spoiled, for you are the living embodiment of perfection.”

Rey let out a little huff as her hand sought his. “Decidedly not, for that place has already been taken by you, my Count,” she assured him.

He smiled against her skin. Nothing could be further from the truth, but he was glad that she felt so. He had never felt like a good man, but as he cradled her in his arms, he wondered if he could be—for her.

Summoning some soap to his hand, Kylo dipped the bar under the water before gently running it over her shoulders and down her arms. Rey purred as she relaxed against him, trusting him to take care of her, even as his body thrummed with desire and the need for something... _more._

Something about him must have signified his shift in mood for Rey rolled her head back on his chest and smiled up at him before reaching her wrist toward him.

“Take,” she murmured before her words turned to laughter at how quickly he hardened against her back. “There’s more than enough time for that later. For now, drink.”

With a soft groan, Kylo gently trailed his finger along her fragile wrist, blood blooming out of the fine cut, mingling with the water on her body as it stained her skin. Kylo thought that he’d never seen such an appealing sight in all his long years.

Soap forgotten, he was content to take what was offered. Kylo pulled her wrist tight against his lips as he sucked, his free hand tripping along her curves as he dipped his fingers between her thighs, swirling against her skin as he pulled blood from her body. With a groan, he finally pulled her wrist away, only to have Rey stretch up against him, face turning towards his as she leaned in and licked her essence from his lips.

He had entirely underestimated what he was getting himself into with this girl. This mere slip of a woman who possessed his heart and his soul and his mind.

“More,” she urged, pressing into his touch—urging him on with her body and her words.

And he would give her all that she wanted and more, or die trying. For she offered herself to him so freely, his Rey—his _everything._

There was a cruel beauty held within the decaying form of humanity. Fragile, tragic, but also miraculous in their attempts to stretch beyond their own limitations and become more. Kylo thought that, perhaps, he was finally coming to understand his Rey and, though the future might separate them one day, he held onto the hope that she would one day offer _her life_ into his care and keeping.

For all time.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:** I felt bad leaving things where I did lol. So I decided to finish this little short up! Hope you enjoyed!

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	3. Ben Hoelo: Temptation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trapped in a closet with Ben Solo after ducking some randy Rodians, Rey tries to keep her hands to herself, while Ben demonstrates why half of the galaxy is in love with him (dry humping, light orgasm denial, light dom/sub). Chapters 3 to 6 of this collection are also in the Ben Hoelo universe if you enjoyed this and looking for more :)

Rey couldn't even properly glare at him he was so close to her.

 _Has he always been this tall?_ she wondered as she tried to harness her anger and keep her wits about her.

“Well, why _do you want_ me then?” Ben drawled.

“I don’t.”

“That’s a lie. Look at you, smuggler. Your lips are plush and slick, your cheeks are flushed, you’re panting. And you can’t take your eyes off of me.”

“It’s dark in here! And it’s cramped.”

His lips curled into a smile. “It’s alright, Rey. I can’t take my eyes off of you either,” he admitted, shocking her into silence.

She should be angry, should bust out and take her chances with the Rodians, but something stopped her, a feeling he hadn’t felt since… No. He was hot, interested, and it had been a while since she’d gotten any attention from someone who wasn’t a spice smuggler or worse.

Rey mused that she’d upgraded from attracting thugs, to attracting spoiled princes. Most other women would be thrilled, but given that she didn’t trust him and knew exactly how Aristos treated their social inferiors, she was smart enough to keep her distance—emotionally! Physically, she couldn’t possibly be any closer to him, at least, it was what she thought until his hand reached out and gently traced along the curve of her cheek.

“Tell me the truth, Rey,” he murmured as she swallowed thickly.

She wanted to, it was so strange. Normally, lying was second nature to her and something that came along as a result of her dangerous job and her past. But with him… she hated it. It was like they had some sort of strange connection and she couldn’t pinpoint why it felt wrong to lie to him. They couldn’t have been more different. Yet, here he was. In a closet with her when he could have just as easily betrayed her to the Rodians.

He was too much. Where she’d spent years spent honing first her scavenging skills and then her smuggling abilities, he’d spent years honing his own skill set.

 _Seduction. Subterfuge._ Rey could only guess at what kind of life this man led. His attention was dangerous and drew eyes when all she needed and wanted was to get in and get out without being seen. She was a ghost in the galaxy and for good reason, not everyone wanted her alive and she’d made enough enemies—enemies that still tracked her—to know her fears weren’t unfounded.

She should cut this off, whatever it was, right away. But almost against her will, Rey found herself being drawn to the frustrating Aristo. His proximity was intoxicating, and she found herself resisting the urge to do very, very wicked things with this man.

 _He’d let you,_ her mind supplied unhelpfully. _There’s not much this man wouldn’t let you do with him._

His fingers threaded into the hair at the nape of her neck as he urged, “The truth, Rey. Tell me.”

Rey’s eyes slipped closed. It had been so long since anyone had touched her like this—affected her like this. But she couldn’t afford to tell him the truth—that she wanted him, against her better judgment, more than she’d ever wanted anyone else. That there was a strange connection thrumming between them both, did he feel it? That he was beyond desirable to her because of how unattainable he was. There was so much—too much—that separated then. If she gave in to this man, he’d tear her heart out, Rey just knew it.

“Just because you’re handsome doesn’t mean I want you. Anyone with eyes can see what kind of person you are. And you want them to see you, which is a problem for me. Everyone looks closer when you’re around, and I don’t want anyone to see who I really am.”

He leaned in close, lips brushing against the sensitive skin behind her ear. “And what are you, Rey?”

“I’m no one,” she said, not for pity, but because it’s the truth. The galaxy is safer for her when she’s no one.

His laugh ghosted across her skin. “Is that so? Not to me. I’ve never seen someone with your… spark before. I want to know more about you. I want to know what makes you tick, smuggler? What makes you angry? What sparks your interest? What makes you moan?” His voice was a deep purr and cut right through to the quick of her.

Rey’s legs felt weak, her body achy, as she tried to resist how badly she wanted this man. But she made no move to distance herself and, as his fingers tripped over her body, Rey felt herself pressing closer while her hands reached out to steady herself against his arms.

She felt drunk and, as he was barely clothed, she could feel how hot his skin was against her palms. She was going to have glitter all over herself after this, she just knew it.

“Too bad you’re never going to find out, Solo,” she barely managed. The words sounded weak, even to her.

His lips pressed into the column of her throat, tongue darting out to taste her before he replied. “We’ll see.”

Rey let her head fall back, tongue slipping out to wet her lips in an invitation, but he didn’t kiss her. Maker, she wanted him to kiss her. Wanted him to fuck right off. Wanted him to fuck _her_. Rey’s fingers threaded into his thick hair, jewels and beaded threads tangling in her fingers as he pulled tight. Ben growled—he liked that—and gave her a little nip in apparent appreciation.

“Wicked smuggler, where have you been hiding?” he wondered as his lips trailed across her cheek.

“Nowhere, everywhere,” she heard herself reply.

That made him laugh. His hands skimmed over her hips, reaching up and under the fabric of her threadbare shirt to tease along her skin.

This was so wrong for so many reasons, but there was something inside of Rey that wanted this. Would it be so bad to have the attention of a man like Ben Solo?

 _Of course, it would be,_ she thought furiously, even as she pressed closer, even as her hands skimmed up along his muscled biceps. It was unfair how attractive he was, and he’d heightened his natural beauty—dark hair, broad physique, soulful eyes—with cosmetic enhancements that made him look otherworldly. He was dangerous. Tempting. And ultimately wrong for her.

But for a moment, Rey closed her eyes and pretended that she wasn’t wanted in ten systems and that he wasn’t the galaxy’s most notorious playboy. Pretended that he was just a man and she a woman and that this was the normal course for two people who were obviously attracted to each other.

Ben’s arms held her tight as his leg gently eased between hers, the thick muscles of his thigh grinding into her as she fought for breath.

_Fuck…_

Ben laughed. Had she said it aloud? She wasn’t sure anymore. When was the last time someone had made her feel like this? When was the last time she’d come, to think of it? Would it be so bad to enjoy this? Rey’s body moved before her brain could catch up and she canted her hips, grinding against his bare thigh.

Ben, for his part, radiated something like amusement and desire. “Gods, Rey, you’re so wet I can feel your slickness against my leg.”

Rey groaned piteously at that. It was too much now, he’d gone and worked her up so badly that she _had_ to come now. And he hadn’t even kissed her! Her body was trembling with the need for release, and this asshole hadn’t even deigned her worthy to place a kiss upon.

She was both pissed and relieved because somewhere deep inside, Rey knew that if he kissed her, the intimacy would ruin her. She’d want more than he could ever give her and her heart would never forget what she couldn’t have.

But this, working her body against his leg like some sort of horny teenager, this she could forget. It was a means to an end. She could close her eyes and take a bit of pleasure for herself. With her eyes closed, he could be anyone…

_If that’s true… why are you thinking of his lips, his body, his mouth, his words? God, his cock feels fucking massive against my stomach…_

Ben slipped his hands over her ass, holding her tight as she rocked against his leg. She was so wound up, it wouldn’t take much, and he probably knew it.

“Come on, Rey. Show me how you come. Let me watch that pretty face of yours as you orgasm,” he urged wickedly.

Rey bit her lip _hard_ to keep from crying out. All she could think about now was how badly she needed—no, _deserved—_ to come.

Would he deny her that, cruel and beautiful creature that he was? Or would he give her this moment to take with her as she sailed out of his life and into the galaxy?

Ben gently nosed behind her ear as he wondered, “When’s the last time someone made you come so hard that you screamed, Rey?”

 _Oh fuck. Never…_ she thought. He seemed to take her silence for what it was—an admission that her sex life, of late, had been terrible.

“How tragic. The things I’d do to you, Rey. I’d fuck you so completely that you’d never be able to get the memory of my cock out of your mind. God, Rey—you’re fucking soaked. Are you going to come for me?”

One of Ben’s hands left her ass before wickedly wedging between them both.

 _Oh, Maker. Oh, fuck!_ She thought as he pressed his hand against her sex.

That pressure against her clit had been just about enough to send her over the edge, but not quite. But it was what he did next that made Rey lose all sense of who she was, where she was, _what_ she was.

Catching and holding her gaze, Ben pulled his hand up to his lips before dipping his fingers inside of his mouth to give one long, obscene suck.

_He’s tasting me. Oh, Gods!_

Ben licked his lips and the smile he gave her was nearly feral with satisfaction. This was going to destroy her, she was quite certain, but what a way to go.

“Ben… I’m going to…” she panted.

He knew, of course, he knew how close she was, someone like him who lived such a decadent lifestyle would know exactly when their lover was getting close, but he wanted more from her.

“Tell me, Rey,” he murmured as Rey let out a shaky breath. His hand came up and cradled her cheek, forcing her to stare at him as she gave him what he wanted.

“Ben—I’m going to— _oh—_ I’m so close!” Rey whined.

His lip quirked as his fingers—the very ones he’d used to taste her—traced over her mouth. Rey narrowed her gaze at him. _Decadent. Lush. Temptation._ Almost without thought, Rey captured one of his long fingers between her lips, sucking hard as she ground herself into his leg.

She was beyond caring now. She needed this— _deserved_ this. And as the pleasure mounted, she realized she could taste herself and him in her mouth, the combination of them both blending into something wicked and delicious. A taste her body would crave, even as her mind ordered her to forget.

And still… he didn’t kiss her. Watched with that intense gaze, watched and waited for her to—no, that wasn’t it at all. He wasn’t waiting for her to come, he was waiting to give the command. She hadn’t realized that she’d been waiting for it—she _never_ waited for anyone or anything. It was hers for the taking, wasn’t it? But if that was so, then why did her body ache? Why wouldn’t it release?

Rey looked at him pleadingly, begging without words for him to set her off, but his tongue darted out as he waited. And waited.

And Rey tried and tried and fucked along his leg, moans and whines growing more pathetic as the moments passed. There was a strangeness in the moment, something uncanny and beyond her comprehension. He had a hold on her and she couldn’t understand why. But there was an exquisite kind of pleasure in relinquishing control, wasn’t there?

He seemed to realize that about her. How much she valued control and keeping things in order. Rey kept herself in check to keep herself safe, but to be vulnerable and trust someone with something so intimate… The thought sent a bolt of pleasure through her that was so overwhelming that it almost gave her what she wanted.

Finally, she relented as her body trembled against his. “Ben. Please.”

Some of the tension seemed to go out of his body at her request as if he’d been waiting for her to ask as much as he’d wanted to give permission.

 _This is bad. This is dangerous,_ she thought, even as her body strained against his.

Ben’s voice was a deep rumble as he commanded, “Come for me, Rey.”

Her fingers dug into his flesh as her orgasm hit— _hard._ Pleasure suffused her body, trailing into every facet of her being until everything she was, the beginning and the end, was tied to this moment. She thought she heard herself laugh, maybe cry. Certainly, she heard herself beg for more and more and more.

Through it all, Ben watched her, a smile on his lips as he held her tight, pressing the meat of his leg hard against her core as he wrung every bit of pleasure from her thoroughly wrecked body.

For a moment, only their breaths broke the silence. The mood shifted as Rey realized what an idiotic thing she’d done but before she was able to disentangle herself from Ben’s big body, the door to the closet sprung open and a droid stumbled out an apology for interrupting them as Rey tried to compose herself.

What a fool she was. Letting some Aristo seduce her in a closet when she knew better. She had rules for a reason! Get in, get out. Don’t draw attention. And, most of all, don’t get attached!

“This was a mistake,” she assured him while sliding off of his leg and pulling away from the warmth of his body. “One I won’t be repeating.”

Ben cocked his head as he looked at her and licked his lips before replying. “You taste like sunshine, do you know that, Rey?” he said, completely ignoring her, yet again, throwing her off of her axis.

“I… what?” she stammered as Ben smiled broadly, her senses returned at that. “It doesn’t matter what I taste like because you’re never going to see me again.”

His eyebrow quirked. “I wouldn’t be so sure about that, smuggler.”

She didn’t dignify his words with a response, but they echoed in her ears as she stomped through the halls of the ridiculous mansion. Men like Ben Solo weren’t worth the trouble, she told herself.

 _He’d chew you up, and spit you out,_ Rey thought with more conviction than she felt. There was something strange about Ben Solo, a connection that she’d not felt with… well, anyone. And that, more than anything, frightened her.

Having a fling and a fuck was within her capabilities to accept, but if she got attached… If he broke her. Rey shook her head as she tried to clear out thoughts of Ben Solo. It wasn’t worth worrying about because their paths weren’t likely to cross again. The lived in very different worlds and, besides, once some other pretty, young thing came into his path, he wasn’t likely to think of her again, which bothered her more than she wanted to admit.

Rey managed to find Finn in the throngs of people and stuck to him like glue for the rest of the evening. She didn’t see Ben again, but somehow, some way, despite her assertions, Rey knew that she hadn’t seen the last of Ben Solo. 

* * *

 

Happy Valentine's! Here's a smutty snippet from the WIP I'm working on :) Set in the Ben Hoelo universe (though we'll see if it makes it into the story later on). Cheers! Still working on everything else (in case you're wondering--work's been a bit crazy so I'm sorry for the delay!) Any mistakes are my own (and this came out rather fast, so I'm sure there are more than a few--this will definitely get some reworking before I post the story chapter by chapter, but I hope it's a fun taste!)

I’ve also gotten on the Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr  **@[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer). ** I'll probably be there 'til either Tumblr or I meet our end.


	4. Ben Solo Space Hoe Standalone: Gloves; gags.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Canon Divergent AU. Space Hoe Standalone. Prompt: Gloves; gags.  
> **  
>  Smutty with some Cinderella-esque makeovers, snobbery, and bitches that get their asses handed to them. I had too much fun with this chapter.

 

This can also be read as a standalone, though all the Space Hoe shorts are in the same universe. These two have been running circles around each other for _ages,_ much to Rey’s annoyance. This is set before they decide to take their shit back to Corellia and indulge in each other because I needed to fill a prompt or two and this fit the bill.

**Smutty with some Cinderella-esque makeovers, snobbery, and bitches that get their asses handed to them. I had too much fun with this chapter.**

* * *

 

It was the performance of the millennium, at least it was what the gossip holos wanted everyone to believe. Anyone who was _anyone_ was going to be there and Rey, who was pretty much _no one,_ had never expected to get an invitation.

But it wasn’t an invitation, was it? No, it was a job. Work. A professional setting where she’d be acting as a bodyguard. Too bad Maz had handed her the assignment _without_ telling her who she’d signed up to protect.

Sitting there in Maz’s cantina on Takodana, she’d taken the datapad without really looking, more content to eat her way through her piping hot meal, but when she’d finally looked at the kriffing thing, she had half a mind to throw it right back at Maz and refuse.

“What the actual fuck, Maz?”

Maz had turned her head slowly as if she couldn’t believe that someone would have the nerve to swear at _her_ in her own bar. Of course, Maz and Rey went way back and, if there was anyone that got away with being a shit, it was Rey. But still. Maz fixed that ancient gaze on Rey, adjusting her glasses as she stared. With a smile, Maz assured her that she knew what she was doing.

“I thought I told you I don’t want any jobs that have anything to do with _him_?” Rey growled.

 _Ben Solo..._ The last person in the galaxy that Rey should have anything to do with. It wasn’t as if he was an odious sort of person; well, he was a pain in the ass, but it was mostly inconvenient that Rey seemed to have a complete inability to keep his dick out of her mouth.

Which was all sorts of embarrassing considering he had a reputation and _she_ was a notoriously hard-nosed individual who sometimes smuggled spice, sometimes ran interference, and _very infrequently_ acted as a bodyguard.

“My dear Rey,” Maz drawled, enunciating her words slowly as Rey waited for the other foot to drop. “He requested you—personally. And if you check the payment amount, it was considerable. I cannot, in good conscience, let you make horrible financial decisions just because you find Ben Solo irresistible.”

Rey blanched. “What have you heard?”

Maz’s smile widened. “Nothing, precious child. But your reaction just confirmed what I’ve long suspected. You need to learn to control your emotions better, Rey. Your face is like an unencrypted datapad sometimes.”

And so Rey found herself placed as the bodyguard of the one man in the galaxy that she didn’t want to see, and also the one man in the galaxy that she wasn’t able to keep out of her bed.

* * *

With only a few standard hours to spare, Rey arrived in Coruscant and docked at some private port before making her way over to Ben’s. His apartment on Coruscant probably cost more credits than Rey would ever see in her lifetime but, to his credit, the decorations weren’t showy at all. Sure the wall to ceiling windows overlooked the glittering and bustling cityscape, but the apartment was minimalist and threw Rey for a loop—wasn’t this the same decadent playboy that had a penchant for getting them both into trouble—and into his bed?

Ben wasn’t back from... whatever he did during the day, so Rey had just enough time to be annoyed by his protocol droid, a great, worrisome, golden individual by the name of C-3PO, who was _really_ insistent that Rey sit in the receiving area and wait for his master.

“Miss Rey!” the droid called as she ignored him and took a turn about the apartment. “Miss Rey! It would really be so much better for both of us if you waited in the receiving area!”

There were more rooms than people in this house and Rey looked through them all, one by one, until she found the room she’d been looking for—Ben’s bedroom.

She’d never been to this place before and their clandestine meetings often didn’t involve a _bed_ let alone a bed _room,_ but this... wasn’t what she’d been expecting either. The bed was big, but that was to be expected considering Ben’s size, but Rey had expected plush pillows and wild fabrics, but it was simple—stark, even. A solitary pillow lay in the middle of the bed and dark sheets covered the mattress.

There was a dressing table and a functional looking desk with... some sort of writing implements on it? Rey wasn’t sure and she didn’t have time to go over and take a closer peek because she realized that she was no longer alone in the room—and it wasn’t C-3PO either.

He was quieter than Rey expected, that or he used his strange powers to cover up the sound of his falling footsteps, either way, Rey was caught red-fucking-handed in his room when Ben Solo finally decided to return.

Though she didn’t hear him, Rey had _felt_ him. The air seemed to shift in the room as his presence made itself known, as it _always_ did when he entered a room. He had that way about him. No matter who you were or what you were doing, _everyone_ stopped and noticed when Ben Solo walked into the room.

Rey licked her lips and let out a shaky sigh. Her attraction for him was dangerous and inconvenient, but still, as the leather of his gloves brushed along the back of her neck, she had to keep herself from leaning into his touch. She _knew_ how big those hands were and what pleasure they could bring.

“If you wanted to see my bedroom, all you had to do was ask me, Rey,” his voice rumbled, shivering right through her.

“Asking permission isn’t really in my repertoire,” she replied before turning.

His touch lingered, dragging across her throat and down her collar, trailing a shivering path in its wake.

Rey’s eyes ran over the length of his big, broad body and, as ever, she liked what she saw. He looked more subdued than normal, but every bit the senator’s son he was. While his long, dark hair was curled and oiled, it was lacking his normal embellishments as he often wore jewels, woven threads of gold, sometimes, even fresh flowers.

With a contrasting white undershirt that crossed over his torso, a flash of his skin was still visible, drawing the eye down the long length of his abdomen before stopping just above his middle. His long black overcoat was cinched at the waist by a wide, leather belt, the long tails of which flowed down his side, drawing attention to the strength of his legs and the tightness of his dark pants. Boots, in matching leather, stopped just before his knees and were so polished that Rey wondered whether she’d be able to see her face reflected back to her if she stooped to look closer.

“Attending a funeral?” she jabbed, trying to keep Ben from realizing how handsome she found him.

Ben only smiled, stepping closer. She always forgot this feeling until she was standing right in front of him—the rush of being in his presence, the knowledge that he was more than how he looked, and the memory of how he felt between her legs. He was a terrible, beautiful creature and one that had broken _many_ hearts.

Hers wasn’t to be included in that list if she had anything to say about it.

“I didn’t know if Maz would honor my request,” he mused as his hand reached out to pull at the bottom of her long braid.

“Well, you of all people should know what the right amount of credits can buy,” Rey huffed, but still made no move to pull away from him.

“My credits can buy you?” he wondered softly.

He was close enough that she could make out the flecks of gold in his eyes, close enough that she could feel the heat of him seeping into her bones, close enough that the smell of him—deep, spicy and forbidden—clouded her senses.

 _Is his cologne laced with spice?_ she wondered.

Nobles were known for all sorts of excesses, and she wouldn’t put it passed one of them to line their perfumes with drugs. Rey let out a little sigh, for though part of her wished otherwise, she knew the real reason she felt lightheaded.

The reason her heart was pounding against the cage of her chest.

The reason her body ached.

It was him. And his damn proximity.

Rey took a shaky breath. “Not enough credits in the galaxy for that,” she murmured.

 _Besides... You’ve had me for free,_ she thought. And, at the smug look in his eyes, he knew it—or maybe he’d heard her thoughts? Sneaky Jedi tricks.

Collecting her dignity and her senses, Rey finally pulled away and strode out of his strange room.

“How long ‘til the event?” she called over her shoulder.

“Three hours. Just barely enough time to get you ready,” Ben replied back as she strode past C-3PO and into the receiving area while the droid sputtered apologies to his master.

“Get _me_ ready? I’m your kriffing bodyguard. This isn’t a social event for me, Solo,” Rey growled before spreading herself out on what was undoubtedly an expensive couch. With that thought in mind, she hitched her dusty boots up over the arm and leaned back.

Ben entered the room, gave her boots a look, but said nothing about it. Apparently, her boots were the least of his problems.

“You have to dress accordingly, Scoundrel. They won’t let you past the front door looking like _that._ And while I might find your look quaint and charming, the rest of Coruscant will have a problem with my bodyguard looking like some sort of desert rat.”

Rey bristled. “Takodana is _not_ a desert.”

Did he know about where she came from? How could he? Aside from their strange attraction and inability to control their desires, they didn’t talk much. Rey clenched her jaw. An Aristo with Force powers was a dangerous sort of person in the world. Still, he hadn’t betrayed her trust—yet.

“It might as well be a desert planet for all the dust on your body,” Ben continued as Rey rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t realize that there was a dress code for saving your ass from... whom, exactly?”

Though the job had specified she’d be protecting Ben, it didn’t say from _whom._

“Let’s just say that my mother has made some... political enemies. I’d rather be safe than kidnapped and eaten by a rathtar.”

“Duly noted,” she replied, though Rey imagined that Ben had more than a few enemies of his own for very different reasons.

Ben uncurled his fingers as he extended his gloved hands toward her. “Come, Rey.”

Her body tightened in response. It was _definitely_ not the first time she’d heard _that_ command from his lips.

_Sith spit, are you so hard up that two words from this man gets you going?_

Against her better judgment, Rey slipped off of the couch and over to where he stood. With a pointed look, she slid her hand into his and as his warmth seeped through the fabric and into her body, she realized how much she liked the look of his gloves—the little stretching sounds his fingers made as he wrapped his hand around hers.

What would those gloved hands sound like when they were on more of her body? What would they feel like _inside_ of her?

Ben let out a little snort as if he could divine her thoughts and Rey bristled. It was going to be a long _, hard_ night.

* * *

Rey had to hand it to Ben and his fussy protocol droid, she barely recognized the woman who stared back at her from the mirror. Her long hair had been coiled, but was still back from her face, and cascaded over the curve of her shoulder. She’d only applied a little gloss to her lips, though she’d shadowed her eyes dramatically, hoping to pass for someone who knew what they were doing with makeup—C-3PO had assured her that she’d accomplished the look admirably.

Ben had styled it for her and Rey had to admit he had a knack for it, that and it was strangely comforting to have him do something so... mundane and domestic for her. He’d left to make his own preparations after finishing with her hair, leaving Rey to dress with C-3PO’s help before he too disappeared back into the house to “confirm the preparations for the rest of the evening.”

The dress they gave her to wear was long, but a slit had been incorporated into the design, so she was able to hide her hip holster just fine. With a blood-red sweetheart bodice, the dress was covered in a fine, beaded fabric that reached up to her neck and down to her wrists, but revealed the skin beneath. A gold belt cinched the red fabric at her waist and was tighter than Rey was used to wearing, but she decided she liked the look. Gold kitten heels, that were  _blessedly_ not too tall, rounded out the look nicely.

“Where d'you get the dress?” she called from the guest _suite_ as she admired herself _—_ if it could be called that, the room was as big as her entire home.

“It’s custom,” Ben answered from the door which surprised Rey. She spun on her heel to face him and did a double take. “I took the liberty of having it made once Maz confirmed your presence.”

_Gods, he looks outrageous... Perfect look for a night at the Coruscanti Opera house._

He was completely covered and dressed in black and white, not that it did anything to mute the blatant and overwhelming sexuality he always seemed to exude. He looked like a _prince,_ and Rey realized that, technically, _he was._

 _Some people would kill to be where you are right now,_ she reminded herself.

Remembering the scant manners that Maz had managed to bully into her, Rey said, “You look stunning.”

Ben’s lips quirked as he strode forward and the full force of his scent hit her like a brick to the face. Rey’s breath caught in her throat as she tried and _failed_ not to think about how addicted she’d become to that scent and how much she enjoyed the way he smelled when he was pressed against her.

Naked.

Writhing.

That cloying perfume mixing with the scent of their sweat and sex.

 _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck!_ Rey cursed internally.

At least, they were going to be in public—how much trouble could she get in when they were both in _public?_

Ben’s lips widened into a grin as if he was responding to her thoughts. A grin that told her, if she so desired, they could get into a _great deal_ of trouble in public.

 _A custom dress... I guess he has seen me naked enough to know my measurements,_ Rey sighed as she tried to focus her attention anywhere but on the thought of him, which was impossible considering he was standing right in front of her.

He wore a swirling-patterned jacket that hung off his shoulders with matching trousers, which contrasted with a black and white shirt that did _nothing_ to disguise how broad he was. A wide, ribbed leather belt crossed his waist and Rey had the most irrational urge to reach out and _touch it._ Which she resisted, just barely. His black loafers clicked against the tile as he moved closer, gloved hands curled at his sides as if _he_ was resisting reaching out and touching _her._

The web-like detailing of her dress contrasted wonderfully with the strange stripes and swirls of his. She had to admit, they looked _good_ together.

“You look divine,” he assured her. “I would kill for the chance to see you in dresses more often, and covered in _less_ blood, than normal.”

Rey rolled her eyes and turned to look at her outfit in the mirror again, but Ben surprised her by reaching out and gently pulling her close. His eyes locked with hers as he stared down at her.

“What?” she said, swallowing thickly; this close, it was hard to ignore how handsome he was and how much she wanted him.

“I... Do you know how beautiful you are, Rey?” he asked her, and it was almost awkward, as if he was having a hard time finding the right words, which was so unlike him.

“You don’t have to lie, Ben,” she replied, a sad smile falling into place. “I know what I am.”

_Desert rat. Scavenger. Smuggler. Nothing._

But Ben shook his head, the long length of his jeweled dark hair dipping into his kohl-rimmed eyes

“No. Not only on the outside,” he said, his fingers traveling down her collar before settling over her sternum. “Here. You bewitch me in a manner that I’ve never experienced before. There’s something... something about you, Rey.”

It was too much. Rey wasn’t used to this kind of attention or genuine affection so, as ever, she pushed away, though her heart lurched as a sad expression flitted across Ben’s face before settling into his normal, smarmy look.

“Let’s go. Or you’re going to be late, but maybe that’s what you want?” she tried to joke.

Ben’s eyebrow raised. “My, my. You _have_ been paying attention. What’s the point of making an entrance if you’re the only person there? Better to be late and have _everyone_ notice your arrival.”

Rey sighed and tested out the weight of her dress. She could fight in this thing, if she had to, though it wasn’t the most practical thing for her to be wearing.

Still, she liked it and, for a moment, she pretended that it was _hers_ and this night was more than a moment in time that would ripple and fade into the past as soon as it was over.

Just for a moment, she would believe that she was worthy of more.

* * *

The chauffeured airspeeder ride over to the opera house was quiet and Rey took the time to focus her thoughts and work out a game plan. She’d studied the specs for the opera house so, if needed, they’d have an acceptable escape route, but she worried about the masses of people. There was only one of her and if someone wanted to get to Ben, it’d be hard to keep that from happening.

Still, for once in her life, her gut was telling her to sit back and enjoy the moment, but as they pulled up to the entrance and the speeder’s door was wrenched open, setting off a dizzying array of flashes as the press fought to see _the_ Ben Solo and, by extension, _her,_ she realized that she hadn’t quite considered what it would be like to be on the arm of one of the most eligible bachelors in the galaxy.

 _This is... a thing,_ she managed to think as Ben stepped out before turning back to help her from the speeder.

“Watch your skirt, Rey,” he murmured and Rey’s hand flashed down to hold the fabric in place. The _last_ thing she wanted was to show her privates to all of Coruscant.

Rey took a steadying breath as Ben held out his arm to her.

“Ready, sweetheart?” he asked, his expression concerned.

“No, but let’s get this over with, shall we?” Rey replied before threading her arm with his.

And, aside from the flashes, and the yelling for their attention, and the indecent questions, and the lingering glares from other Aristos—who were obviously wondering who Ben Solo was with and, more specifically, _why—_ it was fine.

By the time they made it up the long staircase and into the brightly lit corridors, Rey felt more than a little frazzled.

“I’m going to get us drinks,” Ben said before gently pulling away, only to have Rey reach out.

“I’m your _bodyguard._ The last thing you should be doing is leaving my side,” she chided.

Ben winked. “You’ll be able to see me the entire time, I promise, Rey,” he said while gesturing to the bar—it was pretty close so, mollified, Rey let him go with a weak little wave.

Which, of course, left her open to attack, but not the kind she’d been expecting.

“And just who might _you_ be?” called an airy sounding voice from behind.

Rey shifted, keeping Ben in her sights as she turned to face the voice. A coiffed and scantily dressed human stood before her, arms linked with a similarly dressed Twi’lek. It would have been easier to describe what their clothing _did_ cover than what it didn’t. Still, Rey was impressed that they managed to wear so little without freezing to death.

“Depends on who’s asking,” Rey shot back. The last thing she wanted to deal with was some Aristo bullshit. She didn’t have that kind of time or patience.

“Oh, a _Coruscanti_ accent. Still, tinged with something prosaic, I think; don’t you, my sweet?” the woman said while twirling her long, purple hair. The Twi’lek gave Rey a nasty looking smile before flicking the end of her green lek in a dismissive manner.

Rey rolled her eyes. The last thing she gave a shit about was Aristos and their stuck-up opinions, and she was about to give the woman a piece of her mind before Ben walked over, smoothly stepping between them as he settled Rey and his’ drinks on a passing droid’s tray.

“Carsella,” Ben acknowledge. “Seela. Well met. I see you have already introduced yourselves to my date, Riena.”

At least Ben had the presence of mind not to give her real name. Still, the human woman wasn’t about to back down and seemed to take pleasure in trying to make Rey feel out of place. And it shamed Rey to realize that it was starting to work _._

She’d always felt out of place and events like this just highlighted the fact that she did _not_ belong. But Ben continued, his arm wrapping around her waist as he tugged her along the length of his body. Rey had to reach out against his chest to steady herself as he held her close.

“And where did you drag her up from, _Benny?_ ” Carsella purred. She looked as if she was going to reach out and touch Ben, but he held his arm up to stop her.

“She’s quite the treasure and not one I wish to share,” he said slowly, a peculiar kind of menace rolling through his words as he glared at the woman. They felt palpable and as if they were lined with something more than just his ire—as if his words had a dark and twisting power to them that he was barely managing to control.

She laughed, a sound as hollow as surely her head was. “Debatable. Still, I’m miffed that you didn’t seek out _one of your own_ to bring tonight. Considering what an event it is, and all. And you bring an _unknown_! Why it would be laughable if it wasn’t so sad!”

“I think I’ve had just about enough of you for one evening, Carsella,” he said, his tone suggesting he’d rather go an entire _lifetime_ without having to interact with her again.

“My darling, Rey; shall we?” he murmured and because Rey was so startled at what he’d just called her—in _public—_ of all places, she didn’t realize what he was about to do next until it was too late.

Instead of leading her away, Ben slid his hands over her body, one hand tangling in the hair at the back of her neck while the other held her waist. He took his time, dipped his head slowly, tongue darting out in anticipation over his blood red lips, as he _waited_ until _everyone_ in the proximity could see.

And what he did next so shocked the Aristos that Rey wasn’t certain who would faint first—her at the horror of being at the center of so much attention or _them_ for witnessing it.

Ben Solo. Notorious lothario, and consummate space slut, let his nose brush against hers, their breaths mingling before he pressed his lips to hers.

Rey thought she heard a glass hit the ground, but was so thoroughly distracted by the moment that it blended into the background.

Because Ben Solo had just done the _one_ thing he _never did with anyone._

He kissed _her_.

And he may as well have dropped to his knee and asked for her hand in marriage, for all the scandal this would create. But for all the attention, for all the cattiness he was trying to counteract, it was such a sweet kiss.

_Their first._

And _kriff_ if Rey wasn’t already addicted. No _wonder_ he didn’t kiss anyone on the lips. Once she felt that plush, perfect mouth on hers, the last thing she wanted to consider was that she might not feel it again. So, instead of worry, Rey _leaned_ into the kiss and darted her tongue out and between his lips, an act that seemed to surprise Ben, if his wide eyes were anything to go by.

Fortunately, Ben recovered quickly and what had started out as a sweet, purposeful kiss, was rapidly turning into something dark and delicious. He tasted like sweetness and sin and Rey knew that she’d carry the memory of his lips with her for a very long time to come.

Her hands dug into the fabric of his shirt as her mind and body reeled. She’d _never_ been kissed like this before it was uncanny and all-encompassing. Time solidified around them as the noises of the room melted away. It was just the two of them, their bodies entwined, their lips locked. And Rey realized there was no turning back from this moment.

And the thought frightened Rey to her broken core.

Eventually, one of them—and Rey wasn’t sure who—had sense enough to pull back. Clearing his throat, Ben gave a withering look to the nasty woman and her Twi’lek partner as he grabbed two new drinks from a passing droid as he led Rey towards his private box.

He was angry. Rey knew him well enough to be able to tell that much, but she wasn’t sure why. Ben handed her a drink, downing the contents of his own glass as she sipped hers.

“I’m sorry, Ben. I didn’t mean to draw attention like that,” she started, but Ben shook his head before taking a look around. They weren’t alone and the two attendants, though professional, were _definitely_ listening.

Ben flicked his wrist towards the exit. “Leave us, please,” he directed and attendants quickly shuffled out of the private box.

Rey let Ben lead her around to their seats. The private box was high enough that they could see _everyone_ in the opera, but no one would be able to see them. The height made Rey feel a little dizzy as she sat, or maybe it was the wine. There were only two seats, suggesting that Ben only ever hosted himself and one other person at a time here, which was about right for him.

Ben reached over and gently folded her hand in his, the leather fabric smoothing over her skin as he gently caressed her. “You have nothing to be sorry for. I’m sorry that you had to deal with them. They’re notorious gossips and have nothing better to do with their time than cause problems.”

Rey shrugged, even though some of Carsella’s words had hit their mark. “It happens.”

Ben turned away and stared out over the crowd. The stage was set. It was some Bith romantic tragedy that was famed for its beautiful arias. Rey had the foresight to at least attempt to understand what she was getting herself into and, as she’d studied the holos, she found she really _loved_ the music. It was hauntingly beautiful, and the sounds resonated with the sadness in her heart, not that she was about to admit that to anyone.

Ben turned to look at her as the lights dimmed in the auditorium before pulling her hand to his lips to press a chaste kiss there.

“Perhaps you will let me make it up to you?” he asked quietly as the orchestra tested their strings.

“Really, Ben. You don’t have to do anything. I imagine what you already _did_ will catch you no end of shit...,” Rey started, but Ben silenced her with a gentle nip to her fingertips.

“I want to,” he assured her. “Will you let me apologize?”

Rey cocked her head as the long length of her hair dipped to the side. “What did you have in mind?”

Ben grinned and _immediately_ Rey knew he was planning something obscene and, instead of feeling horrified because they were in public, she only felt _curious._ Ben spread his arms out to the sides, indicating that Rey should join him by sitting on his lap and, as her cheeks flushed and her stomach dipped, Rey decided this was going to be another moment where she pretended that she was worthy of more.

Rey set her half-finished glass down on the table beside her before standing slowly. She let Ben get a good look at her before stepping closer and his eyes felt like a brand against her skin. He wanted _her_ as much as she wanted him, which was so unnerving. With a little flourish of her skirt, Rey twirled before sliding into Ben’s lap.

He was so big, and his long legs split open as he urged her to straddle him as she sat. Rey pressed back as her legs spread over his as she realized he was already hard. Rey let out the most pathetic little moan as she twisted her hips, grinding into that considerable length as he reached out to still her.

“I’d rather this be about _you,_ Rey,” he said with a gentle nuzzle along her neck.

Rey leaned into his warmth as his hands skimmed low. “Make me feel good, Ben,” she murmured as the music struck up.

The opera was beginning. Ben’s lips caught her earlobe as he promised, “Always. _Always, sweetheart._ ”

Rey watched as a lone female—Xi’Dec from the looks of it—made her way out onto the stage, and from the first note and the first slide of Ben’s fingers along her thigh, Rey was entranced.

Because the slit on her dress was obscenely high, Ben didn’t have a problem fishing under the layers of fabric. Ben let out a shaky laugh as his hand found her blaster before sliding higher on her thigh, tracing along the silky fabric of her underwear.

Rey gasped. “Aren’t you going to take your glove off?”

His fingers moved wickedly, ghosting along the seam of her leg before delving under her panties.

“No. I want to smell you on these later. It’s so much easier to fuck my own hand when I have _you_ in my thoughts,” he growled.

Her mouth fell open at his admission before she let her head fall back against his chest. He pulled his hand away for a quick moment and, with a flick of his wrist, a knife shot out from his sleeve; a few slashes later had her underthings falling from her body.

So he _was_ ready in case he needed to fight. Rey tucked that information away for later as she took a steadying breath while Ben’s fingers skimmed along the seam of her sex—already slick with her desire—but her breath ended on a moan as he dipped his fingers _inside._

Ben chuckled behind her before pulling his free hand to his lips. With a tug, he pulled the glove off and held it to her lips. “To keep you quiet—a gag in a pinch.”

Rey bit down on the offered leather as a low moan left her body. He was going to be the end of her, she just knew it.

The opera continued and, all the while, Ben played Rey like an instrument, his touch responding to every take of breath, every twitch of her hips, every quiet _moan._ Rey closed her eyes as the music rose up to them, setting the soundtrack for their own erotic exhibition.

Gods, it would be so easy, to love this man.

To give herself to him. But what would she get in return? For the moment, Rey was willing to indulge his and her own desires, but as for the future... it was uncertain.

 _The moment. The moment. Indulge in the moment,_ she reminded herself, even as it felt like more.

Ben’s teeth rasped along her shoulder as two long, gloved fingers pressed into her, curling wickedly as they stroked within her.

_Kriff, how does he always find that—Oh... Spot!_

Rey bit down hard on the glove in her mouth as his thumb joined his fingers, swirling in time with the music as he pushed her higher.

His free hand traveled up high, holding firmly against the column of her throat as he murmured wicked, dark things into her ear while the music played and the haunting voices reached their ears.

“I knew the first time that I saw you that it would end up like this between us. Your glare. The way you swished your hips as you strode away from me. They’re your tells, do you know that, Rey? I can _feel_ how badly your body wants me, even as your head works to hate me, because I feel the same. And who are you to make me feel this way?” he said through gritted teeth, as if he was just as frustrated with their strange connection as she was... except, there was more?

Rey was overwhelmed by feelings of desire, of completion, of something that she couldn’t quite put the words to—something dangerously akin to love—even as her head reminded her of all that she lacked.

 _Nothing. I’m nothing..._ she thought, chest tight as he fucked her with his hand.

“No, Rey. You’re wrong. You’re _everything,_ ” he said in answer to her thoughts and his words, as much as his touch, flooded her with desire.

“ _Ben,_ ” she managed around his glove, breath hot and teeth tight as her head rolled and her body twisted in his lap.

 _Please... Please... Please!_ she thought, wordlessly seeking the pleasure that only _he_ could give her.

“The way you fight— _everything,_ ” he said against her skin, words punctuated with a growl. “The way you fuck— _everything. But the way you beg._ Rey, I would kill the Chancellor himself just to hear you beg me for _more._ And I’d give it to you. Every. Fucking. Time.”

And as the music swelled, Rey came with a crescendo of her own around Ben’s talented, long fingers, at his wicked and powerful words, as he drew out every last drop of her pleasure while she sat, helpless and wanton in his lap while the music cascaded all around them.

* * *

 

 **Author's Notes: Guys. I had way too much fun with this chapter lol.** I think I'm in love with my Space Hoe and grumpy smuggler smol and this is really inconvenient because I have other things to do lol. Hope you enjoyed. I fucked up my stupid elbow last week by not typing with proper form (I also type a lot for work), SO PRACTICE GOOD POSTURE and proper form, people. Or suffer like me. 

In case you're like me and you like to have an idea of what people were wearing, I took some inspiration from some of my favorite designers.

[This is what Ben is wearing](http://www.tee-vanity.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/01/34.-Baptiste-Giabiconi.jpg)ish when he sneaks up on Rey because he's not wearing the cravat! THE SCANDAL (also just because I have a thing for Baptiste Giabiconi (like omfg).

[This is what Ben is wearing](http://cdn1-www.thefashionspot.com/assets/uploads/gallery/balmain-mens-fall-2016/balmain-m-rf16-2594.jpg) to the opera because he's a dramatic bitch and he knows he can pull of contrasting patterns.

[This is what Rey is wearing](https://66.media.tumblr.com/c3a5e838ecb4d1a0758bd903df2323c8/tumblr_ph261bcyS91vbwiq9o4_1280.jpg) because Ben has an eye for women's fashion and a kink for Rey's legs (center dress, except in Red because Ben loves the way black, white and red look together).

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	5. Ben Solo Space Hoe Standalone: Striptease and Defiance (and Holo-sex HAH)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Space Hoe AU Standalone: Striptease, defiance, and a little Holo-sex (let's just pretend this sort of thing is possible/feasible lol).**

Rey’s comms went off _just_ as she was starting to fall asleep. Whoever was hailing her this late was about to get a fucking earful, that was certain. Fumbling with her bedside table, Rey grabbed for her Holo-pad and angrily answered the transmission, only to be greeted by the infuriatingly handsome face of Ben Solo.

“You better be dying, Ben,” Rey growled. “I was _almost_ asleep.”

“Sleep is for the weak, Rey,” he said with a little laugh. “Besides, you told me that you’d be waiting for my call, so here it is.”

Rey blinked at the hollow. “In what galaxy did I say that?”

Ben seemed as confused as she was. “So, you’re not interested in Holo-sex?” he drawled.

“You called me for an intergalactic Holo-sex session?” Rey squeaked. “I don’t know where you get your nerve!”

Ben’s hologram cocked his head to the side. “Do you not remember the message you sent me a few days ago?”

“What message?” She’d been partying with her friends on Coruscant after a successful spice run. She’d gotten drunk. Danced a lot. And then returned to her hotel to crash before heading back to Maz’s.

“You don’t remember sending me a comm out of the blue and stripping for me on Holo?”

“Doing what with the how now?” Rey sputtered. “Have you lost your mind, laser brain?”

Ben laughed. And then laughed some more. And _kept_ laughing, much to Rey’s ire. He had to be out of his damn mind!

After he composed himself, the Holo shifted a little as he sat on the edge of what was probably his bed. “Why don’t you check your recordings? You might be surprised at who you decide to call when the alcohol is in your system and—little word to the wise—next time you go out with your friends, hand your communication devices over _before_ you start drinking unless you want to talk to me in the middle of the night.”

Rey rolled away from the Holo and flicked through the settings on her wrist comm. And, to her abject horror, there _was_ a message—multiple messages, actually—to Ben Solo.

_Hi, Benny! You awake? Should be dancing! Do you dance? You should dance. You have the legs for it._

Another, an hour later: _Heeeeeeeeey, Bennnnnnn! Stop ignoring me. Do I have to strip to get your attention—the fewer clothes, the better? Hah hah hah._

And more: _So, about the stripping. I’m in the ‘fresher and I can’t do much, but here’s some skin..._

Rey disconnected her comms before she could see more.

“Well, fuck,” she said as her cheeks flushed with color. “I’m sorry, Ben. That wasn’t at all appropriate of me.”

Ben laughed. “I’m sorry that you didn’t realize you sent them. I would have said something before now if I’d known.”

“Yeah, well. I’m embarrassed,” Rey admitted before rolling back towards Ben’s Holo.

“Maybe I can even the playing field a bit?” Ben offered with a grin.

“How’s that now?”

The Holo shimmered as Ben stood. He was remarkably covered, considering Rey was used to seeing him in hardly anything at all. The Holo was remarkably clear and it felt almost as if he was standing right there with her, which was absurd but didn’t make it any less true.

Rey was always surprised at how connected they felt, even when he was driving her nuts. Almost as if fate or damnation or something else was constantly pushing them together. Okay, so maybe it was fate in the form of Ben Solo’s credits, but still. Had Finn never thought to introduce them both, she’d have gone on with her life, jumping from one job to the next and wondering if there was more waiting out there for her.

She’d never expected that the entity waiting for her would be Ben Solo, and she wasn’t entirely convinced that it was a good thing, but the connection remained. Ben slipped his cloak off from his shoulders, and Rey realized _very_ quickly how Ben meant to repay her.

“You don’t have to do this, Ben,” Rey started to sputter, but he waved off her concerns.

“I know I don’t, but I want to,” he assured her. “You can keep it as blackmail material.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “We both know that half the galaxy has already seen what you have to offer, Ben. You’re not exactly discrete,” Rey drawled.

Ben gave her a shrug. “Can’t worry about the past, can we?”

The Holo shifted as he moved. Ben must have positioned it somewhere closer to the bed. As he slowly inched off the layers of his clothing, Rey started to realize what all the fuss about stripping was, because seeing Ben undress for her was affecting her more than she realized it would.

Rey watched as Ben peeled off layer after layer He really was putting on a show for her and Rey couldn’t tear her eyes away as Ben’s hips shifted in a slow dance. His muscles flexed as he moved, drawing her eyes to his broad chest and thickly muscled abs. He was positively sinful, and he knew it. Ben’s hands slid down over the expanse of his abdomen before hitching in the band of his pants. With a wink, Ben slipped his pants down revealing his thick cock and long legs.

 _It was not fair._ How could one man be so fucking attractive?

“Not your first striptease?” Rey managed to joke while she tried to keep her hormones in check.

“Definitely not,” Ben agreed as he finally slid into the bed. The Holo shifted a little as his position changed and, with a pointed look, Ben took his thick cock in hand, gave a few obscene pumps. Rey looked on, mouth slightly open. Ben let out a little laugh as he saw her.

“That’s a good look for you,” he commented as he shifted, legs spreading as he presented himself for her optimal viewing.

Rey’s mouth snapped shut. “I thought you were supposed to be putting on a show? If you want to chat, we can do that with our clothes on,” Rey shot back.

Ben grinned. “There’s my Rey,” he crooned as he took himself back in hand.

Rey’s mouth felt dry as she watched him stroke his cock. He really was obscenely large. His hand worked its way up and down his length, fist tight as he stared at Rey through the Holo.

“Are you going to just sit there and watch, or are you going to join me? You can keep your clothes on this time if you want,” Ben added cheekily.

Rey huffed as she flopped her head onto her pillow.

 _Well,_ if he was going to have fun with himself, so was she. It was the first time she’d ever used a Holo for _this_ sort of activity.

“This is a _secure_ transmission, right?” Rey checked. The last thing she needed was obscene captures of herself for all the galaxy to see.

“Of course,” he replied, as if it was obvious, which meant this _definitely_ wasn’t his first time engaging in Holo-sex either.

Rey rolled her head to the side while her hand slipped low, dipping under the band of her underwear only to realize that she was already wet.

_Fucking sexy Solo._

Almost as if he’d heard her thought, Ben winked at her before increasing the pace of his hand.

“Are you wet, Rey? Is your body all hot and achy for me?”

“Of fucking course it is. You have your cock in your hand and I’m watching!” she growled.

Ben laughed, and the sound echoed through her. “I love that mouth of yours. Just as wicked as ever. No one talks to me the way you do, Rey,” he said languidly, as if he wasn’t holding his cock in his hand as he spoke to her in the nude.

Rey would have rolled her eyes if she wasn’t so fucking aroused. “Yes, well. What do I have to lose?”

 _Nothing. She had nothing and was no one..._ But the last thing she was going to let some Aristo do was walk all over her, though Ben was remarkable in that regard as well—he treated her like an equal.

“I agree. It’s me that has much to lose....” She wasn’t sure what to make of that as his words trailed off while his free hand slipped low to fondle his sack.

Rey let out a deep moan as she watched, touching herself in response to Ben’s wicked display. _Maker_ , she was fucking soaking through her underwear. It would have been embarrassing, except that Ben was always pushing her beyond her own expectations. There wasn’t anyone else that made her feel the way Ben did and, Rey was certain, there wouldn’t be anyone else in her life that would ever be able to compare.

Rey’s sex squelched loudly as she dipped her fingers inside, pumping slowly as she tried to remember what Ben’s hand felt like inside her. It wasn’t quite the same, but it would have to do considering she was on Takodana and he was... wherever he happened to be.

“Kriff, Rey. You’re so eager. Are you going to come for me already?” Ben managed to choke out. His hand left his cock as he dug out some lubrication from beside him. The bottle squirted liquid into his palm before he tossed it to the side and returned his hand to his cock.

“ _Fuck_!” she breathed. She wanted this to last and wished to the galaxy that he _was_ there with her because she needed his touch so badly that she ached for it. But she didn’t want it to be over either.

“I can’t. Ben, I _need_... I need....” _You_ , she added mentally.

It was almost frightening how aroused she felt—how badly she wanted him. Her heart hammered against her chest as she simultaneously fought and staved off her release.

Ben seemed to know exactly what she needed. “Listen to my voice, Rey. I _am_ there with you. Wrapped right around your body—one hand holding the side of your neck while the other delves between your legs. Can you feel me, Rey?”

Rey’s eyes clamped shut as she tried to envision what Ben was describing—the press of his hard body at her back, his warmth, the way he just _knew_ how to touch her. Rey’s fingers rolled the slickness between her legs up and over her throbbing clit. It was almost _too_ sensitive, like it missed his touch and was resisting her release somehow.

“Rey,” he growled, commanding her attention. “Can you feel me? I’m right there with you.”

Rey gasped as she let her imagination take over. It almost _did_ feel like he was there, like he had some strange power that allowed them to bridge the gap between space and time.

“I can feel you. _Oh, Ben,_ ” she moaned.

She could imagine the way he felt, his big body slick with sweat, his hands firm and insistent as they touched her, his lips against her neck as he murmured obscenities into her skin. Ben could get into her head like no one else could. He could see right through to the core of her desires and would achingly string her body along, drawing out her pleasure until she was weak for him, until her only point of contact with reality was his sure touch.

And then, he’d let her come.

But her defiance would often show itself. She was a strong woman, and she’d managed on her own for so long, it was almost hard to let herself over into his care and keeping. Trust was a hard thing to come by, but even though Ben drove her insane, she _did_ trust him.

There was a light inside of him that echoed within her, and an answering darkness that called out to her own. He fit, like a puzzle piece that she hadn’t realized was missing from her life. It was frightening and also wonderful.

And sometimes, when she let Ben Solo show her exactly what she’d be gaining if she let him into her life on a more permanent basis, the realization at what she’d get shook her took her core—and often scared her away.

They _fit._ She knew it. He knew it. But Rey had been on her own for so long, it was hard to hand over any amount of trust. People were selfish. People betrayed you for their own interests. People died. And could she manage if she let Ben in, only to have him one day disappear?

 _Rey..._ his voice seemed to echo all around her.

“Here and now,” he murmured through the Holo. “Stay with me, sweetheart. I’ll catch you if you fall.”

 _Ookay... Trust him. I can trust him,_ a little voice inside her head told her. Rey relaxed into her touch and the pleasure brought on by his wicked commands.

“Feel my hand as it slides down your skin and fucks between your legs—stuffing you full while the other works at your clit. My sweetheart, you’re so good for me. Look at the flush on your skin, the way you pant for me. You are divine, Rey.”

“ _Ben..._ ,” Rey whined as her free hand followed his commands. Her fingers weren’t long or thick enough to mimic his truly, but his strained voice and the sounds of him fucking his own hand were enough to keep her on that pleasurable edge.

“That’s my Rey. You’re fucking soaking. I can _hear_ how wet you are—almost feel it. Maker, Rey. You are incomparable and you’re all mine—aren’t you?” he said with a groan as Rey shifted to stare into the Holo.

His legs were splayed, and his hand moved along his cock furiously as he looked to be getting close to coming as well. Ben’s back arched off the bed, and the Holo flickered as Rey watched.

“Say it, Rey. _Please,_ ” he groaned.

Rey’s eyes fluttered closed as her fingers worked between her legs. She was going to fucking come, but first, she would tell him what he wanted to hear. “I am _yours,_ Ben. And you better _not_ fucking forget it.”

Ben let out a loud groan. “Oh, _fuck,_ Rey. Never. _I will never_ forget it. Now show me how pretty you look when you come all over your own hand. I want to remember this moment _forever._ ”

Rey’s head thrashed against her pillow as the pleasure rushed through her, radiating from her core outward, but there was something more. As before, she felt as if Ben was right there with her—in her mind, against her, _inside_ her—wickedly heightening her orgasm with his touch.

It was overwhelming and otherworldly feeling, frightening even as the pleasure lingered while Ben joined her. Rey moaned, watching as his hips bucked off of his bed. His cock twitched as he twisted his hand, pumping once— _twice—_ before thick ropes of cum shot from his length, painting his stomach with his release as he came _and came._

 _There’s something more at work here..._ Rey thought dreamily as she watched the rapid rise and fall of Ben’s chest while he enjoyed every last bit of his orgasm. Even as her mind fought to rationalize and dismiss the counter, her body and heart resisted and called out for one terrifying thing: _more._

* * *

Rey snuggled into her bed as she enjoyed the lingering pleasure thrumming through her veins, but when a yawn overtook her, she realized that it was way too late and that she had shit to do in the morning.

“I guess I should get... erm, going? Thanks for the call and, well, everything else,” she said with a sweeping gesture down her body.

“Goodnight, Rey. Feel free to call me any time—drunk or not,” Ben said with a smile.

“Yeah, well. I think I’ll take your advice and hand my comms over to a friend before I start drinking. Calling you is one thing, but there are a few people who I would _not_ want to talk to when I’ve been drinking.”

Ben laughed. “This wouldn’t be a problem if you just gave up the smuggler life and came to live with me.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “We both know you’re not serious about that and, besides, we’d kill each other. Or I’d kill you, and I’m just starting to _like_ you, Ben. So it would be really inconvenient to have it all end with your murder.”

“I am rather attached to this existence; though if I were to die, I would prefer it be at your hands,” he joked.

“Ben, you are strangely morbid.”

“And you love it. Call me soon, sweetheart. And think about my offer. Imagine how your life would be if you were at my side,” he crooned.

Rey sighed. “Don’t make promises you don’t intend to keep. Besides, what would your harem think if you took a fulltime girlfriend? I can only imagine what the revolt would be like.”

She’d meant it as a joke, but Ben’s face looked hurt for a fraction of a second before his lips slipped back into that easy smile.

“You’re probably right. It’s late. I’m going to get some sleep,” he said with a yawn.

“I thought sleep was for the weak?”

“Well, it was more appropriate to say than I’m going to sign off and fuck my hand a few more times before finally passing out, but you asked.”

Ben’s grin was positively wicked as Rey laughed. “You’re terrible. Don’t comm me this late again unless you’re dying and maybe not even then.”

“No promises, sweetheart,” he said before waving. “Talk to you soon, Rey.”

“Goodbye, Ben. And... Take care of yourself,” she added

Ben blew her a kiss before assuring her, “Always, sweetheart.”

The Holo flickered as it shut off. Rey knew that they’d likely be seeing each other soon. It always seemed to work that way, no matter how hard she tried to resist him. And, more and more, the icy barrier she’d erected over her heart was being chipped away at by Ben’s talented body, but more than that, it was his presence. Of course, she loved the sex, but there was more to Ben Solo than she’d first thought.

And with happy thoughts of a future yet to come, Rey fell asleep with a smile on her lips.

* * *

 

Author's **Notes:** So this is dedicated to nonnie(s) on Tumblr (wrote a great deal more about Space Hoe and his grumpy smol--like 5.5k and counting, but it was too long for a fucking kinktober update, so that's coming sometime in the future--thank you for your input!!).

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	6. Ben Solo Space Hoe: Lingerie and Dirty Talk. 1/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Canon Divergent AU. Lingerie and dirty talk slight praise kink, slight daddy kink at the end. I have no fucking excuses other than this just ran away with itself lol.**

**Rey is a smuggler in this and not a Jedi. Ben’s still a ‘known Hoe™’ with a ‘monster dick’, which is just the best thing ever. Whatever SFW is, this is decidedly not it. Lots of swearing and smuttiness throughout. Also, Rey’s p much in denial about how much she likes the man (and not just the sex), which is just great. This was inspired by some great art that was lost in the Tumblr purge. RIP. Gone, but not forgotten, at least by me HAHA.**

**Yes, I listened to a lot of Lana Del Rey when I wrote this, no I don’t feel bad about it lol. Have fun with this cracky, slutty Canon-divergent AU!**

* * *

 

Ben Solo, known hoe and Rey Kenobi, known Smuggler did _not_ like each other. Not that it kept them from fucking on occasion. Disliking someone and wanting to fuck them were two completely different set of emotions and, as Rey stared at Ben Solo, dressed in what might pass as clothing for a Twi’lek, she realized she was feeling more of the latter than the former at the moment.

_It’s barely lingerie and yet... Really kriffing effective._

Ben’s flimsy skirt flowed around his long, muscular legs as he hitched a hand on his hip and quirked a smile with a mouth that was made for sin. His long hair was curled and woven with golden leaf which glittered in the low light. His chest was bare, except for the filmiest top that exposed more skin than it covered. And yet, he wore the lingerie like a queen wore a crown.

Ben was the worst kind of business partner. Constantly flirting and getting himself into trouble, or sticking his cock in whatever galactic pussy he could find—not that he discriminated. Ben Solo had a reputation for sticking his dick in anything beautiful and willing.

Yet, there was a regalness to his bearing that most people, including Rey, found very attractive. Ben Solo knew what his reputation was, and he reveled in it, but when he spoke to you, it was the most singular experience. The galaxy seemed to slow down whenever he turned that intense gaze on you—and everyone else melted away, half-convincing the object of his attention that he was already enamored with them.

He wasn’t, but it didn’t feel like that when he looked your way. And when he _touched_... Rey shivered, remembering exactly what _that_ felt like.

_Gods damn you, Solo._

Rey didn’t know why she tolerated him. Except, that was a lie. Between Ben’s monster dick and his impressive sexual repertoire, she’d never been more well-fucked in her life. Well, whenever she let him in her bed, that was.

Right now, his charm and willingness to use his body to get what he wanted was _working wonders_ on the guard, which was great because the bar was empty and the pulse of the music wouldn’t do much to disguise their heist.

Ben had the Nagai male eating out of the palm of his hand. It was one of the sleaziest bars in one of the dankest areas of Coruscant and Rey hated it. But providence or bad luck, maybe both, had dropped her, yet again, into Ben solo’s lap. A rich playboy with a penchant for pleasure, he had access to the kinds of places that Rey only dreamed of, never mind the access his family connections afforded him.

And if she wanted to find out the truth of her own family history, she needed Ben—and needed to keep her heart in check. The last thing she needed was to lose her head over someone like _him,_ no matter how good he was in bed.

And he was very, _very good._

The first time she’d been stupid enough to fall into Ben Solo’s bed, they’d been celebrating their haul. He’d been introduced by her best friend Finn, and she’d been assured that, while it might look otherwise, Ben Solo was a reliable source of information—and really great in a fist fight.

She’d seen his battle prowess first hand. As much as Ben seemed to shirk responsibilities and, well, _clothing that covered_ his assets, he was damn good in a fight and had saved Rey’s ass on more than one occasion.

She’d had some drinks, but was far from drunk, and had somehow ended up sitting much too close to Ben, who’d only made matters worse by being so fucking attractive and _charming._

He’d made her laugh. Gods, she was such a sucker for a funny man. And when funny came wrapped in a package like Ben Solo, she was a goner. They’d gone from laughing to kissing to _fucking_ in a Coruscant minute and it had been the most thoroughly enjoyable lay of her life as Ben had realized, where none of her other lovers had, that Rey _loved_ to talk dirty.

It was almost as if he could see inside her head and, maybe with his strange powers, he could. Either way, fucking Ben was all-encompassing in a way she hadn’t experienced before, or since. It felt strange, almost like there was an undercurrent running between them both that manifested best when they were open and vulnerable. Whatever it was, he was as much inside her head as he was her sex and the combination was unbelievably intoxicating.

“Who knew what a fierce, little fuck you’d be?” Ben marveled as he dipped her back on the sectional couch, not missing a beat as his hips thrust _hard_ into hers, press his thick in cock about as deep as it could go.

“Is that what you like, Ben?” Rey managed as her nails trailed a path down his back, which earned her a low hiss from Ben.

“Sweetheart, whatever gets me between your legs and into that sweet cunt is what I like,” he’d said, obscenely.

Rey’s sex had clenched in response and whether it was his own intuition or his prowess, what he said next made her come harder than she’d ever had.

“What I want right now is for you to be a good girl for me, sweetheart. Show me how hard you can come for me, won’t you? Let me fucking _feel it—let me fucking hear it._ ”

_Good...? I’m good...?_

What was it about those words that did just about _everything_ for her?

Ben had halted his movements and brought one big hand up to cup the side of her face. Locking gazes, he assured her, “You’re the best girl in the entire galaxy. So show me how good you are for me and come, Rey. Come around my cock for me, won't you? My _good girl?_ ”

 _And then he moved._ And it felt like he was fucking her entire being—in her head, in her body, in her heart—his words reverberated throughout her entire being and Rey’s back arched off the couch as she came and came and came.

_Just for him._

If there was a man with a filthier mouth than Ben in the galaxy, Rey hadn’t met him. And she never forgot it, nor was she able to resist letting him back into her bed... nearly every time their paths crossed. She wasn’t proud of herself for it, kind of hated herself, really, but that wasn’t much different from how she felt about herself on a regular basis.

At least, Ben made her feel good when fucked her, and that was something.

Rey watched as Ben leaned in close, his bare leg brushing against the Nagai as Ben murmured something in the male’s ear. Ben’s big hand came up and slowly trailed a finger over Nagai’s exposed skin, which earned Ben a laugh and soon, they were too busy with each other to notice Rey sneak into the office behind them.

Rey shot a quick look over to where Ben was absolutely going to _town_ on the Nagai who was, Rey had to admit, rather handsome and obviously into human males. Ben had pulled the Nagai close and turned him away from where Rey was sneaking. Ben’s hands were low and gentle against the male as he thoroughly distracted him. And it _was_ distracting, even to Rey. They made for quite the sight.

To any observer, it would look like two lovers wrapped up in each other, but Ben caught her eye as if to say, _Hurry up, sweetheart._ Rey swallowed.

This was her chance, and she wasn’t going to fuck it up because she couldn’t keep her hormones in check, no matter how hot Ben was and how much she wanted to see how far he’d go. Man, she must be hard-up if _this_ was how she reacted to seeing two males making out.

_When was the last time I had sex...?_

It had been an age. But she dismissed the thought and tried to ignore the little moans Ben was making in favor of looking for the datapad. It took some digging, but Rey managed to find exactly what they were looking for in a hidden compartment on the underside of the office desk. The datapad was marked with a great, golden star—the syndicate’s symbol—and this Nagai was going to be in no end of shit for letting it slip out of his fingers.

With the datapad secured, Rey signaled to Ben who gave her a wink over the shoulder of the male he was currently wrapped up in and then disappeared as said male pulled him towards a dark hallway.

Rey went back to the lounge and waited for Ben to return.

_And waited._

And soon Ben and the Nagai stumbled out from the hallway, with Ben looking like the Lothcat that caught the crickbeet, and the Nagai looking dazed.

Rey was pissed. Definitely not because she was feeling anything akin to jealousy—absolutely not. But Ben was supposed to be taking this seriously, and he most certainly was _not_ if he was willing to disappear with strange alien males in hallways!

Ben strode towards her, as confident as any Naboo queen before he extended a hand to her.

“Do I want to know where that’s been?” she joked, half-serious, before taking his big hand as she let him pull her up.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know exactly what these hands can do, sweetheart,” he shot back.

Rey glared up at him—way up. He was so kriffing tall—but suddenly, the look on his face shifted from playful to something close to compassion.

“Don’t worry, sweetheart. He only _thinks_ he got what he was after,” Ben assured her and Rey had to resist the urge to roll her eyes because she certainly was _not_ jealous.

 _Fucking Force users,_ she thought, half-certain that Ben could hear her. He was definitely smiling at her expense.

“How much trouble has that particular skill gotten you into in your life?” she wondered.

“More trouble than I care to think about,” he assured her as she twined her arm around his while they walked towards the exit.

And it was going fine until it wasn’t. They were halfway back to the port when they heard the cries. Rey turned to see the guard from the club, who had obviously worked off whatever Ben had done to him, and was now dashing towards the both of them along with a sizable gang of thugs.

“I thought you said you worked your fucking magic on him!” she cried as Ben pulled her around a corner and down an alley.

“I did! But it doesn’t always take—depending on the species and mental fortitude of the individual it’s working on. Guess he was stronger than I thought,” Ben mused as they ran.

A blaster bolt singed the edges of her hair before making impact in the wall beside her head. “Fuck! Move your ass, Solo!”

Grabbing Ben’s hand, she led him through the labyrinthine spaceport, tugging him in the direction of her ship.

“They must have noticed the missing datapad sooner than we thought!” he yelled and Rey could feel her eyes rolling.

“I can see that! Look. There’s the Falcon! Hustle!”

The one advantage they had was that their pursuers were without a ship—for now. If they could get onboard without getting shot, things would be fine. Probably. Mostly.

Humans and aliens alike dodged out of their way as they ran across the open area of the port. They were completely vulnerable, but with a wave of Ben’s hand as they ran, some shipping containers slammed into the durasteel ground behind them, blocking their pursuers.

“Handy little trick, that,” Rey commented as she launched herself at her ship and pressed the release for the Falcon’s plank.

“Don’t always have the mental fortitude for it, but the potential for death is one hell of a motivator.”

They ran into the ship. Ben lagged behind to secure the ship while Rey ran for the cockpit, slamming herself into the captain’s chair as she started takeoff. No time for clearance—they were getting the hell out of Coruscant.

Frantic calls from the area’s control tower sounded over the comm unit, which Rey promptly ignored as she punched in the flight coordinates. Once they were safely out of the atmosphere, she made the jump to light speed. She’d drop Ben back on Corellia before seeking out her contact and arranging a swap for the datapad.

Her heart was still racing once Ben joined her in the cockpit and she looked over as he slinked into the co-pilots chair, long legs spread wide as he leaned back and laughed.

“Great work, sweetheart!”

Rey glowered. He was _enjoying_ this!

“You really are the worst. We could have died. And why don’t you go put some clothes on? You’re distracting dressed like... _that,_ ” she said while gesturing towards his body.

Of course, he ignored her request, latching on to the only part of her sentence that he’d managed to listen to. “But you like it, don’t you, Rey? I can feel it rolling off of you. You’re scared, angry, but you also really love the thrill of what you do.”

Rey rolled her neck as she considered telling him exactly where he could go shove his insight, but he was right. She did love her work and, moreover, she enjoyed doing this work _with him._ She assumed he knew that part too because stood and took a step closer, crowding over her as she sat.

“You’re going to be the death of me, Solo,” Rey managed as she craned her neck up to look at him.

He was so close. _Too_ close. _Can’t resist him when he’s this close_ —close. Barely dressed as he was, she could trace the pattern of his freckles and moles with her eyes—a beautiful constellation that spread across his perfect, broad body.

“See something you like, smuggler?” he rasped, which went straight to her core.

_Fuck._

“Only if you want to,” he replied to her thought.

“So you can hear me?” she asked, pretending to be miffed about it.

Ben leaned in closer, plush lips brushing against her neck as he answered, “Only when you yell.”

Rey curved her neck as he pressed his lips against her skin leisurely as if they hadn’t just barely escaped death and weren’t running for their lives.

Like he had all the time in the galaxy.

This was the worst part about Ben Solo because he _always_ made Rey forget herself, forget her stresses, forget the galaxy, forget anything other than the how faint flecks of gold in his warm, brown eyes flickered as he stared at her while they fucked. There were a million reasons why she shouldn’t entertain the thought of inviting someone like Ben into her bed, but none were coming to mind at the moment.

Instead, she challenged, “What else have you heard from me?”

His tongue darted out to dab at her skin, which sent a shiver through her entire body—she _knew_ what that tongue could do.

Ben’s voice was low and wicked as he detailed her thoughts. “You think that you must be boring in bed, which couldn’t be farther from the truth because you are so clear about what you want, it makes it easy for me—too easy; I love it.”

Rey swallowed thickly. There was no way he felt it too, was there? That strange surge of awareness that seemed to run between them both. It was always there at the periphery, but when they fucked, it was sharp and intense and almost enough to make Rey think she was going crazy.

“More,” she begged as he leaned back and extended a hand towards her.

Rey slipped her hand into his and let out a gasp as he turned her quickly before pulling her back against his front. His hand slipped up along her chest before coming to rest on her throat—gently holding her right where he wanted her.

His head dipped, and he nipped against her earlobe as he continued. “You think I have a giant cock which does wonders for my ego, but out of all the things that I do to you, you like it best when I make you come with my mouth.”

Rey took a shuddering breath. Gods, wasn’t _that_ the truth? Ben was good at absolutely everything he did in bed, but when he fucked her with his mouth, it was almost euphoric. _No one_ had ever made her feel the same.

 _What about me? Is there anything you like about me?_ she thought, as loudly as she could—she hoped.

A puff of air and a shaky laugh let her know that he heard her. “I love how you see me, Rey. Just me. Not a senator’s sun or a rich man with an agenda or... anything other than who I am. You see me, and it means more to me than just about anything else in the galaxy.”

“Oh,” she said softly. “But... I thought we hated each other?”

Ben continues as his hand on her throat tilted her head to the side so that he could worry his lips against the exposed skin of her shoulder. “Hate. Love. Two sides of the same coin, sweetheart.”

Rey let her eyes slip closed as Ben used his free hand to pick at the edges of her thin shirt, dipping beneath to trail a finger along her waistband.

“I can feel your heartbeat against my palm. Are you afraid?” he murmured.

“No. Yes,” she said. She wasn’t afraid of him, but the lingering threat of death was still thrumming through her veins.

“Hmm.” Lips pressed against her as they were, she felt more than heard his utterance and it was electric as it passed through her body.

Ben brushed his nose against her skin as he said, “You did so well back there, Rey. You were so brave. Such a _good girl_ for me. I barely had to do anything because you handled it all so well.”

Rey let out the most pathetic little sound at his words.

_Fuck. Fuck. F U C K._

His lips plucked at her earlobe. “Only. If. You. _Want to._ ”

Rey let out a gasp. He really was too fucking much. And whatever was going on between them had worked Ben up as well because his sizable cock was pressing into her ass. Which wasn’t his fault, really, given how thick and long it was; still she couldn’t resist the urge to press back into it, which earned her a groan from Ben.

“What do you want, Rey?” he all but growled. “Tell me. Let me show you what good girls get—let me reward you my sweet, brilliant, beautiful girl.”

Rey’s hand trembled as she raised it and thread it through his dark hair, fingertips brushing against the baubles that were threaded through the long lengths.

“Ben,” she whined as her legs rubbed together, trying to stave off the ache between her thighs.

Rey’s legs felt weak and if she wasn’t being supported by Ben’s big body, she would have crumpled to the ground.

“Try again, sweetheart,” he urged. He knew what she wanted, but he wanted to hear _her_ say it.

Rey swallowed thickly. He really was too fucking much, but she relented because she wanted it and him and _everything_ way too much to play games right now.

“ _Daddy, show me,_ ” she begged, the words flowing from her mouth before she could stop them.

And the laugh that rolled out of Ben was wicked and full of promise.

“That’s my _good girl_.”

Rey held her breath and wondered what was yet to come for her and Ben. His hand dipped below her waistband as she bit her lip in anticipation.

Whatever was going to happen between, she knew that she would be thoroughly ruined for all lovers yet to come—if she wasn’t already.

For if there was one thing that Ben Solo was good at, it was being _very fucking memorable._

* * *

Author's Notes: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. I stan (1) Galactic Space Slut. It must be the height of writer’s narcisissm to fall in love with your own character lol (INSPIRED BY OTHERS! RIGHT right). Ok, so to be clear, I’m sex positive, so I really am not being judgy here about Ben’s preferences (with the word slut, I guess). I’m taking it back? I’m a slut for Ben Solo? I’m a slut for Star Wars? LOL Anyways. Ahem. I had way too much fun with this chapter and I’ll have a little more to come, I think. There are some prompts that would work **really** well for these two *COUGH* the ending is a hint *COUGH* Thanks for reading, for the lovely comments, the kudos, and just for being you <3

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	7. Ben Solo Space Hoe: Daddy/praise/size kink. 2/2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Canon Divergent AU, Space Hoe (continuation from chapter thirteen): Daddy/praise/size kink**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some notes at the bottom concerning the kinks in this chapter :) As ever, this is all consensual and the focus is more on their blossoming relationship, with some light kinks mixed in there.

 

“So, let me get this straight. You took me to your _mom’s_ house?” Rey was the opposite of impressed. Sure, she shouldn’t even be on Corellia and she’d likely regret it later—especially, considering Maz had just messaged with a _big_ offer. Not _Ben Solo_ big, but normal big.

But Rey and gone and gotten herself worked up after their last job and now she wanted that Solo Dick. Which was about the most frustrating thing in the galaxy. The more time she spent with Ben, the more she _wanted_ his attention and, what was worse, _he_ seemed to be of the same mind.

It wouldn’t work, despite what he insisted. They were _literally_ from different worlds. And Ben was part of a social class that Rey had no idea how to navigate her way through—okay, that wasn’t entirely true, but she _hated_ having to fuck around with snobs. Her idea of a good time was staying in her room on Takodana and reading some smutty Holos, and _their_ idea of a good time was bringing her smutty Holo books to life in ways she’d not realized were possible.

And still. She was on Corellia. With Ben Solo. Outside of his _mother’s mansion._

“She’s not home, Rey. And it’s more of a family estate that my mother’s house. She’s hardly ever here. And, believe me when I say, the last thing she’d have an issue with is me sleeping with someone like you,” Ben said while giving her a pointed look.

“I’m not really sure how to take that, but let’s get inside before someone sees us,” Rey suggested as Ben walked up the front steps, flipped open a panel, and punched in a code for the main door. He _was_ still scantily dressed from their mission and, even if they had landed in a private docking bay, Rey was interested in keeping her anonymity intact, for now, at least.

 _Hard to run when everyone knows your face_ , she thought as Ben gestured for her to follow.

Ben’s familial home was just outside of Coronet City, which meant it had all the beauty of the countryside and the convenience of being close to the main city, without all the ugliness that came with actually _being_ in a major port.

From the outside, it looked typically Corellian—high arches and rounded peaks made for a distinct look, but as Ben led her inside, Rey was surprised at how much it felt like _home._ This really was a place for family and Rey was surprised that Ben had decided to take her to a space that was quite clearly still somewhere that he and his family frequented.

“You’ll have to forgive the mess. The staff alternate days because we’re not here very often, and the last time I was in I didn’t have time to alert them. Though the droids seem to have kept things mostly up to par,” Ben said as he reached out and grabbed Rey’s hand.

“I think it’s beautiful. It feels more welcoming than your place in Coruscant,” she admitted.

Here, the home was almost... dowdy? Ben’s Coruscant apartment was so modern and this was so full of life—and trinkets—that the comparison was stark.

Family photos featuring smiling faces lined the walls as clutter seemed to fill everywhere else. It was obvious that the items had been chosen for their meaning and not for their value, as stuffed animals, little souvenirs, and beautiful busts and artwork filled the nooks and crannies.

It was lovely, and as Ben led her further into the home, she wondered what it would be like to grow up in a place like this.

“I have a lot of memories here,” Ben offered while guiding Rey further inside. “The private rooms are in the back of the house.”

“So, how does this work?” Rey asked. She wasn’t really that adventurous when it came to sex and Ben was definitely good at getting her to come out of her comfort zone. But the last thing she wanted was to embarrass herself or disappoint him.

Ben stopped and gently pulled her in front of him before answering, “Well, questions are good. Communication is great, actually. So, no matter what we choose to do right now, if there is anything that happens that you’re not enjoying, tell me and it stops.”

Rey nodded. “Same for you.”

Ben winked and Rey had the feeling that there wasn’t much of anything that he _didn’t_ try, at least once, but he thanked her anyway.

“For me, it revolves around caring for each other—and trust. It takes a lot of trust and strength to let yourself be taken care of and I’m happy for the chance to show you how much I _love_ to take care of you,” Ben explained. She liked that idea—that it was centered on caring as well as desire.

“Is it all sexual? Do I need to call you ‘daddy’ now?” Rey asked. She could feel her cheeks flushing. She really hadn’t thought this through and, though it had seemed like a good time on the Millennium Falcon, now she was worried her inexperience would get in the way of her enjoyment.

Ben tipped his head to the side as he held his arms open for her. Rey gave a little sigh of relief as she stepped close and wrapped her arms around his bare middle. He smelled like sweetness and sin, a scent that lingered in her mind and always kept her wondering when she’d be able to see her infuriating man again.

Pressing his lips against her brow, Ben assured her, “You can call me whatever you like. We don’t even have to role play like that if you’d prefer not to.”

Rey tilted her head back and looked into his handsome face. His makeup was smeared from both her and the Nagai male, but it did nothing to diminish how attractive he was. If Rey had been told that things would end up this way with Ben _months_ ago, she’d have never believed it. He’d been hot, arrogant, and the best lay of her life, but there was so much more to him than met the eye.

“I don’t really know what I’d like to do,” she answered honestly. “Can we go slow?”

Ben dipped his head and brushed his lips along the skin behind her ear as he quietly assured her, “As slow as you want, Rey.”

Rey swallowed hard. He was _too_ much and even when he was trying to be sweet, his natural sensuality just overrode her senses.

Ben, possibly realizing this, pulled back and added, “I thought we could start with a bath and go from there—see how you feel. I’m at your disposal, but how much time do you have?”

“Well, considering I turned down Maz’s contract, all the time in the world, really. It’s your lucky day.”

“Any day that I get to spend with you is a lucky day for me, Rey,” he replied as butterflies— _fucking butterflies—_ flittered in Rey’s stomach.

 _Shit, shit, shit!_ She was most definitely falling in love with Ben Solo, notorious space slut and apparent thief of her heart.

“You just want to get lucky,” she tried to joke.

Ben gently nosed her neck as he replied, “I _know_ my chances for that are pretty high, but I want you to understand that this means something to me.”

Rey bit her lip as she considered the weight of his words. This wasn’t just some random hookup with some hot, infuriating man. Somewhere along the line, her ire had changed into interest, passion, and _more._ But could she afford to be vulnerable with a man like Ben Solo?

Rey took a breath to calm herself as she decided to try. “I’m afraid of getting my heart broken, Ben.”

Ben’s arms held her tight as he seemed to weight his words carefully. “I can’t promise that I won’t hurt you, only that I’ll try not to. I’m sure you’ve come to realize that half of the rumors about me are flat out lies, and the other half are exaggerations?”

“Yeah, well, of course, but I don’t exactly fit into your extravagant world, Ben.”

“You fit _perfectly,_ Rey. I want you to understand something because I don’t think I’ve been clear enough with my intentions,” Ben started, but Rey cut him off.

“Your intentions? This sounds kind of serious for you, Ben.”

He gently slid a hand up her back and threaded his fingers into her hair before answering. “It _is_ serious for me. I struggle with letting people see who I really am, but I’ve never had that problem with you. I want you to know, Rey, that from the _moment_ you and I had our connection, you were the _only_ person I thought about—the only person I wanted to be with—the only person I _was_ with.”

“Are you telling me that you haven’t slept with anyone else since starting to sleep with me?”

Ben sighed a little. “That’s exactly what I’m telling you.”

Rey choked out a laugh. “I mean, I’ve never had a problem with your past or reputation, but I kind of... well. I’ve hoped it meant more to you as well. Sometimes, I felt you drawn to you against my better judgment and you just _can’t_ seem to stop contracting me for work, and it’s kind of, well. Ben, I think this might be serious for me, too.”

His hand gently caressed the back of her head. “A little more conversation would work wonders for our relationship,” Ben mused.

“Talking has never been our strong suit,” Rey replied.

“No, but maybe with time and some practice, we could remedy that?”

“Let’s start with a bath,” Rey suggested with a wink and Ben laughed.

“With pleasure, sweetheart.”

* * *

The ‘fresher was just as welcoming as the rest of the home and instead of some lavish area, like his _grotto_ on Naboo, this was kind of basic. Just a sonic and a tub that took way too long to fill with water while they both watched on, wrapped in towels.

“It still seems so wasteful,” Rey commented as bubbles formed on the top of the water.

Ben leaned over the edge of the tub and tested the temperature. “Yes, I’m well aware, Rey,” he replied. “And like I’ve told you, the water is recycled and conserved on most planets.”

“But _still._ ”

“Rey, I smell like that Nagai male and that’s about the last scent I want on my body—or _yours,_ ” he said before dropping his towel.

Rey hissed at what was a blatant distraction. She really was never going to get used to the sight of him naked. His skin glittered with some sort of cosmetic sheen and Rey really enjoyed the look of it. Dark hair dusted his legs and arms, and was trimmed neatly around his cock, which only served to make his already sizable appendage look _larger._

Catching her gaze as she watched him, Ben chuckled before saying, “I’m going to jump in the sonic first if you want to join me. I’d rather wash off a bit first... something about sitting in murky water is just off-putting.

“Yeah, I feel like I’m covered in an inch of grime from that seedy club,” Rey replied before reaching her hand out to Ben who led her over to the corner of the room.

The sonic shower was small, so fitting both of them inside was a challenge, but a fun one. Rey laughed as Ben tried to fit his broad body in with her wedged in front of him. Ben reached over her shoulder to press the control panel for the sonic and they both stood there, awkwardly, as the dirt was repulsed from their body.

“I’m about as clean as I’m ever going to get, and you’re squishing me into the wall a bit,” Rey said with a laugh as Ben opened the sonic’s door and stepped out.

“Ready for more bathing?” Ben joked.

“You fucking Aristos and your decadent lifestyles,” she replied while giving a shake of her head as she wrapped herself in a towel again.

“What can I say? We know how to have a good time no matter what we’re doing.” Ben gave her hand a little tug as they crossed over to the tub.

“It’s pretty hot, so be careful. We both should fit, but I’ll get in first,” Ben offered while sitting on the edge of the sunken tub. After he settled in, Rey hooked a leg over the edge and stepped onto the bottom of the tub.

“Holy _kriffing_ hell! It’s hot!”

Ben laughed. “I did warn you!”

“How in the name of all that is light are you _sitting_ in that?” Rey squawked as she settled on the edge. “It’s going to take me an age to get into this tub.”

“Take as long as you need and I like hot tubs—it’s relaxing!”

Rey scrunched her face at him in disbelief. “I’ll take your word for it. I, for one, am not interested in scalding my fucking skin off.”

“What about the towel, can that come off?” Ben suggested with a wink.

Rey shrugged. “I guess that can go,” she said while tugging at the edges of the towel before chucking it across the room.

Ben gave her a look. “And just what did the towel do to you?”

“Offended my honor, obviously. I don’t know? I kind of just felt like throwing it, but now I’m going to freeze my ass off once I get out of this tub.”

“True. Or you can beg me for my assistance,” Ben teased.

“Oh, _daddy please...,_ ” Rey purred, meaning it as a joke, but a little shiver of excitement shot through her at Ben’s reaction. He looked surprised, pleased, and aroused all at once—his skin was flushed from the heat of the water, and his neck bobbed as he swallowed thickly.

“That would work,” he murmured before catching his full bottom lip in his teeth.

Rey _liked_ that. With a smile, she admitted, “You really shouldn’t let me know your preferences like this, Ben. What if I take advantage of you?”

Rey dipped her other leg into the hot water while he answered. “Oh, I am more than fine with you taking advantage of me, Rey. I’m entirely at your disposal—let me show you how much I appreciate your trust.”

After taking a deep breath, Rey stood in the tub and shimmied herself in front of Ben with her back facing him.

“You can stay like this, if you prefer,” Ben offered, obviously amused as her ass was right in his face.

“Yeah, I think not,” Rey said before shooting him a look over her shoulder. “I’m going to take a seat, help make sure I don’t fall? This tub is slippery.”

Ben’s big hands came up and held her hips to steady Rey as she sank under the water with a little, “Meep!”

“Still hot for you, sweetheart?” Ben asked from behind her. His arms wrapped around her middle as she slowly pressed back into him.

“It’s molten, but I’m sure I’ll get used to it.”

Rey rested her cheek on Ben’s broad chest and, not for the first time, she was struck by the size of him. She didn’t think of herself as a petite woman, but when she was in his arms, she felt so small. But it wasn’t a frightening feeling, if anything, it made her feel strangely comfortable, as if, for the first time in her life, she wasn’t alone.

“Have you always been so big?” Rey wondered, lips brushing against his chest as she spoke.

Ben laughed a little as his hand trailed water over her skin. “I guess. I was pretty lanky as a child, but I filled out as I got older.”

 _And how!_ she thought, and Ben laughed again.

“That was a loud one,” Ben admitted. “Unintentional creeping.”

“You _can_ hear my thoughts! Bantha shit!” Rey cursed as she stared up into his face with a sheepish look.

“I mean, it’s not all the time,” Ben hedged. “Only when they’re really loud.”

“Like when I’m thinking about how attractive I find you?” Rey wondered.

“Or when you’re angry at me—or when I’m inside you. Your thoughts are pretty loud then.”

Rey sucked in a breath at the revelation. She was a mix of angry, relieved, and weirded out.

“I’m not going to apologize for my thoughts. You should use your Jedi powers for... more noble purposes than reading minds!” she chided.

Ben leaned over her, lips brushing along her shoulder as he assured her, “Oh, believe me, _I do._ ”

_He’s in your head when you’re fucking. No wonder he always seems to know how to get you off!_

“Well, that explains some things,” Rey marveled. “And, I mean, I had an idea that _something_ was going on. I knew that you couldn’t be _that_ good in bed without some inside help.”

Ben nipped her shoulder. “You also talk _a lot,_ and I’m a good listener. Believe me, Rey, you telegraph your desires like no one else and I thoroughly enjoy it.”

Rey snorted as she snuggled into Ben while the water lapped at her skin and, for a few moments, they sat in companionable silence.

It was a strange sort of bliss to just lay back and let Ben take care of her. She’d been alone for so much of her life that she’d learned to be self-dependent from a young age. But, for now, she could just let Ben take the lead and, strangely, the thought was freeing.

Ben reached along the edge of the tub to grab some soap and a sponge. Rey watched as he lathered the sponge before he dropped the soap in water. Ben pulled his hand between them both as he started rubbing the sponge over her back. And it struck Rey that his touch was comforting. She wanted more of it, but not in the way that she normally craved. This was simple affection—caring—and it was so foreign to her that she felt tears pricking at the corner of her eyes in response to his kindness.

_How fucked am I if a simple bath with someone is enough to make me cry?_

“You deserve to be cared for, Rey. You deserve love,” Ben murmured.

“So do you,” she replied.

Experiencing pleasure and feeling loved were two very different sets of emotions and Rey was coming to realize that Ben chased one while pushing away the other—maybe they could help each other in that regard?

“Maybe,” he hedged. “I’ve not always made the best decisions in life, nor have I always been kind, but you seem to bring out the best in me....”

Rey laughed. “Well, you bring out the _worst_ in me, but I think I like that,” she said while shifting around. “I’ve been holding on to old pain for much too long.”

Ben brushed a kiss against her brow. “That’s something I can understand as well.”

Rey scrunched her nose up at Ben as the mood changed. “Is it my turn to wash you?”

“I think not. This is about _you,_ remember?”

“But _I_ want to!” Rey huffed.

“You really are the worst, scavenger.”

“Like I said...,” she grinned before giving his chest a nibble.

“Settle back down,” Ben directed.

Rey was about to grumble some more, but the sponge dipped between her legs and suddenly all thoughts of bitching flew right out of her mind.

“There’s my good girl,” Ben purred.

She _really_ liked it when he called her that. The sensation of his hand gently brushing the sponge against her skin was too delicious and brought her out of her head and back into the moment.

“Ben...,” she moaned as her she reached over and dug her fingers into his muscled forearm as his touch swirled sweetly between her legs.

“What, sweetheart? Tell me what you need,” he directed. The sponge floated away as his hand threaded through the trim curls at the apex of her thighs.

“I need....” Rey struggled to think. She needed and wanted so many things. It was overwhelming to have someone who was so ready to fulfill her wants. Too many thoughts, too many desires, all flooded her mind as she struggled to capture a coherent thought.

Ben, perhaps sensing her struggle, strummed her clit with his thumb as he assured her, “We have all night, Rey. We have _lots_ of time. What do you want right _now,_ my sweet girl? Would you like me to make you come, right here?”

Rey sighed softly before nodding. “Please... _daddy._ ”

“Anything, sweetheart. Whatever you want—whatever you need.”

Rey reached back and threaded her fingers into Ben’s damp hair, pulling tight as he his hand teased her. No one had ever touched her the way Ben did. Normally, she didn’t enjoy being fingered at all as lovers in the past had either been too rough or not rough enough. But not Ben. He knew _exactly_ how to stroke, knew exactly how to curl his fingers inside her to enhance her pleasure, knew _exactly_ what she needed.

Rey twisted her hips as his fingers penetrated deep, seeking out that aching space inside of her that craved his touch while gently palming her clit in tandem. He was long and hard against her back and all at once she wanted more than just her fingers filling her up.

“Ben... daddy... Please. I need you inside me—all of you,” she panted as he thoroughly distracted her with his hand.

“What do you need inside of you, my sweet girl?” he murmured. “Tell me exactly what you need.”

Rey rolled her hips and pressed back into his length. “Your cock, Ben. I need your cock inside of me— _please!_ ” she cried out.

“Good girl. Ask and you shall receive, Rey,” he assured her. “My good girl needs to learn to ask for what she wants.”

As if she weighed nothing, Ben’s big hands settled on her hips as he shifted her body around before pulling her close against him. Rey’s chest dragged against his, skin against skin as she slid down his hard body before she felt the insistent press of his cock against the seam of her sex.

Rey shifted in an effort to urge him on, but Ben held her tight. His normally pale skin was flushed and drops of water from the steam trailed down his neck and chest. Rey ducked forward and darted her tongue out to take a taste as Ben laughed.

“You’re going to distract me if you keep that up,” he warned.

She lifted her up and kissed him, sucking his full lip into her mouth before giving a gentle nibble with her teeth. She loved him like this, when he looked undone and lush. His hair curled in the steam and stuck to his face haphazardly and Rey traced along his brow with her fingertips as Ben slowly lowered her onto his cock.

“Oh...,” she gasped as he stretched her wide. He was _so_ big, each time he fucked her it was a little overwhelming as it took her a moment to get used to the size of him.

“You okay, sweetheart?” he asked through gritted teeth. It seemed she was having as much of an impact on him as he was on her.

“Yeah, you’re just... your cock is fucking huge, Ben,” she managed before her words trailed off into a whine.

Ben’s laugh rumbled through his chest and into Rey as she squirmed in his hold. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that from your lips,” he admitted, though his voice was hoarse as if he was just as close to losing control as she was.

“Yeah, well, don’t let it go to your head,” she managed to grumble as he inched onwards.

“Which head? The head on my shoulders or the head of my—”

“Ben! Hurry up and fuck me before I take matters into my own hands!” Rey growled.

Ben’s hands tugged her onto him and with a few, quick movements he was seated completely inside her. Rey let out a grateful sigh but quickly realized that she was probably the worst person in the galaxy when it came to being submissive.

Ben seemed to read her thoughts for he leaned forward and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek before assuring her, “I love everything about you—especially your fire.”

 _I love everything about you sounds dangerously close to I love you..._ Rey swallowed around the sudden thickness in her throat as the feel of him inside of her and the feelings from his words overwhelmed her.

“Stay with me, sweetheart. Be my good girl, and stay in the moment with me,” Ben crooned as his big hands pulled her off of his cock, before tugging her right back down with a quick jerk.

Ben and Rey moaned in unison as he bottomed out inside of her.

“ _Kriff..._ You really are a tight fuck, Rey. Nice and hot and perfect—and all for me. Tell me you’re all mine, Rey.”

“I’m all yours, Ben... _All yours_ , _”_ she whined, and they were just the words he needed to hear.

With a hand on her ass and one on her hip, Ben moved her body along the length of his cock, fucking up into her with every decent while Rey enjoyed the ride.

Water sloshed over the edge of the tub as they moved, but neither seemed to care much. Rey pressed a hand against his chest, leaning her body back as she angled herself.

 _“Maker...! There,_ Ben. Right fucking there!” she cried as he fucked up into her.

Ben watched her, his eyes wide, pupils blown, lips bright red—he looked lost for her, and she loved it. Loved his face. Loved his touch. Loved....

_Him..._

“Ben— _daddy... I need._ Please! I need you!” Rey begged. Her eyes slammed shut as she tried to focus, tried to let her body succumb to that sweet pleasure, but it wasn’t quite enough, not yet. But Ben knew exactly what she needed.

Leaning forward, Ben captured one of her turgid nipples between his lips, sucking _hard_ as Rey twisted her hips.

With his lips on her skin, Ben urged, “My good girl, my sweet girl, come for daddy.”

 _That_ was exactly what she needed. Rey cried out, her fingers digging into the muscles of his chest as she clamped down hard around his cock, her body wracked with pleasure as Ben’s words and cock pushed her right over the edge... before following himself.

With a low groan, Ben held Rey _tight_ as his cock pulsed, cum flooding her sex as she rode out the waves of her own orgasm. They held each other as they came down and Rey realized that, for the first time in a long time, she didn’t have a schedule to adhere to.

No commitments. No screaming clients. Just her and Ben and hours between them both.

And the night was just beginning.

* * *

Space Hoe and Smol Grump: Daddy and Size(ish). SO I know this won’t be for everyone (and I’m going with the prompts I have left from the list), but that being said, l i t e r a l l y  everything that I write is consensual and between adults (which is very important to me) and this, to me, is more about being cared for. So, imagining Rey never growing up amongst people that actually cared about her, ever really getting affection from anyone, never really experiencing what it is to be cared for by someone else, that’s basically where I’m coming from. Of course, there’s sex, but it’s not so much a power struggle as an appreciation and understanding of each other’s needs. If any of that makes sense. Basically, the daddy kink used to squick me the fuck out, UNTIL I read some really great, amazingly consensual, works that showed me how it could be when there isn’t a power imbalance. NOW, that being said, I’m not shaming and you are free to read what you like and there’s no judgment from me (I fight for the right for people to enjoy whatever they want in fiction), BUT this is where I’m coming from here.

Rey and Ben are both strong individuals who have lived deeply interesting, albeit opposite kinds of life. Where Rey hasn’t really had any meaningful connections with people because of the fact that she basically raised herself, Ben has had the opposite but same kind of experience, in that he’s not had many meaningful relationships with people because so many individuals were interested in manipulating/only being around him because of his name. So, for them, it’s all hinging on trust and kind of shows how they’ve grown together and how they’re really starting to understand what the other needs.

Rey wants his affection— _true_ affection and not just lust—and Ben wants her to feel his love, more than just physically, and wants that reflected back to him. Anyways, that’s a lot of fucking rambling for a smut prompt. I love you. Thank you for reading lol.

Also, there are some things that are referenced in this chapter that are yet to come for these two because theyv'e possessed my brain and I can't stop typing about them, in case you're curious/wondering what the fuck Rey is thinking about Naboo for. Also, once I'm done I'll arrange this whole thing so it's sequential and not quite so fucking confusing to read lol.

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	8. Vampire/Castlevania AU: Food; biting/marking. 1/2

**Canonverse. Prompt: Choking**

* * *

 

He was breathless for her—beneath her as she rode his body and, _maker,_ he didn’t deserve this, but his selfish heart would covet every moment that they had together. Their attraction had been immediate and strong though both had resisted the pull of both the Force and their own aching need.

But now, there were no such illusions. The galaxy could _burn_ for all he cared. He would sacrifice it all—the power, the control, his very life—if only for one moment longer with her.

And now, that they’d found a certain sort of comfort with each other, they were free to explore _other_ activities. So many firsts between them had heightened his feelings for her. She was stronger and more capable than he and did not need him in the same way that _he_ needed her; but he, the wicked monster that he was, had to fight the rising tide of desire and darkness within, the possessive waves that rolled over him whenever she drew near. For he wanted, and wanted, _and wanted._ And the monster within him would take whatever scraps she bestowed upon him.

The first time Kylo—Ben, _she_ liked to call him _Ben—_ asked her to choke him, she was shocked. Her pretty face had flushed as if it were too wicked for her pure heart, never mind that he was balls-deep within her at the time.

But she hadn’t forgotten it. She, as much as Ben, enjoyed giving pleasure. And Ben enjoyed giving up himself completely to her desires. She was close, he could tell, but she was stalling _._ And the thought that she’d give up even a measure of her pleasure _for him_ almost had had him coming inside her hot, tight clutch.

“How do we do this?” she asked, that same flush staining her cheeks, but there was more. Her breathing came quick and her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she stared into his eyes. _She_ was just as interested in this as he.

“Should I use...?”

_My powers?_

Ben groaned as she leaned against him, her Force signature fluttered all around him as she reached out.

“Hands,” he managed to choke out. “Around the sides. Don’t constrict the air—just press down on the sides.”

Her long fingers—rough from her ‘saber practice—pressed into the meat of his neck. _I can feel your blood pulsing._

_Press. Press harder—please. As I fuck you._

Rey let out a little whine as he begged. She _liked_ that. He could feel it in the way her sex clenched around him as he fucked up into her. Could feel it in the press of her hands as he grew harder and harder within her.

Rey stared down on him, lips parted as she watched his reactions.

 _I can almost feel it..._ she confessed. _I like the control... the power, but most of all, the way you feel. It’s exquisite, Ben._

He was close. So kriffing close. Hands tight on her hips as he pressed up into her—light headed—as she whispered, “You can come inside me, Ben. Fill. _Me. Up._ ”

Ben groaned while Rey’s hips twisted as her hands held his neck firm.

 _Stars..._ He could see stars.

And as Rey dipped in, grinding tight against him as her lips sought out his. He came _hard,_ cock spilling into her as his vision darkened with the force of his orgasm.

Still, her hands stayed tight.

Still, her body _clenched._

As his release rolled through him, Rey’s own pleasure combined with his, prolonging Ben’s orgasm as she opened herself up and let him _feel._

And it was too much. And it was just enough.

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. Thank you for reading and kudos to everyone over at [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) and House Crylo!**

 


	9. Canonverse: Over Stimulation

**Canonverse. Prompt: Over Stimulation**

* * *

 

The galaxy fought all around them as they selfishly sated their desires. As with most aspects of his being, Kylo Ren was also merciless when it came to Rey’s pleasure. Not merely content with pleasing her, Kylo enjoyed seeing her so thoroughly ruined that the only thoughts and feelings she was able to muster blurred somewhere between _more_ and _too much._

And now, she lay before him, eyes glazed, body flushed, chest heaving as he pushed her, _yet again,_ over that delicious precipice. The dark sheets of his bed were soaked with her slickness and he was certain that the sweet smell of her had permeated into his very being.

He held her tight with his power, arms splayed and legs spread, unable to do anything other than receive what he gave her. So far, he hadn’t fucked her, though his cock was hard and leaking. He’d grind himself into the softness of his bed occasionally, but was not contented to find his own release until he had thoroughly provided _hers._

 _Ben... I want you..._ she thought—over and over.

He knew what she wanted and what she needed, but the denial would heighten his eventual claiming. For now, he fucked her with his fingers, pressing deep as he rubbed against that spongy place inside her, claiming her orgasms as if they were precious trophies—once, twice, thumb circling her clit as she cried out for him, as she _begged_ for more.

He knew that she had lost count of how many times he pushed her over the edge. But he hadn’t.

 _Six,_ he shared. _Soon to be seven._

Their minds merged and he could feel how sensitized she was. Every part of her body felt aflame, from the tips of her turgid nipples to her toes and everything in between. Kylo wondered if he pushed hard enough, whether he could get her off with just his words. Something told him that it was possible, especially given the way they were connected, but that was a test for another day.

Rey whined as he hovered over her, considering where he wanted to pay homage to next.

 _Seven,_ he promised again.

 _Ben..._ she managed. _I can’t. It’s too much! I can’t come again..._

But there was an implicit challenge in her thoughts, for her lip curled at the sides and her hips shifted on the mattress as she tried to angle her hips closer to his mouth, even as his power held her.

_Sweetheart, you’ll come exactly as many times as I say you will. I want you to take the memory of my lips back with you, want it to linger in your mind as you go about your days. I want you to think of me and know that your body is mine—as is your heart. And when you touch yourself, I want you to ache with the knowledge that the only man who makes you feel like this, the only man who makes you come like this, is the one man you shouldn’t want in your life._

And Ren worshipped at the altar of her body, a wicked heathen searching for divine absolution in the arms of his lover. Yet, instead of abating, the darkness within him only grew stronger... almost as if in response to her bright light.

 _This is true the power of the dark side..._ a voice inside him whispered. _Fulfillment. Possession. Desire. Reach out... and claim it._

Rey whimpered as his teeth gently scraped over the hood of her clit before his tongue darted out to soothe the rough touch.

Kylo smoothed the flat of his tongue over her sensitive nub, over and over, as his fingers delved between her slick lips, gently fucking her in time with his tongue.

Rey whined piteously as he gazed upon her. Flush-faced, nipple straining, skin damp with sweat. Her head arched off the bed as she almost— _but not quite!—_ came. She growled and Kylo laughed against her skin.

 _I will get you back for this,_ she promised and Kylo’s cock twitched in response.

_Now, sweetheart, you are mine. You can make good on your threats some other time._

The tip of Kylo’s tongue flicked over her, gently pressing, forcing her higher and higher before...

 _Finally,_ Rey screamed as she came, body held tight with the force of his powers, as she tried to writhe—her own Force signature strong as it seemed to pulse around them both while she fell apart for him.

With a shuddering breath, Rey reached out with her power, urging Ben to come closer. He was corrupting her, he knew that and part of him felt guilty about it. He shouldn’t make her want someone like him, but she had corrupted his heart as well. Her light filtered into the dark spaces of his soul and teased out the boy who’d once been Ben Solo, who was now no longer Kylo Ren... but someone different altogether.

 _Hers,_ his mind supplied.

Rey puffed her damp hair out of her face as Kylo slipped between her legs, cock heavy and straining towards her.

She grinned. _Ben Solo, who are you to tell me that I shouldn’t want you? Light, dark—pleasure, pain; you are the sum of all that I desire._

Kylo leaned forward as he claimed her in one smooth motion, joining their bodies as he permitted himself the pleasure of her flesh.

 _Balance..._ another voice reminded him from within. _Balance in her arms._

And soon, he was too consumed with the desire to have her to consider much of anything else.

* * *

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. Thank you for reading and kudos to everyone over at [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) and House Crylo!**


	10. Canonverse: Praise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a slight mention of Ben's lonely childhood and Snoke's abusive relationship with him; I don't go into details, but if you'd prefer not to read that sort of thing, just skip between the **

**Canonverse. Prompt: Praise.**

* * *

 

It’s a testament to his attentive nature that Ben notices before Rey that she _very much_ loves to be told she’s good. Whether through the Force or during their clandestine meetings in person, Ben is always sure to tell Rey just how wondrous he finds her, how beautiful, how talented, how _good,_ which fills her with a sense of completion that she’d not known she was lacking.

But when he tells her she’s good _when they’re fucking,_ it’s an entirely different experience. She’s never been able to get herself as high as Ben gets her and the first time he tells her what a _good girl_ she is, his voice rumbling with the pleasure at being inside her and the pleasure of her reaction, Rey comes so hard that she’s certain they can hear her half a galaxy away.

But it takes her a little while to realize that maybe, just maybe, Ben would enjoy the same treatment. Though they spend just as much time together talking as they do fucking, Rey doesn’t realize quite how much praise means to Ben until she asks him about his childhood.

**

Filled with loneliness and the feeling of always being second-best to almost everything, Ben had stopped looking for praise from his parents, and then from Luke. It had been one of the reasons that Snoke was able to take such a strong hold over him. Snoke knew how to manipulate him, knew that he was a lonely child who was looking for belonging and, most of all, acknowledgment of his skill and efforts.

It had all been lies, of course.

***

But Rey started to notice how his eyes seemed to light up every time she told him how much he meant to her—how good he made her feel—how good he _was._ And so Rey finds herself curled up on Ben’s lap as they watch the news on the Holonet from bed while she decides to try out her new discovery in other ways.

“Ben,” she murmurs against the shell of his ear. She loves his ears, though he goes to great lengths to hide them behind his long, dark hair.

“Hmm?” he starts but cuts off with a groan as teases him with her lips.

“I want to tell you how much I love you,” Rey starts, but that’s not quite right. She wants him to feel the way that _he_ makes her feel—loved, cherished, appreciated—all the feelings that have been missing for most of her life.

He means so much to her. Even when she wanted nothing to do with him, he was still there, waiting, ready to help her see the truth and push beyond the prison of the past. But was she that for him?

“I... I know that you love me,” he starts, but she shushes him with her lips.

“But do you know how good you are for me, Ben?” she whispers, shifting her body around to straddle his lap as she lets him _in_.

The Force bond pushes their connection beyond the physical into something that’s almost spiritual, but Rey wants to be _sure_ he knows _,_ so she lets him feel all the ways that she loves him, how she admires his strength, his fire, his determination; how he’s obsessed with calligraphy, the way he still remembers the little tooka doll he slept with as a child—all the things that make up the whole of who he is, but most of all, the way he makes her feel with how he loves her.

With a stuttering breath, Ben searches through her feelings before begging, “Tell me.”

Rey shifts her hips, grinding against the hard length of him through their clothing as she considers. “Well, for one thing, I’d not have been able to fix my lightsaber without your help.”

Ben chokes out a little laugh. “Oh? And here I thought you could take whatever you wanted from my mind.”

Rey presses a kiss against his throat. “I might be able to, but you’re the one that has the knowledge and the expertise. I’m your student in so many ways, and I don’t know if I ever thanked you for all that you’ve taught me.”

Ben’s hands tighten around her middle. “You owe me nothing,” he assures her.

“No, but I want you to know how much you mean to me—how good you are for me. Do you know what a good man you are, Ben?”

An adorable flush rises up from his chest as he demurs, “I’m nothing.”

Rey’s teeth rasp against his neck as she replies, “But not to me. Ben, do you know what good men get?”

His body is hot and her touch becomes more purposeful as he shakes his head. Rey tugs his shirt up and off his body, revealing his sculpted muscles and the scars that she gave him. Her tongue and lips trace along the path her ‘saber made. She marked him as her own even before she realized what he meant to her.

“Good men get to be with the women they love; good men get to have a happy ending,” she starts, punctuating her words with kisses along the expanse of his chest. “Good men get to fuck their lovers; good men...” She stops, pulls back, and looks into his deep, brown eyes.

_Good men get to come._

“Will you be good for me, Ben?” Rey breathes.

Ben’s throat bobs as he swallows and nods. Rey shimmies away and presses Ben onto his back before pulling at his scant clothing. She tugs at his underthings, stripping him so that he’s bare before her gaze. She’ll _never_ get used to the sight of him like this, so she tells him what it does to her.

“I want you to understand how beautiful you are, Ben,” she says as her gaze trails over his broad body. Ben shifts a little and she can feel his insecurity through the Force, which simultaneously breaks her heart and enrages her.

How much of his life had he been convinced that he was never enough—not handsome enough, not smart enough, not talented enough, not calm enough, not _good_ enough? Rey presses her hand over his heart as she speaks from her own.

“Until I met you, I never realized what it felt like to be attracted to someone. Even when I hated you, I wanted you—and it drove me nuts.”

Ben chokes out a little laugh. “I know the feeling.”

 _I felt connected to you... even before I met you. There was something out there, a glimmer of understanding and longing that I didn’t recognize until I found you. But I never thought that..._ Ben thinks.

“You deserve to be happy— _we_ deserve to be happy with each other,” she assures him. “When I saw your face, I thought that it was so uncanny that the man who’d captured me looked _exactly_ like the man who haunted my dreams. And when we connected...”

_And when you were half-dressed..._

_I wanted to die of embarrassment,_ he admits.

_And I wanted you to crush me against the wall and kiss me senseless. The only thing I had to keep me from reaching out and giving in to that desire was my anger, but you understood that too._

Rey slides her hand down and gently squeezes his soft cock, gently pumping as she continues.

“And that first time... when you found me on Coruscant. I was so angry and still I wanted you.”

_You were so handsome and so broken. The only thing I could think to do was kiss you and, well, we know where that ended up._

Ben’s cock twitches in her hand as he remembers. He’d made her come with his mouth and he’d taught her how to touch him until he squirmed beneath her touch. Now, they’d explored so much together and, though the future was uncertain, their shared moments felt strangely endless.

“I love watching your body as I touch you. I can almost feel the breaths you take and I love the way the color floods your skin.”

Rey’s free hand gently trails through the coarse thatch of curls between his legs. “Here too. You blush everywhere and I love it.”

_I love how big you are, how broad. It’s silly, but you make me feel small and cherished, like I could just run into your arms and hide from the world._

No one has ever made her feel as safe as Ben or as adored. He touches her like she’s one of the galaxy’s greatest wonders and there’s nothing that compares to it.

 _I would do anything to keep you happy and safe,_ he manages, though his mind hitches on how good and tight and hot her hand is on his cock, and how much he wished he was inside her.

 _I want you to be inside me too,_ she admits.

With great reluctance, she lets go of his length so she can shuck off her clothing. It’s not long before she’s on top of him and positioning his length at her entrance. This used to almost be frightening for her, or at least kind of overwhelming; now, when he slides into her, filling and stretching as she twists her hips, it feels like perfection.

Ben groans as she lets him in, his big hands coming up to grip her hips _tight_ while she moves. She can feel his thoughts and knows that he’s beyond wild for her. He loves the way she looks, the way she feels, the way she makes _him_ feel.

“You look so beautiful when you’re under me, Ben; do you know that?”

The glowing light from the discarded Holoprojector bathes half of his body in light, while the other half is hidden in shadow and, spread out on the sheets beneath her, he looks like an ancient god—a being of pure Force.

Dark—light, a manifestation of what the galaxy needs.

And he’s hers.

And she’s his.

The thought makes her clench hard around him as she slips her body down, hips finding that perfect rhythm. She focuses on how he makes her feel and makes sure that _he_ knows what he does to her.

Rey loves the line of his collarbone and where her mark trails over it. She loves the way his chest heaves as he lets her lead them both. Loves the way his hands twitch against her hips as she moves, like he can’t pull her close enough, or hold her tight enough.

Her legs are stretched wide over him and, even with her long legs, her knees almost don’t touch the bed because of how broad he is. And the heat of him—it’s exquisite. Jakku was a cold desert, and she’d spent so much of her life freezing and alone. She never felt like that with Ben. He was hot to the touch and Rey reveled in the delicious heat of him. He was made for _her._

_You are so good, Ben. So good for me. I can’t get enough of the way you feel inside me. You’re so big, so thick. And the expression you make when you come..._

Rey lets out a low moan as she stares down on her lover. He’s close. She can _feel_ it. She searches out with her powers and his Force signature thrums all around her. It’s heady and overwhelming in a way that she can’t quite put into words, only feelings.

_Wondrous. Full. Tight. Hot. Need. Pulsing. Desire. Fulfillment. Want. More and more and more and more. He is everything I never thought I’d get. He is my everything._

Ben gasps as _her_ feelings overwhelm him and Rey grins as she grinds herself into him, wickedly urging, “Come for me—my good, beautiful, magnificent, man.”

Rey twists her hips into Ben, forcing his cock as deep as it can go as her hands splay on his abdomen, fingers curling into his tight muscles as he chokes on his breath, as his body arches beneath hers.

They are _exactly_ the words he wants to hear. Ben lets out a low groan, eyes rolling back as his orgasm rolls through him. His face is a wonder to behold. The tension, the pain that seemed to linger just at the edge of his being, the _exhaustion,_ all melt away, revealing his beautiful, lustful face.

And it’s all for her. _Only_ for her. _Her good man._

He’s a gift and as Rey lets his pleasure wash through their bond and into her, she realizes that, no matter what the future holds; as long as they love each other, there’s nothing in the galaxy that could keep them apart.

* * *

 

Just in case anyone is all “Rey is tall for a woman,” yes. She is lol. But Kylo Ren is a big fucking boi and I think he’d make just about anyone feel kind of tiny by comparison (that or my preferences are showing WHATEVER LOL Fanfiction is always more than a little bit self-indulgent).

ALSO! Did you know that Jakku is actually a cold desert? I remember when I first heard that. As someone who burns **very** easily, deserts and I don’t get along, but maybe a cold desert HAHA.

Work was a real beotch yesterday lol so this is a little late. Sooooooooooooooooooo enjoy! Thanks for all the lovely comments, subs, and **just for being you <3 **Probably a double update kind of day.

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. Thank you for reading and kudos to everyone over at [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) and House Crylo!**


	11. Canonverse: Blindfold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Canonverse. Prompt: Blindfold.**

“How in the hell do you see out of this thing?” Rey asks, helm heavy on her head as the voice modulator twists her voice. She sounds ridiculous, and she knows it. Ben thinks so too because she can hear him laughing at her from above.

“You have to enable the visor, otherwise the optics don’t work and you won’t be able to see,” he starts but Rey waves him off as she tugs the bulky metal contraption from her head.

“Your devotion to the aesthetic is admirable, but it’s entirely too heavy to be practical.”

“It’s meant to be _menacing,_ ” he explains as Rey grins.

“And it is, I assure you. Scared the kriff out of me when I first saw you, but now... I think it would be better suited for other purposes.”

Rey unfolds her long legs and stands from the floor, his helmet heavy in her hand as she crosses over to where he sits on their shared bed. He’s not dressed in much; truth be told, neither is she. There wasn’t much point in getting completely dressed when their clothes had a tendency to disappear in lieu of activities that are best enjoyed nude.

Rey hands him his helmet and urges, “Wear it.”

Ben tilts his head to the side and gives her a look. “Why?”

“Because I asked you to,” Rey says, hand balanced on her hip as she stares at him. Even seated, he’s still so tall—so broad. He’s almost comically large against their small bed, though she loves it. Loves everything about him, actually.

“But don’t turn on the vision. Keep yourself in the dark and trust me, okay?”

Ben quirks an eyebrow but doesn’t argue as he puts the heavy helmet into place over his head. “You know I can’t see anything, right?” he reminds her, voice unnaturally deep and distorted from the helmet.

“Obviously that’s going to be the fun part—for you,” Rey says before dropping down to her knees between his legs.

With some gentle insistence, Rey manages to tug off his underthings from his body. He’s already getting hard, as if his cock knows what’s coming and is just _waiting_ to be sucked. She likes that thought.

“I’m going to suck you off, Ben. Is that okay?”

She loves to describe what she’s going to do to him, but she also likes when they communicate during sex. It’s important to her, and she knows it’s important to him as well. Raised in a galaxy that has a nasty tendency towards taking without permission, consent is _very_ sexy to them both.

“Of course, Rey,” he rasps, the modulator changing his voice into something dark and wicked.

“Perfect,” she breathes as she slides her hands down along the insides of his thighs, the coarse hairs of his legs tickling her palms as she works her way towards his length.

He’s erect now, but not as hard as he’s going to be by the time she gets going. The first time Ben had gone down on her, it had been a revelation. The fact that he could _literally_ see into her mind did wonders for his ability to be able to get her off.

And it went both ways. Rey can feel how he is practically itching with the desire to reach out and touch her—to thread his fingers through her hair and hold her tight as she fucks him with her mouth. But he is patient with her, always so patient, and as Rey’s hand wraps around the thick length of him, Ben lets out a little sigh of relief that quickly turns to a wicked sounding groan as she wraps her lips around the head of his cock.

His breath rasps through the modulator as he pants and Rey has to wonder why she’s never insisted on this before. Having Ben spread before her and unable to see and just _feel,_ was thrilling. His thoughts come through loud and clear as she sucks him deep, her free hand coming up to cup his sack, massaging gently in time with the movement of her mouth.

_More. Yes. Gods. Rey—perfection._

His balls tighten in her hand as she grips _hard_. His cock is slick with her spit as she works her hand in time with her mouth. The pressure on his length is almost painful, she can feel that too, but he loves it. Can never get enough of it.

Without his vision, Rey realizes that his other senses are heightened—sound, touch, the Force. His Force signature thrums in response to her touch and his body feels sensitized as if the whole of him is compensating for his lack of vision by affording him a new kind of feeling.

It almost seems more intimate that he trusts her enough to do this. And Rey soon feels herself growling slick in response to his throaty moans and modulated curses. Rey slips a hand down along his leg before dipping under the waistband of her underwear. She slicks her fingers in her own wetness before rolling them up and over her clit.

Her mouth and grip never let up on Ben and, once he can feel _her_ pleasure through the Force, he’s nearly mindless with the need to release.

 _So close, Ben... Hold on for me?_ she begs.

Ben groans in response and Rey holds his cock _tight_ at the root to stave off the rush of come that’s threatening to flood her mouth. It doesn’t take much, a few good swipes, and she’s _right there_ with him. Her hand moves, circling as her tongue paints a trail over the tip of his head, licking off the dribble of precum before she swallows him _whole._

Ben groans low and reaches out with his hands, threading them tight in her hair as he comes. With a few choice movements, Rey follows, coming hard as Ben’s hot seed rushes down her throat. Her pleasure radiates through them both, joining Ben’s as they bask in the combined feeling of their orgasms.

It’s overwhelming, as always, and as Rey pulls off of Ben’s cock with a little pop, she can’t help but think about how lucky she is to have him.

As they both come down from the rush of their completion, Rey starts to think about what it would be like to have her vision obstructed when Ben’s fucking her and she decides that she might like the feel of it.

 _Next time, I want to wear the helmet,_ she reveals as Ben manages to laugh.

_I have to warn you, it’s pretty hot. Maybe we could get a mask?_

_A mask... I like that idea,_ she purrs through their connection as her face gently rubs into the meat of his thigh. But the night is young and Rey is far from finished with Ben Solo and as she presses little kisses into his leg, Ben can only laugh as he remarks about how insatiable she is.

 _Only for you,_ she admits.

 _Only for you,_ he replies.

Only for each other. They would defy the stars themselves for one more night in each other’s arms. And, for now, it was more than worth the effort.

* * *

 Whew! Made it before midnight lol. Cheers! Thank you, as ever, for reading, the kudos and for just being you <3

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box.**

 


	12. Canonverse: Suspension

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delay. Last minute project sapped all of my time and energy! Will try to get back on track asap :)  
>  **Canonverse. Prompt: Suspension**

It’s a really inconvenient time to get an erection, all things told. But just about everything concerning Rey is inconvenient.

It’s inconvenient that he’s fallen in love with her.

Inconvenient that he’d let her drag him to the edge of the galaxy if only to please her.

Inconvenient that he was in a New Republic holding cell just because he couldn't stay away any longer.

It’s dark, dank, and terribly wonderful because he’s with _her._ Kylo can’t stop the hint of a smile from appearing on his face as Rey tries to attach his binders to a chain on the wall, except she’s not quite tall enough.

“Would you like me to bend down, sweetheart?” he purrs, and she glares up at him.

“Don’t call me that so loudly and yeah, if you could be so kind,” she grits out.

He loves her. Loves her fire. Her rage. Loves that aching, echoing loneliness within her that calls out to him.

But most of all, he loves the way she hates herself for how much she wants him. He knows that feeling intimately, _focuses_ on it. Replays all the ways he hates himself for loving her in his mind when he's alone. Even when he takes himself in hand, stroking and fucking into his own touch—imagining that it’s her, imagining all that he would do to her, if only he got the chance.

Even now, the niggling anger at being caught by someone who was so bright, so strong, that her Force signature seemed to rebound inside of his head, forcing out every bit of darkness until there was only one, shining, glorious being. ‘Til it was just her.

 _Stars..._ He never came as hard as he did when he thought of _her_.

_His Jedi._

Whose wrapped breasts pressed into his chest as she extended beyond her reach, pinning his hands high and immobilizing the length of his body. The magnets click into place and pull his arms tight. His shoulders are going to hurt after this, he just knows it. But part of him will cherish the pain as it aches later while he’s thinking of her. She’s already marked him—body and soul—what’s one more reminder of her presence?

Rey is slow to pull away, her body all but dragging against his as she moves back. Is it just his imagination, or is she panting—ever so slightly?

 _Something the matter, Jedi?_ he thinks and Rey’s eyes flash to his.

Of course, he noticed; he notices _everything_ about her.

 _Keep quiet for a moment,_ she directs.

Kylo raises an eyebrow, but gives her a little nod as she fiddles with a device—some sort of jammer? And then he loses the ability to breathe completely as she slips the jammer into her pocket, reaches out, and presses her hand into his sternum.

_What are you doing?_

_Just keep quiet before you say something we’re both going to regret,_ she manages. Her anger filters through their bond, anger... _and something more._

“We only have a few minutes and this is mostly about what I want,” she explains as her eyes dart over his body. He’s fortunate in that they allowed him to shower, but the clothes aren’t his and the Resistance fatigues are tight in all the _wrong_ places, or all the _right_ places, if her gaze is anything to go by.

“What do you want, sweetheart?” he manages as her gaze hitches on his crotch, the length of him hard from her earlier contact, the pain, and her. Just _her._

“I want what’s rightfully mine. I want the future I saw when we touched hands. I want my happy ending and I’m going to get it this time,” she practically growls.

He sees it now, the _hurt_ that’s there, right behind her eyes. He hurt her— _he_ did that. Misinterpreting her cues and his own insight into their shared vision. He’d seen her future too, but the path to get there had been muddled. And when he’d asked her to stay, it sounded more like a demand.

And when she’d broken before him, he’d thought that it was ruined.

When she’d left him alive, he’d wondered, but with Luke’s arrival on Crait, he’d felt the old sting of abandonment and disappointment—wounds that had never quite healed, ripped open once more.

And then he’d seen her.

And she’d seen him.

And he’d only seen her anger and taken it as a dismissal from her life. He’d fucked up and now she’d hate him forever, right? Wasn’t that how his life was meant to be?

_Except..._

_Just because I’m mad at you, doesn’t mean that I ever stopped caring... or loving you._

Her fingers curl into the fabric of his shirt as she leans against him. Kylo pulls at his restraints in an effort to get closer.

 _Let me loose,_ he suggests, but Rey only smiles.

“No, I don’t think I will. I want you to stay still and feel me, Ben. Feel what life and love and lust can be between us if you just let me _in_ and let go of the past.”

His head rocks back a little as her words hit hard. He’d scoffed at her inability to let go of the past and yet, there he was, ever stuck in the same old cycle. Could he really have a happy ending?

_Yes, Ben. If you’re willing to fight for it. I’m willing to fight for you—for us._

_Rey... I don’t know if I’m good enough,_ he admits. He’s never felt good enough, and he certainly wasn’t worthy of her affection, despite the hope that if he let her find him, capture him, that he might be able to have her in his life in some small way.

His greedy heart wanted more.

_So do I, Ben. I’ve always wanted more. I don’t have all the answers, but I’m going to try to I want you to try with me. Please, Ben, it could be so good between us._

He feels her desire now, stronger than the anger or any sadness. She wants him. He’s known it since she saw him on the Supremacy. Her eyes had felt like fire on his skin then, but now... Rey looks up at him questioningly and he nods.

 _Anything and everything, Rey,_ he assures her.

He would _burn_ for her.

Rey’s hand slips low, cupping his bulge before she undoes the fastenings of his pants. He’s not wearing underwear—they hadn’t provided any, and he’d not bothered to ask for any. Rey seems to appreciate it, muttering about how she’ll never be able to get _this_ piece of information out of her head before she takes him in hand...

And the entire galaxy seems to shift on its axis.

He’s not experienced. Before Rey, he’d not thought much about sex or desire, and aside from a few kisses during his youth, the only pleasure he’s experienced has been at his own hand, and only after he’d me _her._

 _Kriff..._ the obscene things he imagined about her. Part of him was ashamed and if Snoke had managed to find out, the torture would have been unending, but another stronger part of him loved to imagine every dirty detail of what he’d do to her.

But he’d never considered that, perhaps, _she_ would have the same sort of inclinations toward him or that she would want to act on her own desires.

“Gods, Ben,” she says thickly, tongue darting out to wet her lips as she looks up at him with his cock in her hand. _Fuck,_ he could come from that sight alone. “I’m not... You’ll have to tell me what feels good because I’ve never... done this before, but I want to—I want you to _know._ ”

 _Tell you? Rey, let me show you..._ he suggests.

Rey gives him a little nod and soon after, he lets her see into every wicked corner of his mind, lets her see all the little things he’d imagined doing to her, and all the things he’d done to _himself_ as he dreamed of her touch.

Rey’s breath hitches in her throat as it all hits her. Kylo watches as her cheeks flush. Her breath starts to come out in short pants and her grip on him _tightens_ as she sees it all.

 _“Kriff,”_ she curses and Kylo thinks he’s never heard a lovelier sound in his entire life.

And then _she_ moves, and if he wasn’t suspended by his wrists, his knees would have buckled out from underneath him.

 _You’re... I can barely get my hand wrapped around you,_ she states and he lets out a groan.

_Just keep what you’re doing. I... like it when your hand is tight and faster—just a little faster._

Rey nods and then, just when he thinks he’s going to lose his mind from the pleasure, she bends forward and does the most obscenely fucking hot thing he has ever seen. With a questioning look, her lip nibbled between her teeth, Rey dips her head and lets her tongue run along the length of him—licking and licking until he’s slick in her hand.

His balls tighten as she straightens and goes back to working her hand along him. His fingers dig into his palms as he resists the urge to scream. His wrists and shoulders ache as he pulls _much_ too tightly against his bonds. And all he wants is to reach out and touch her, and his inability to do so fills him with such a rush of anger and adrenaline and desire that he can barely swallow around it.

_Ben... For me. Do this, for me. Please..._

_Gods,_ hearing her beg to be allowed to touch him is about the one thing he’d never expected to feel her say.

He answers in kind. _Please, don’t stop. Don’t ever stop. This... I... I’ve wanted you for so long—only you. Only ever you._

Rey’s tight stroke never falters as she rises on her toes, pressing her lithe, strong body into his as her lips brush gently once—twice.

And when her tongue slips between his lips and brushes against his own.

And when she adds her _power_ to her touch, an electric rush radiating over him as she uses the Force to push him higher...

_It was too much._

With a pitiful groan, Kylo’s legs _do_ buckle, and he’s suspended as his balls tighten, as his cock tenses—right before the _rush_ as thick ropes of his cum spurt from his cock and all over her hand as Rey pumps him through his orgasm.

 _Fuck..._ _That was..._

 _I’ve been about doing that to you for a really long time,_ she admits and Kylo manages a defeated little laugh. It takes a while before he manages to find his footing, meanwhile, Rey digs out a cloth and uses it to clean her hand and his cock.

 _I’m a fucking idiot,_ he sends out. If he’d been able to let go of his own hang-ups and see what life could _really_ be like... he could have been experiencing much more than a hand job with Rey.

With a quick kiss to his lips, Rey gently folds Kylo’s cock back into his pants which, as sensitized as it is, isn’t exactly comfortable, but he can’t very well leave his dick out for the entire New Republic to see—or what remains of the New Republic, anyway.

With a tight smile, she assures him, “I’m going to get you out of here. So just keep that mouth of yours shut and do your best to play dumb and we just might make it out of this alive.”

He doesn’t say, though he might have sent it to her through their bond, if she keeps giving him hand jobs like that, he’d do _whatever_ she wanted, _whenever_ she wanted.

_I’ll keep that in mind. Hang tight, Ben. My friends have been working on something and we’re going to get you out of here..._

_Hang tight,_ he manages to laugh. It’s a terrible joke, and he hopes that he lives long enough to hear many, many more terrible jokes from Rey.

_Our future, Ben. I promise._

And, somehow, whether it’s the Force’s influence or his own belief in her ability to remold the galaxy to her liking, he believes her.

* * *

 

If anyone is like, I wonder what Pacificwanderer listens to when she writes this fucking smut, well! I listen to a lot of EDM when I write smut, which isn’t always the case when I’m writing, but it puts me on an upbeat tempo that I find easy to write to (vocal trance, mostly; for this chapter, We Are The Universe by Ilan Bluestone with El Waves, which is just so appropriate for them I can’t even). Also, I really HC the SHIT out of Rey and Ben being Demi (like, no hate if you see them any other way/write them other ways because I do write them differently for AU, but for me and just canon wise, man HUUUUGE headcanon). Anyways, sorry about the delay and I’ll try to get back on track with these. Thanks for reading, your encouragement, for taking moments out of your life to spend time with my writing and just for being you <3

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box.**


	13. Canonverse: Wax

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Canonverse. Prompt: Wax**

Wax, ink, paper—all but rendered useless with time and progress. Still, in the far-off reaches of the galaxy, they had their uses. Ben himself had been a devotee of the written arts since his uncle had introduced him to the old Jedi texts.

Things changed, relationships disintegrated, the past was abandoned; still, his preference for the art remained within him. It was one of the stories about his past that he didn’t mind telling Rey, for she was curious and loved to learn both about him and the information he held within himself. Not that he could hide much from her with the way they were bonded, and not that he wanted to, either.

There was no other person in the galaxy that he opened up for like Rey and, as time had passed and their worlds had settled, there was more of an opportunity to do so. When she’d made the request for wax, he hadn’t been surprised for Ben assumed it had to do with her interest in his hobbies.

He was wrong.

While Rey _was_ fascinated with his hobbies and his beautiful penmanship, she was interested in the wax because _she_ had been reading and somehow managed to keep it a secret from him. Reading dark things. Delicious things. Things that a Jedi would never read or write... but a Sith? They were known for exploring every fascinating aspect of their powers—which opened up avenues for pleasure and pain that a Jedi could only ever dream of experiencing.

Good thing _neither_ Ben nor Rey were Jedi.

“Ben,” she started, hands fisting in the blankets as she avoided looking at him.

Rey wasn’t often shy, which was one of many things that he appreciated about her, but this was concerning to him.

“What is it, sweetheart?” he asked before reaching out and gathering her to his bare chest.

It was late, and they were just about to duck under the covers for some rest, but Rey had other concerns.

Rey nestled her head under his chin, lips pressing against his collarbone as she murmured, “I want to try something... something that I read about.”

 _Anything and everything,_ he assured her.

 _You haven’t seen what I want yet,_ she thought, her pout almost palpable through their bond.

_It doesn’t matter. I trust you, Rey._

Rey lifted her chin and pressed a kiss against his jaw as she opened her mind up fully. And as her thoughts blended with his own, Ben had to smother a moan at his revelation.

_She wants to use the wax... on me._

Ben’s breath caught in his throat as he considered the prospect—Rey, straddled atop him as she took himself inside of her, gently pulsing against him as she let the wax drip onto him slowly, drop by drop. Would it hurt?

 _Maybe a little,_ she offered.

Ben’s jaw clenched. Of all the things she knew about him, he’d not realized that she knew how much he enjoyed mixing pleasure with a little pain.

_Silly. If you notice all the little things about me, why wouldn’t I do the same for you?_

How she robbed him of his breath and sensible thought. He was _more_ than willing to indulge her and, soon the fantasy matched their reality.

In the low light of their room, the candle reflected over her glowing face, across the sheen of sweat against her chest. He loved to be inside her more than anything. There was nothing that compared to the warmth and pleasure of being _hers_ and he knew she felt the same for him.

Rey held the candle high before tipping it to the side. The wax dribbled slowly, painting his chest with its red color. His skin jumped as the wax made contact and his cock thickened inside her as his body radiated with pleasure. It was a combination of sensation that overwhelmed him—the slick, gentle, heat of her blended with the sharp, pricking, heat of the wax. His eyes rolled back as she shifted, hips twisting as the candle dripped another dollop of wax onto his sternum.

His little scavenger, his beautiful lover, his wondrous _wife._ She was going to destroy him, bit by bit, walls crumbling under the force of her inexorable exploration of him.

And he would offer himself up as a sacrifice to her—terrible, holy, and divine as she was.

Their eyes met as she slid her fingers into the slowly hardening liquid, gently spreading the pool across his chest as she marked him with her touch and the wax.

_What do you want, Ben?_

"Everything _,"_ he replied aloud, the word almost a prayer on his lips.

His hands came up and joined hers, tipping the candle for one long, drip. The wax splattered against his chest, dappling his pale skin as Rey watched, eyes wide, lips parted on a sigh he let her _feel_ too, as  _his_ pleasure became  _her_ pleasure.

 _Ben..._ she managed, head lolling as he gently pulled the candle from her hands.

With one, quick breath, the world went dark and Ben Solo took it upon himself to show his beautiful wife just how much he loved to fuck her.

* * *

 

Author's Notes: OKAY KIDS. So I’ve always been a bit of a flame bug/candle person, but the internet says you need to use special wax for this. SO LET’S ASSUME this magic space wax is totally not going to burn the shit out of Ben ;) Be safe! Always research and uhhh consent is super fucking sexy. There’s my pontificating for the day. Love you all! Thanks for reading, for your comments, for your kudos and just for being you :)

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	14. Canonverse: Toys.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Canonverse. Prompt: Toys**

He knew she wanted him and she knew he wanted her. But reality was complicated and wanting wasn't enough to bridge the gap between them.

But it didn’t stop the longing.

Or the dreaming.

And certainly not the desire.

His skin had been softer than she’d expected—hand outstretched and brushing against her own—it must have been the gloves, for her hands were rough from years of working in the Jakku sun and then from her ‘saber forms.

And she liked the gloves.

Rey had watched, frozen, as he gestured, fingers twisting, _curling_ as he split Snoke into pieces and saved her life.

Hand outstretched as he offered her the galaxy.

And she’d turned him down, for all the right reasons, but it still hurt. And it still made her angry just how much she’d wanted to say yes.

Yes to his touch.

Yes to his desires.

Yes to a galaxy shared with him.

At first, he invaded her dreams. Eyes dark and dangerous, hands firm and sensual, lips full and plush as he kissed and sucked and fucked her with his tongue. In her dreams, she ground into his mouth and he’d hold her tight, _right_ where he wanted her, and wouldn’t let her go until she was weak with pleasure, limbs utterly useless. He’d pull back, wipe the back of his _gloved_ hand over his mouth and smile down on her—wicked and half-feral with want until he’d crawl atop her and...

_Nothing._

The dream—vision— _torture—_ would always end before they could take it any further. And now, he haunted her during the waking hours. Rey would see him out of the corner of her eye, his dark hair, broad body, the heavy sound of his steps, and she’d turn only to find that he’d disappeared back into the recesses of her imagination.

She felt like she was losing her mind, so she threw herself into every mission, in the face of every danger, until she felt like even that wasn’t enough to keep her sane. Sometimes, Rey would sneak off into the dark corners of the galaxy, the dingy underbelly of Coruscant and look... for what, she wasn’t sure, but it was how she found herself in this particular den of iniquities.

And found the _toy._ It was shaped like a hand, with the middle and pointer fingers extended out from a closed fist, slightly curled as if they were...

_As if they’re inside me, curling and pressing against the spot that he’s only ever able to find in my dreams._

It was expensive, and she didn’t have much in the way of extra credits, but she spent it and took it back to her tiny motel. It wasn’t much. A bed, 'fresher, and a window that overlooked an alley, but it would be enough for privacy, which was what she desperately needed.

Because she had none of that when she was with what remained of the Resistance and Rey _needed_ some time alone.

_I need some time with Ben Solo, but I’m not getting that any time soon..._

With a sigh, Rey headed for the sonic and, after preparing herself and the new toy, she spread out nude on the bed. It was comfier than what she was used to, so that was a perk. She wasn’t really experienced in this sort of thing, so she tried to think of what her dream lover did to get her off. Rey sucked on the tips of her fingers before slipping them between her legs to find that she was already slick.

 _Damn you, Ben Solo,_ she thought furiously as her fingers rolled that slickness up over her clit.

Her fingers slid back and forth, finding a rhythm that was both pleasurable and not at all enough. After she teased herself for a while, Rey decided to try out the new toy.

She held it in her palm for a moment to help warm it up and then, with a flick of a button, the wand with its hand-like attachment started to vibrate and Rey nervously inserted the tip into her slit.

“Oh... _Oh...,_ ” she gasped. It was _divine._

It didn’t feel like her own hand and the synthetic fingers were just long and thick enough for her to be able to imagine it was someone _else’s_ hand getting her off. Rey clutched at her pillow as she angled the wand, pressing deeper as she curled the wand inside.

It wouldn’t take much to get her off. She’d been cooped up for weeks and her increasingly erotic dreams about Ben had done nothing to satiate her desires.

But this. _This._ Was something else entirely.

So, of course, their bond opened up just when Rey was moaning _his_ name, right as she’d been about to get herself off.

“Ben!” she choked out.

_Kriff, kriff, kriff!_

She’d been _so_ close and she _needed_ to come so fucking bad. Tears pricked at the corners of her eyes as Ben took in the scene before him. Rey pulled the vibrating wand out and glared up at Ben, half-embarrassed and half-pissed that he’d interrupted. Dressed in only his pants and a thin shirt, it looked as if he’d been getting ready for bed as well, wherever in the galaxy he happened to be until he was summoned to her.

 _Need a hand, Sweetheart?_ he managed, though Rey could feel that he was wildly out of his depth. Shared dreams were one thing, but reality was a different beast altogether. Reality was messy, scary, and _real._

The Force obviously had a sense of humor and, well, _she had_ been thinking of him.

Rey could feel the flush spreading across her body as Ben stared at her naked form. He obviously liked what he could see and his cock was tight against the seam of his pants. But this wasn’t about him. Though they’d connected a few times after Crait, it had never been during any situation quite like this before.

And, _kriff,_ she needed this. Whatever was showing on her face, Ben seemed to understand. And though things weren’t resolved between them, there was enough affection between them both for him to extend his hand towards her.

_Can I?_

_You better._

Rey all but pulled him into the bed with her and, in that strange place between the stars, Ben kissed her lips as Rey slid his _gloved_ hand low. It wasn’t quite like the wand, but in some ways, it was better. His fingers were long and nimble as he slid inside.

Rey held her breath as tested her depths, gently flexing and curling inside of her as she clutched at his arm to hold him there.

 _I’ve seen this before. Been here before—with you,_ Ben managed.

 _In your dreams?_ Rey wondered as her head lolled.

Ben trailed his lips along her throat as his fingers curled deep inside of her.

 _Tight. So tight. So wet. Is this all for me?_ His thoughts were disjointed and wondrous as all of Rey’s coherent thoughts left her.

When his slick thumb rolled up and over her clit, stroking as his fingers _curled,_ it was _exactly_ what she needed. Rey’s fingers dug into the muscles of Ben’s forearm as her body tightened around him. Her head rolled back as her spine arched and she came— _hard—_ as his fingers fucked and his thumb flicked.

“Ben,” she panted as he gently pulled his hand from her slick heat. It had taken some of the edge off, but now that she was here, Rey found that she wanted more...

Hand extended before him, Ben stared at his wet fingers before bringing them to his lips for one long, obscene suck.

“Fuck,” she cursed as she watched.

“Not here,” he joked back, gesturing to the dimly lit room.

_I want you, Rey. But for now... Maybe a taste will have to be sufficient._

Rey blinked up at him as she divined his meaning. “You want to... between my legs?”

Ben's skin flushed to the tips of his ears. “If you are comfortable with the idea, that is,” he managed.

Rey’s hand shot out and as she tangled her fingers in the dark waves of his hair, she pulled him tight for a kiss.

_More, Ben. Please._

_Sure you wouldn’t rather the toy?_ he teased, even has his hand traced over her skin, cupping her slight breast against his massive palm.

 _If you’re going to be an ass, I just might..._ but her thoughts trailed off as Ben shifted, big body shuffling low as he positioned himself between her legs. His dark eyes stared up at her, full of longing, lust, and love.

It stole her breath. And as his head dipped and at that first, long lick of his tongue along her slit, Rey realized that she needed to steal away to somewhere private way _more often._

* * *

 

 _Author's Notes: YEAH. So this was inspired by[this post](http://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/179080870668/doing-talking-sooooo-there-was-an-add-from-the) (nsfw ish; it's a sex toy lol) _ because look what they’re fucking selling. THEY KNOW WE KNOW AND WE KNOW THEY KNOW. All I gotta say is God Bless Rian Johnson for all the hand porn. AND IT'S NOT MIDNIGHT YASSSSSSSSSSS. Okay, so I'm only uhh 4 days behind lol. We'll see how things go. Thanks so much for reading, for the kudos, and for all the lovely comments! They bring me so much joy and honestly make my day so much brighter.

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	15. Canon divergent, with Dark!Rey: Ropes (Shibari)

**Canon divergent, with Dark!Rey. Prompt: Ropes (Shibari)**

* * *

Kylo Ren, formerly Ben Solo, currently Supreme Leader of the First Order, liked to be tied up. How inconvenient for him to discover this during the process of being interrogated.

It wasn’t a stretch to assume that Hux would betray him at some point, but what _was_ surprising was how willing the Resistance had been to act as a go-between in that process; then again, his own willingness to be captured had been key to their overall success.

Still, he couldn’t help but think about how foolish the Resistance was to trust Hux.

_If they think that he will in any way allow them to consolidate their power and rebuild they are in for a huge disappointment._

But there would be time to deal with that issue later because he was currently tied— _tight—_ with fibra-rope and being led to his cell by Rey, the fledgling Jedi that had consumed every aspect of his being.

And she was _furious._ Mumbling under her breath about how foolish the Resistance was being and how they ought not to trust Hux one _bit._

“Better the devil you know?” he ribbed as she led him down an isolated corridor.

How she’d managed to pull him away from questioning, he could only begin to guess. His goal had been to get to her, and he’d succeeded, but he was starting to realize that, perhaps, _her_ goals aligned with his more than he’d thought.

“You flatter yourself,” she shot back before hitting a panel in the wall. A door slid open as he let himself be ushered inside.

“Where am I?” he asked. It certainly wasn’t an interrogation room. A float-bed was the only piece of furniture in the stark, metallic looking room and Rey pushed him towards it as she replied, “‘Does the physical location really matter so much?’”

He couldn’t suppress his smile as he remembered his own snark, for clearly she hadn't forgotten it _._

“What else have you taken from that interrogation room, I wonder?” Kylo asked as he settled on the bed and remembered their first encounters, his big arms still bound tight behind him. “Perhaps a predilection for bondage?”

Rey gave him a wolfish smile. “Not quite. But would you like to see what _else_ you’ve taught me?” she purred as she stepped closer.

He would. He really, _really,_ would.

Kylo sat stock-still, waiting for his Jedi to make her move. He could feel her Force signature fluttering through their bond, heightening his awareness of her thoughts—and her desires. Tied as he was, Kylo was unable to do anything other than gape as Rey slid into his lap. Her legs were spread wide over him, knees barely touching the float-bed as she straddled him. Her heat seeped through the thin fabric of her clothing, desire shooting straight to his cock as she pressed down on him.

He could feel her wants—her needs—through the Force, and though this was _not_ how he’d expected things to go, but he would be lying if he didn’t admit to himself that he was more than pleased with this outcome.

Finding his voice, Kylo swallowed thickly as he asked, “What have I taught you, Rey?”

A shiver ran through their bond—she _liked_ when he said her name. Liked it _a lot._

Rey leaned in, pulling his head back as her lips brushed along the exposed column of his throat, tongue darting out to lick as his Adam’s apple bobbed.

“Surprise,” she said, just when he was starting to believe that maybe the _best_ thing he’d ever done was let himself be captured by this woman he started to feel hazy... almost as if...

 _Force stasis,_ she thought smugly. The same power he used on Takodana. He was impressed and more than a little aroused as his world went dark, leaving him entirely at the mercy of his Jedi, Rey.

* * *

When Kylo finally woke, he realized that he was in the same float-bed, but that the location had changed considerably. Instead of a stark examination room, Kylo seemed to be in someone’s private quarters—but not private _Resistance_ quarters.

This was someone’s home.

He tried to flex but found that his hands were still bound, but the ropes had been changed. His arms had been pulled around his front and, instead of the rough bindings from the Resistance, these ropes were almost liquid-feeling in their softness.

Kylo sat up, legs dangling off of the edge of the bed, and looked around. It wasn’t much, but it was obvious that someone had taken pride in the little room. Small trinkets lined a window, and pieces of art had been framed and hung along the sand-colored walls. The bed, though small, looked inviting.

 _She’d have to sleep on top of me for both of us to be able to fit,_ he considered, hopefully.

That she’d taken him away from the Resistance bode well for him; that she’d not untied him did not, unless...

A digital panel beeped before the door slid open and Rey strode through.

She looked different, like she’d washed and slept well. She wasn’t dressed in much, which he enjoyed immeasurably, just a long, light green robe that did nothing to hide her curves.

“You’re awake,” she commented as she stared down at him.

“This isn’t a cell,” he replied, wanting to get to the truth of where he was and why she had obviously taken him away from her cohorts.

“No, it isn’t. And here the Resistance thought they’d be able to use you as an example of good faith from Hux. The fools.”

She sounded like _him,_ and _kriff,_ if he didn’t _love_ that.

“You have other plans?” he ventured while tugging at his bonds.

It was actually quite beautiful, how she’d tied him. It looked more like art than simply being bound by rope. Intricate knots and ropework wrapped around the length of his forearms before binding his wrists tight. And he couldn’t help but admire her choice in color—red rope that contrasted beautifully with his pale skin.

Rey stared down at him but said nothing before stepping closer.

“Tell me what you want,” she managed. She was close enough that he could smell her—feel the delicious heat of her body—but not touch.

“I should think it was fairly obvious,” he started.

 _You. I’d let it all burn, if only I got to have you,_ he finished, sending his thoughts and feelings through their rapidly strengthening bond.

 _And what of my desires?_ she wondered as her hands reached out and trailed along her rope-handiwork.

_Whatever you want. Whatever you need. I am slave to your whims, Rey._

Rey pulled the length of her hair over her shoulder, toying with the ends as she considered all that he was offering—all that he was willing to sacrifice in order to have her.

“Will you prove your devotion to me?” she wondered while stepping forward, forcing his knees to separate as she stood between them.

“Anything you want,” he assured her.

Rey grinned and it was anything but assuring.

“Let’s see how far your devotion goes, shall we?”

Kylo took a deep breath. “Yes, let’s see.”

He’d offer his heart on a pyre if it meant he got to keep her close, destroy her enemies, laugh with her friends—whatever she wanted.

 _Nothing so dramatic,_ she assured him.

 _What do you want?_ he asked, curious as to her intentions.

 _You, wrapped up with a neat little bow,_ she purred back.

Kylo wasn’t sure what that was going to look like, but as he stared down at his arms, he had a feeling he was about to find out.

* * *

It took time, a _lot_ of time, before Rey had him wrapped and bound exactly the way she wanted. After she’d unbound his wrists and stripped him, she made him stand and wait.

He wasn’t permitted to touch her, which was the hardest part, as she wound the scarlet-colored rope around his body. He stood for her, watching avidly as she tied his legs in intricate knots—tight, but not tight enough to hurt. He imagined that the imprint of the rope would mar his skin nicely and it seemed to be what she wanted to achieve, among other things.

He’d never been exposed like this before. Their couplings previous to this point had been harried things—clothing barely discarded as he’d fucked up into her. His hand tight over her mouth as she wailed through her pleasure. The uncomfortable feeling of his sensitized cock being stuffed rapidly back into his tight pants as he tried to regain some semblance of control over himself.

He was always losing control, in life and with her, and perhaps she knew that. Knew that he needed this moment of complete surrender. The thought made him hard.

Rey helped him to his knees as she continued to bind him—arms tight behind his back—rope firm around his neck before descending to his chest, which was wrapped tightly, her work emphasizing the broadness and press of his pectoral muscles. Beautiful webwork extended across his abdomen, pressing tight as his body heaved while he tried to stay still for her.

Once she was done, Rey stared down at him, admiring her work as she licked her lips. She was aroused; her Force signature practically thrummed with her pleasure.

“You look stunning,” she admitted. “I half expected you wouldn’t let me do this.”

Was she insecure about her desires? He didn’t want that— _never_ wanted that. What they shared went beyond the physical, into a sort of spiritual realm where all that they shared, all that they were, was pure connection.

 _I have never been so hard in my entire life,_ he thought while staring down at his straining cock for emphasis. The thick head leaked, practically begging to be touched—sucked— _fucked._

 _We have all the time in the world now,_ she assured him. _Well, all the time that I can steal, anyway._

 _No more couplings in hallways?_ he joked, even as his cock jolted from the memory of what it felt like to be inside her.

 _Mmm, I rather enjoy that,_ she admitted.

Another desire to add to his mental list, for Kylo Ren was nothing if not obsessed with fulfilling her every inclination—whatever it took to keep her.

_But what if that’s what I want? To be kept and to keep you as well?_

_What do you mean?_

_The Resistance and the New Republic sought to use you as a tool. They sought the same for me, but they are fools. We belong to no one but each other._

Kylo’s breath caught in his throat as he stared at this beautiful, wild creature— _his_ beautiful wild creature.

 _I’ve made you into a monster,_ he marveled.

_Your monster, just as you are mine._

Rey dipped in front of him and pressed her hand against the intricate bindings, fingers trailing along his skin as she enjoyed the feel of him. Kylo bit his lip and waited and, at her leisure, Rey reached out and grabbed the length of him—so hard and full that her fingers could barely wrap around his width.

Kylo let out the most pitiful, needful moan and Rey laughed as her hand pumped.

“Tell me what you want, _Kylo,_ ” she murmured. She never called him that as she seemed to favor Ben, but here in this dark and wicked place, even she could recognize the desire to reinvent one’s self.

 _I want to come all over your tits after fucking you, that’s what I want,_ he managed. Her grip was so tight, her skin a little rough from her ‘saber training, and he _adored_ it.

_Not now. You get what I’m willing to give you. If you’re a good boy, and you come sweetly for me, I’ll let you have me._

Kylo’s mind was a flurry of erotic thoughts and actions—some they’d shared and others he wished to—Rey spread, ass high, as he pounded into her; Rey, between his legs, sucking and sucking until he came, coating her lips and neck with his spend; he, prone and naked before her, tied tight, awaiting her next move.

_That and so much more. I am going to keep you. For now. Forever._

For though he was willing to burn down the galaxy for her, he was shocked to find that she felt the same for him.

Rey’s free hand slipped between his legs, cupping his balls tightly as he fucked into her fist. And the combined pleasure of her rough touch, the strength of her bindings, and the look of pure satisfaction on her face sent him right over the edge as he came _hard_.

Kylo groaned loudly, cock spurting as she pumped through an orgasm that did not seem to end. Finally, Rey released him and lifted her hand up between them both—she was _covered_ in his come.

With a smile, Rey’s tongue darted out and she licked herself clean and Kylo thought that if he were to die, right at that moment, he would die happy. Here they were, Emperor and Empress of their own world, and stars help anyone that tried to come between them.

* * *

Author's Notes: **Aftercare is important!** But it's also one of the daily challenges for Reylo Kinktober lol so I'll likely write that as a continuation of this vignette. I've never written about shibari or rope play before, soooo be nice LOL. Also, I'm not going to say that I'd fucking lose my shit to see Kylo cuffed in front of Rey (or bound) in EPIX, but I'd fucking lose my shit.

"Does the physical location really matter so much?" is taken from the TFA Novelization by Alan Dean Foster (of Kylo-Stan fame) because Kylo is a sass-master and Rey knows it lol. Thanks for all the kudos/subs/comments. It gives me life!

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. Thank you for reading and kudos to everyone over at [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) and House Crylo!**

 


	16. Modern AU: Hair Pulling.

**Modern Au. Prompt: Hair Pulling**.

* * *

 

It had started innocently enough. Rey needed help practicing a scene for her upcoming work and Ben was more than happy to be her guinea pig—especially considering there was some physicality involved.

Rey had only recently gotten involved in stuntwork and she was enjoying the transition away from being an extra. She’d always been fit and was committed to practicing krav maga and had dabbled in other martial arts before, so the work came naturally to her.

As it was, Ben had her pinned in a submission hold on a mat in their garage, which she’d _let_ happen. She wanted to practice getting out of his hold and, though Ben didn’t have much martial arts experience, he was _strong._ Still, one accident led to the next and Rey shifted while Ben slipped, his hand finding purchase in her messy hair, as he held _tight._

And Rey moaned at the strange sensation of having her hair pulled—which immediately caused Ben to let go, which was upsetting, to say the least.

“Oh...,” Rey started, breathless.

“I am so sorr—”

“No. _No._ I liked it.”

“You... liked it?”

“Yeah, I liked it,” she said while craning her head back to look at him.

Ben looked like he was having a hard time processing this information, like the little gears and cranks inside of his mind had just popped off their springs and were pinging wildly inside of his skull. His mouth opened and closed a few times as if he was searching for the right words, but they never came because Rey decided to throw him another curveball.

“Do you think you could pull my hair when you’re fucking me?” she asked, as innocently as if she were asking for the time, or for Ben to pass the sugar.

“I mean... I just. I...?” Ben stammered, which pleased Rey to no end. As big and tough as she looked, he was as sweet as apple pie and almost as wholesome.

But she wasn’t. Never had been, really. It was part of the reason they worked so well together. Bounced from foster home to foster home, Rey kept her loneliness at bay with anger and by channeling her rage into work and Ben, well... he had his own problems to work through. But they were helping each other as best they knew how.

With a low sigh, he started, “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“It doesn’t, well, it _does_. But I like it. It’s a pleasurable sort of pain—you know, like when I run my nails down your back when you’re on top of me?”

Ben groaned because he knew exactly what she was talking about. “But I’m bigger—stronger,” he warned.

“Of course, which is why we talk and listen to each other, right?”

“Right,” he agreed.

“Think about it. I don’t want to make you uncomfortable either, okay?”

Ben murmured his agreement and Rey went back to trying to dislodge Ben’s hold. It wasn’t till later—much later, actually—when Ben had her pressed into the mattress, Rey’s ass high as he fucked into her, that he decided to try out her new idea.

When it came to the bedroom, they were nearly insatiable. It didn’t take much to get either of them going, so what had started with an early morning cuddle had transformed into an early morning shag.

Incidentally, Ben loved to take Rey from behind, which Rey knew well—he loved her ass, the way her hips tapered to her small waist, but also the way he could just hold her there and fuck into her as she clutched the sheets tight in her fists.

And _Rey_ loved it because the angle and depth of his penetration from behind was glorious and often left her breathless as she came hard around his cock. Rey was close and Ben always made sure she got off first—either with his mouth or his talented fingers, but when he reached out and threaded his fingers through her long hair, pulling _just so..._ Rey’s body jolted with sensation.

 _This_ was different from what she was used to and she loved it. It was pleasure. It was pain. It was submission, but also an exquisite kind of pleasure that could only be experienced through trust and the ability to let go of her need for control.

She trusted Ben, and he knew how to give her what she wanted.

“Ben,” she panted. “ _Harder._ ”

Ben’s hand tightened in her hair as the other came up to her hip, holding her exactly where he wanted her.

“Please, Ben,” she begged senselessly but trusting that, whatever she needed, he’d be sure to give it to her.

“Are you going to come for me, Rey?” Ben managed to ask, voice low and strained.

Ben wasn’t always chatty during sex, so when he _did_ speak, it sent such a rush through Rey that it was almost overwhelming.

“Oh... _God,_ ” she moaned, fists tightening in the sheets as he fucked her _hard._ Rey slipped her hand down between her legs, stroking her clit in time with his perfect thrusts—it was almost, but not quite enough. “More, Ben. Please!”

His hand pulled her head back, exaggerating the arch of her spine as he worked to give her what she wanted. And it was _everything._ Rey cursed as pleasure radiated out from her core, her sex clamping down _hard_ around Ben as she came... and _came._

Ben was soon to follow, his hand fisted tightly in her hair as he let out a low groan, his body shuddering as he filled her with a liquid-hot rush of cum.

It was fantastic— _He_ was fantastic—and as Ben gently rolled to the side, pulling Rey with him, she couldn’t help but think about how lucky she was to have someone as suited for her as Ben, someone whom she could give trust and receive it in return.

* * *

 

 This is kinda late too waaa I suck lol, but I think I’m getting a cold, so I’m going to blame that and shitty shitty work. Thank you for reading, for your lovely comments, kudos, and just for being you! <3

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. Thank you for reading and kudos to everyone over at [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) and House Crylo!**


	17. Victorian AU: Spanking 1/6

**Victorian AU. Prompt: Spanking** (I'm sorry, but one simply cannot have a spanking prompt without it being a Victorian AU. I don't make the rules, I just abide by them).

* * *

 

Growing up together, Miss Rey Kenobi and Ben Solo, now _Lord Solo,_ hated each other. At least, Rey had always assumed this to be true for neither party seemed to be able to spend any sort of time together without it ending in an argument—or worse. Which was troubling, given that their marriage had been arranged since Rey’s birth. How terribly inconvenient, to hate one’s husband.

But over the years, the childhood rivalry had slowly melted away. Now, things had changed entirely. And as Ben Solo stood before her, Rey realized that this was _not_ the gangly, dirty boy with the too-big ears that she’d known. _This_ Ben Solo was someone else indeed. It was the first time Rey had seen him in nearly a decade, though they had written to each other on occasion.

And, strangely, she’d come to look forward to those rare instances when a letter arrived from Ben. They’d grown to be almost friends, but now Rey realized that there was much more than just friendship blooming between them. The stays of her corset felt much too tight, the neckline of her dress much too low, as Ben Solo’s penetrating gaze raked over her.

She couldn’t help but stare back—had he always been this tall? This _broad?_ In his bespoke suit, tailored so that the jacket highlighted the flex and play of his considerable muscles, he looked every bit the dashing lord that she’d been told he was.

 _Never mind his trousers..._ Rey tried not to stare, but it seemed as if Ben Solo wasn’t only endowed with _height,_ but with other attributes as well.

Before he caught her, Rey’s eyes darted to his feet and his polished shoes gleaned back at her. His feet were _also_ large. Most women were interested in men who had small feet, for they made the best dancing partners, but there was something about Ben’s size that had Rey’s heart beating wildly in her chest.

 _His size is monstrous, but... I find that I like that. And his hands..._ Rey thought.

His hands looked as if they could envelop her entire waist in their span.

With a little breath to clear her thoughts, Rey pulled herself up and puffed her chest out—which earned her the pleasure of seeing Ben Solo at a loss for words.

His mouth went slack and his eyes lingered as she teased, “Well, are you not happy to see your _fiancée_? I believe, in my last letter, that I asked for you to bring me back a bauble from the colonies. And here you are, empty-handed.”

Rey cared not for trinkets, but she couldn’t let the opportunity to tease Ben Solo pass her by. Much to her surprise, Ben said nothing, not rising to the bait, but merely stepped closer to where she sat. Not wanting to be caught at a disadvantage, Rey stood to face him.

This was unexpected. Amongst the gentry, there were some unwritten laws of propriety and, given that she was seated alone, in her receiving room, without a chaperone, they were _already_ breaking one of them. A fire roared in the corner, casting the room in its ethereal glow. Ben seemed to take up more space than was humanly possible, but then, he’d always been larger than life for her.

Rey had to crane her neck up to be able to look at him.

“The treasures I have for you will be presented after we are wed. For now, you will have to be satisfied with my presence alone.”

“And when has your presence _ever_ satisfied me?” she replied, thoughtlessly.

Ben’s lip curled at the side as his gaze slid over her body.

 _Give me time, little urchin, I promise to leave you satisfied,_ he seemed to be saying without words.

Rey pulled her gaze away as her cheeks flushed.

Wisely, Ben changed the direction of the conversation. “Tell me, my little urchin, have you missed me?”

Rey scoffed, though she could feel her cheeks flushing at his tone and his nearness. “My goodness, did sand blow into your head during your great expedition? Or perhaps the sun-bleached your mind?”

Ben leaned forward, his lips brushing against the shell of her ear. His wicked response rumbled through her entire being as he murmured, “Not even the punishing heat or the threat of death could wipe you from my mind, _little fiancée._ Though, I am glad to see that your wit has not abandoned you over the years, despite what I had heard.”

 _Despite what he had heard!?_ What _had_ he heard about her? For Rey was nothing if not fastidious with her reputation, though she was known for having a bit of a temper. But she was not the only one who had a reputation. Rey had heard tell of the fearsome warrior, _Kylo Ren,_ who had made a name for himself for being as ruthless as a monster when on an expedition.

Seeing Ben now, she wondered how much of that man lingered within him and whether she preferred her fiancé with a bit of darkness.

“And what, pray tell, have you heard, _Benjamin_?” she drawled.

Rey realized that it was the first time she’d uttered his full name aloud for, as children, she’d only ever called him by nicknames— _Pea brain, scarecrow, Benny—_ which he hated _._ Rey decided immediately that she liked the feel of his name on her tongue and, more to the point, _his reaction_ to her utterance.

Ben’s breath teased along her skin as his hands remained clenched _tight_ at his sides, almost as if he was resisting the urge to reach out and touch her. Did she want him to touch her? Rey arched her back slightly, very nearly brushing against the fullness of his broad chest.

Ben pulled back and cleared his throat, gaze catching hers as he answered, “I’ve heard that you have a penchant for being a little prude, but that your temperament makes men wonder what you are _really_ like. And here, I do not need to wonder for I already know, you are as wicked and willful as you were during childhood and I am here to collect what’s due to me.”

Rey pulled up straight at that. “What’s due to _you?_ Here you are just as insufferable as always. I am not a prize to collect, _Benny,_ and you would do well to remember that truth!”

Pressing her hand into his firm chest, Rey _meant_ to push him away and leave, but touching him was decidedly a mistake. His heat seeped into her palm as she touched, and she could make out the punishing beat of his heart against her skin—he was just as nervous as she!

Rey should have pulled away, should have continued with her original intention and leave, but Ben’s hand wrapped around her wrist, holding her hand tight against his body as he admitted, “I have thought of you every night since the last time I saw you—sweet, sixteen, laughing as the sun filtered through your hair. I thought to make myself worthy of your regard, but I now see that we have always been paired well, you and I. For you cannot control your mouth, and I cannot be trusted to control my reaction to it.”

“My goodness. What could you possibly mean?” Rey started but ended on a gasp as Ben pulled her tight.

“I’m going to kiss you, Rey. Tell me I can kiss you,” he said, words almost a growl.

A frisson ran through her at his words, but she was not certain if it was with fear—or desire.

 _Do I want him to kiss me?_ she wondered.

She had been kissed before, but that was the extent of her romantic experience. Ben Solo gave off the air of one who _needed_ to be sated, and often. There was something almost feral about him, a quality that had only expanded with time and experience in the world. But Rey knew in her heart that he was no match for her—she was the daughter of a gentleman and, aside from that, she knew what Ben Solo wanted.

 _Me. He wants me. Best make him work for it, then,_ she thought.

“You cannot kiss me,” she started, which earned her a frown. “But _I_ will kiss _you._ ”

 _That_ seemed to interest him. “And how will you have me, my little urchin?”

Rey stepped to the side and pointed at the chaise where she’d been sitting. “There. Keep your hands at your sides. Stay entirely still,” she directed.

Ben followed her directions, his big body seeming to dwarf the chaise as he stared up at her. His gaze was as sharp and intelligent as ever as if he saw right through to the quick of her and could tell that she was just as lost for him as he was for her.

Leaning forward, Rey pressed a quick kiss to his full lips and earned herself a chuckle for her trouble.

“There. Now, if you are satisfied, I have had quite enough of your attention for one day,” she said, which was a lie, but she wasn’t about to let him know that.

Turning on her satin-lined heel, Rey made her way towards the exit of the room, skirt rustling around her ankles as she moved. But before she could leave, Ben stood and strode towards her. Rey found, almost against her will, that her body responded as well, for she turned and met him in the middle of the room. His arms wrapped tight while her fingers clutched at the fabric of his shirt.

“You are wicked and heartless,” he grated, even as his lips tripped along the column of her throat.

“And you are willful and arrogant,” she replied, though she could not swallow her moans as his lips teased while his hands gripped _tight._

“Tell me, little urchin, when was the last time someone turned you over their knee for your insubordination?”

Rey swallowed thickly, for the implied threat wasn’t frightening, but only added to the flames of desire within her.

 _Would I like it if Ben turned me over his long legs?_ Rey wondered. Rey bit her lip as she considered, thinking of the great span of his hands and the fullness of his palms as he kneaded into her bottom.

_Yes. I daresay I would._

“How dare you imply that I was at any time in my life worthy of punishment,” she managed, for his hands had slipped up over her slim waist and were trailing an aching path towards her breasts.

“Worthy or no, that mouth certainly has a reputation that precedes it,” he enlightened her.

“What do weak men know about my mouth? There has only ever been _one_ man in my life that could match me, wit for wit, and he has been away for _far_ too long.”

Until she’d said it, Rey hadn’t realized just how much she missed Ben—and how much she longed for him.

Ben cleared his throat as he pulled back to look at her. His gaze was thoughtful if a little regretful. “The wildness of youth made me blind to the brilliant spectacle that was in front of me. I have witnessed the sunset over the Sahara, seen the endless mountains of treasure possessed by kings, and women famed for their beauty... but none of it compared to the wonder of your words and the splendor of your presence.”

Rey’s voice choked with emotion as she managed, “If you mean to tease me, I would think it a very cruel thing to tease about.”

All at once, Ben pulled her tight against his tall, broad body—every point of her pressing up against every point of him—as he declared, “There are _many_ ways in which I wish to tease you, Rey, none of which are appropriate for this time and place. But there is a depth to pleasure that I hope to explore with you—fearsome creature that you are. A place where darker inclinations can be teased out and indulged.”

 _Darker inclinations?_ Why did that sound so appealing to her heart? As if, all along, Rey and Ben had been bating each other, pushing inexorably towards...

Rey was distracted from her thoughts by a tight pinch against her bottom.

“You fiend!” she cried, even as an unknown sort of pleasure bloomed within her, even as her breath caught and her body ached.

“Let me be your teacher, Rey. Let me _worship_ you, as only I know how,” he purred.

Rey leaned back to stare up at him. She could see the hidden promise in both his gaze and his words. Ben wasn’t going to forget this any time soon, and Rey could only sit and wonder about a time when constraints like propriety and _clothing_ no longer matter.

* * *

On their honeymoon, Rey had been treated to all manner of pleasure and decadence. It was almost as if Ben sought to make up for the passage of time with his hands, lips, and sentiment. He was attentive and kind in a way that was unexpected and, while Rey enjoyed this, she missed the teasing banter she’d grown accustomed to.

_And there is still the matter of his promise about darker inclination._

She had always been a curious person and she wasn’t sure whether that was a flaw or a point of pride for her. Though their first time together had been a bit frightening, Ben was a competent and gentle lover and, as the days turned into weeks and their stay in Florence extended passed the initially planned week, Rey grew restless.

Though she was appreciative of his tenderness, Rey missed the dark and frustrating man she’d known before her marriage. Where was the fearsome Kylo Ren that she’d heard of?

Deciding to take matters into her own hands, Rey rolled from their great bed and, declining to dress, went to search for her husband in the nude. The staff wouldn’t be returning until mid-afternoon, so Rey had some time alone with her husband.

They had rented a beautiful home that was within walking distance from the _Rialto_ and the other wonderful sites of Florence. He’d taken her to the _Uffizi,_ and to see Michelangelo's _David_ which had been recently moved from the _Piazza della Signoria_ to keep it from being damaged by the elements.

Though the sculpture was beautiful, she had to stifle her laugh a little at seeing it for the first time, as her husband was _much more_ endowed than the beautiful marble sculpture. Often times they would wander around the city, taking in the sites as Rey tried to imagine what it must have been like to live in the historic city during the Renaissance.

Rey padded through the Florentine halls of her rented home, which were decorated with vintage furniture and art that spanned the decades, until she found her husband reading in the library. He didn’t notice her at first, so Rey cleared her throat to gain his attention.

The look he gave her made striding through the frigid home in the nude worth it.

“What’s this, little urchin? Have you no shame?” he teased, his book still in hand. Along the spine read _Inferno,_ which Rey thought was much too heavy and dark for honeymoon reading.

“Why should I? You are the one who should be feeling shame, leaving your own wife to instead read a book about tormented souls.”

“Is that so?”

Rey crossed her arms and sniffed, nose raised. She was intimately aware of how her arms pressed her small breasts upward, drawing her husband’s gaze as he _finally_ put the book down.

“I am half resolved to leave you to your _classics,_ for surely I could find better things to do with my time—and my hands—than reading on my honeymoon.”

“What kind of things?” he asked, with frustrating calmness.

Though she could tell that he was affected by her presence, if the erection straining against his breeches was any indication, he made no move to come towards her—which was _irksome!_

“And here, you have forgotten already,” she pouted before turning her back to him while intentionally exposing the bottom that he, by his own admission, _adored._

“What have I forgotten?” he called, even as Rey shot a look over her shoulder. “You promised to show me your _darker inclinations,_ and here I stand. Waiting for my inattentive husband to give me what I _need._ ”

“That wicked mouth,” he murmured thoughtfully while palming his thickness through the fabric of his breeches. “Perhaps my lady wife needs her husband’s guidance... and correction?”

Rey’s breath caught in her throat. Why did her sex clench at the thought of him _correcting_ her? Rey shivered as she imagined what it would feel like to have those big hands pressing none too gently into her bottom. Even when he was sweet, there was an edge to his lovemaking that Rey noted. Almost as if he was holding himself back for fear of frightening her.

_Silly man, don’t you know I’m made of wit and wickedness—crafted surely by your own hands and my own inclinations?_

“I couldn’t possibly know what you are speaking of,” she purred, all the while crossing to the far side of the room before stretching over a great, wooden desk.

Her bottom prone and bare, Rey spread her legs as she wiggled her lips. And was unable to utter one word more before her husband was close behind her.

“Impudent, willful, _stunning,_ ” he gritted out.

“Stop _flirting,_ and show me what you have been hiding from me, _Benny,_ ” she drawled.

Ben growled as she laughed at his irritation, but soon, his big hand was on her, gently roaming over the full flesh of her bottom as she waited.

Rey’s breath caught in her throat as Ben massaged into her, murmuring thoughtfully, “You are exquisite. Have I told you this?”

Rey smiled to herself as she pressed into his touch. “Not nearly enough. Foul, wicked creature that you are.”

Suddenly, Ben’s hand lifted from her body, only to come back down with a loud—and moderately painful—strike against her bottom. Rey meant to cry out, but what leapt forth from her lips was more akin to a moan, the words she uttered far from protestations and sounded curiously close to: ‘More’ and ‘Again!’

“God,” Ben groaned. “Have I corrupted your heart?” His hand gently soothed away some of the sting while his other came to grip tight on her hip, holding her steady.

“Body and soul, we were made for each other, my husband,” she assured him and, having said the words, realized their truth.

Though they had often fought, there was no one in the world who made her feel like Ben Solo, no one who knew all of her flaws and liked her anyways, and certainly no one who knew how to make her feel so achingly good.

“Have I worn you out already?” Rey taunted, which earned her two quick strikes—one on each cheek.

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you wanted this,” Ben managed, though his voice was thick with desire.

“And what gave you that idea? Was it perhaps my bottom pressed up towards you? Or maybe that I strode in here nude while you neglected me?”

 _This time,_ Ben gave her a bottom a pinch before pulling back and striking— _hard._

_Oh, that. That is what I want!_

Rey let out an unearthly moan as her body nearly _shivered_ with need.

“Ben,” she gasped.

“What is it, Rey?” he murmured, voice dark and thick with promise.

“I need you,” she admitted, his hard touch had awoken a need within her, a need that could only be sated by _him._

“Need me to what, little urchin?” he whispered as his hands trailed softly over her skin.

“Need you _inside_ me, you great lout!” she growled.

She could practically _feel_ the smugness rolling off of him. Though his hand held her against the desk, she could hear him working open the fastenings of his clothes and, at the first press of his cock against her, Rey knew she’d soon get what she wanted.

“Gotten you wet, haven’t I?” he moaned as he nudged against her entrance. “Who knew, all my wife needs is a little _correction_ to make her amiable.”

“Judging from how _hard_ you are against me, I am not the only one who’s pleased,” she teased right back.

Painstakingly slow, Ben pressed into her, stretching her body around the thickness of his length as she breathed through the exquisite fullness of his possession. As much as she’d enjoyed his rough touch, and she’d _thoroughly_ enjoyed it, not much compared to the feel of him inside of her.

It didn’t take long before they were both helpless with need for the other. Ben’s hips twisted, pressing himself as tight and as deep as he could get, while Rey scrabbled for purchase against the edge of the wood.

When Ben’s hand slipped wickedly between her legs, stroking that pleasurable pearl at the apex of her thighs in time with his hard thrusts, Rey knew she was well and truly lost to him. Her spine curved as pleasure radiated out from her core, tightening her sex as she clamped down _hard_ around Ben, who was similarly lost to her.

With a groan, Ben’s movements became erratic as he chased his pleasure and, with a low growl, Rey experienced the exquisite sensation of his hot seed rushing inside of her. Rey barely had a moment to rest before Ben was gathering her into his arms and striding across the room, this time taking a seat with his beloved wife safely stowed in his embrace.

After a moment, Rey ventured, “Well, that was quite something.”

Ben gently pressed his nose into the downy hair along the back of her neck. “Are you alright?”

That he was worried for her made her heart clench with love. “I am more than alright,” she assured him. “Though, I do suspect my bottom might be a little sore later....”

“Mmmm,” he murmured against his skin. “Think of me in every moment, with every _movement._ I want the entire world to know that you are mind... and that I am a slave to you, as well.”

Rey nuzzled into his shoulder, somewhat annoyed that he was still mostly clothed and she was naked in his arms. “But what if I want the same from you?”

“I would do anything to please you, little urchin. Surely, you know this?”

Rey grinned and looked into her husband’s face. “I think that I do, but what if my husband is foul-tempered and wicked, surely there must be something that _I_ can do to ensure that he knows the error of his ways?”

The thought of Ben spread out on the mattress before her, prone and gloriously nude, awaiting _her_ correction, was more thrilling than Rey realized.

“I would be sure to submit to the care and keeping of my beautiful wife,” he assured her. “And her tempting hands.”

Rey sighed as twisted in his lap, suddenly aware of his _insistent_ body pressing into her bottom.

“But for now...,” she started. “Perhaps you could show me again... what you are able to do with your mouth?”

Ben laughed and it was a low, heady sound that was full of promise.

“I endeavor to please,” he assured her.

And he did. Over and over. All throughout the day and coming night.

* * *

Author's Notes:

Well, this got way too fucking long HAHAHAHAHAHA. Happy hump day, I guess lol. My inability to limit myself in any way, shape, or form is your gain? Lol. Thanks for all the kudos/subs/comments. Y'all are good people!

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. Thank you for reading and kudos to everyone over at [The Writing Den](https://thereylowritingden.tumblr.com/) and House Crylo!**

* * *

 


	18. Victorian AU: Begging and Edging. 2/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Begging and Edging**

 

Dedicated to the nonnie who wanted some Victorian AU (it was always in the works, just bumped it up a few days lol) and **[PERSIMONNE WHO IS AN ABSOLUTE GODDESS AND WHO CREATED THIS WONDROUS ART](http://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/179221645686/persimonne-this-is-for-pacificwanderer-are-you) ** (slightly NSFW, you bet your ass I'm going to work this in before the end). It’s everything I’ve ever wanted and I cannot thank her enough for sharing her talent with us all, and also for being so damn kind with her comments and encouragement. I think the prompt was actually for edge play, which I'm not super informed about, so I went with edging because it works better with begging lol.

* * *

 

Rey loved seeing her husband unkempt like this. It made her feel powerful and desirable in a way that was entirely new to her. Though she’d never had him like this before, Rey was a fast learner and, besides, her earlier play with the whips had gotten him so hard that it was practically obscene.

“My poor husband,” she purred as her finger trailed along the underside of his cock.

Ben’s mouth clenched as he groaned. This was going to be _too much fun._

 _Should I play the innocent now?_ It wasn’t as if it would be hard, this being her first time at giving oral pleasure and all. Ben was brilliantly good with his tongue, though she’d been hesitant to let him try the act at first.

“I just... why ever would you want to do something like _that? There?_ ” she’d asked.

Ben had leaned in close, lips brushing against her neck as he answered, “You taste heavenly and, believe me, Rey, you will enjoy this almost as much as I will,” he assured her.

Then he’d dropped between her legs and it had been quite strange and more than a little awkward at first, but then, _everything_ changed. The flat of his tongue had rolled over the bundle of nerves between her legs and Rey’s hands darted out, threading _tight_ in her husband’s long hair as her hips twisted in an effort to get closer to his mouth. He didn't let up until she was boneless and completely convinced of the divinity that his tongue surely possessed.

Now, it was her turn to explore his body.

Rey realized quite quickly that her husband was much too big for her to be able to comfortably suck him off from the floor, so she pushed him back and shimmied up, gloriously nude as she was, and positioned herself over his cock as he stared down at her.

“Ready?” she asked, cheeks flushed with excitement and embarrassment—what if she completely made a mess of things?

 _In some respects, I suppose that is the ultimate goal..._ Rey thought while smothering a smile.

“You’ve never done this before?” he managed to ask while she gently took his cock in hand. Rey nodded her agreement.

“Have any hints?”

The last thing she wanted was to hurt him. She _wanted_ him to get off, after a little begging, but definitely wanted that to be the end result.

“No teeth and use your hand in conjunction— _Mmm—_ just like that. Suck. Use your spit—as wet as possible.”

He was barely making sense, and even with just her hand and the previous play, he was about ready to pop. So, in an effort to stave off his orgasm for a little while longer, Rey stopped touching him completely and instead gathered her hair back into a messy bun to keep it out of the way.

“Rey...” he groaned.

“ _Ben,_ ” she teased before dipping close.

His cock was already slick with his seed, beading on the tip as she reached out and gently slicked it over his head before peeking her tongue out for a taste. It wasn’t offensive, a little salty, but also strangely _him._

Ben groaned as her tongue flicked out and Rey liked that even more.

“What was that, Ben?” she called out, teasingly.

“More,” he said through gritted teeth.

“More what? Tell me what you want, Ben,” she said while blinking up at him with a look of pure innocence.

Ben pulled at the remaining clothes on his body, ripping with enough force to pop the buttons from his shirt as he shucked it from his broad back. Rey didn’t disguise how much she enjoyed looking at him; she loved the way his chest flushed—especially when he was about to come. God, the blood just rushed to his pale skin in a way that was infinitely fascinating to her.

Done with his little fit, Ben locked eyes with his wife as his length strained between them. “I want you to wrap that infuriating, perfect mouth of yours around my cock and suck me until you have to choke down my come.”

Rey pretended to be scandalized. “Someone is a little more anxious than normal. Did you like being spanked, Ben? We both know what a bad boy you can be, but I think I rather like doling out the punishment, especially when this is the reaction,” she drawled as her hand returned to his length, squeezing hard as she stroked him.

Ben let his head fall back with a groan. “Fuck, Rey. Please.”

“Please. What.” She wasn’t going to give in until she got what she wanted. He’d stay right where she wanted—riding that edge between frustration and bliss—until he _begged._

And Lord Benjamin Solo was not a man who _begged_ for anything. He _took_ what he wanted, in the event that whatever he wanted wasn’t just given to him. But Rey wasn’t some wilting flower. She had spent her childhood with this man and was immune to his demanding ways.

In some respects, _she_ was just as stubborn as he. Rey always got what she wanted, eventually, for she made it so. This would be no different. Ben Solo would beg for release when all was said and done.

“Suck my cock, _please,_ ” he rasped, hips twitching with his barely controlled restraint.

“Well, since you asked so nicely,” Rey replied with a smile before pulling as much of him into her mouth as she could.

And it wasn’t very much, to be honest. Not only was he _long,_ but he was thick. Her jaw was going to ache after this, she just knew it. The thought made her smile as she pulled at him with her mouth, tongue swirling as she moved.

Rey paid attention to what made him moan—what made his fists clench at his sides, what made his hips _thrust._

He was _very_ aroused, his body flushing with color, muscles straining, as she sucked. Rey brought her hand up to tease the length of him in tandem with her mouth and the moan he let out sent a bolt of pleasure  _right_ to her sex.

With her free hand, Rey threaded her fingers through the curls at the apex of his thighs, fingers dipping low to gently cup and massage his sack as she fucked him with her mouth. Ben’s hips shifted and his testicles clenched—but it was too soon! Not yet!

Rey tightened her hand around the base of his cock and held it _tight._ She’d seen him do it before when he was caught up in fucking her—and wanted to wait for her to come—that he’d hold the base of his erection to keep from coming.

And, seeing as how she wasn’t ready for this to be over, Rey did the same. And it was entirely worth it as Ben let out the most delicious sounding moan as she impeded his orgasm.

“Something the matter, Benny?”

“Rey. _Please._ ”

She’d never seen him so desperate before and Rey found that she _loved_ the look on his face—brows knitted, color high in his cheeks, lips blood red, chest panting.

Rey painted her tongue along the length of him, hand still firmly around the base of his cock as she waited.

 _One more. Just give me one more, Ben..._ she silently urged.

Finally, he gave her exactly what she wanted.

“Sweetheart, please. Let me come. Let me come for you—only you. _Please._ ”

Rey let out the sweetest sigh as she slipped her lips around his cock—sucking with her mouth and fucking with her fist—bringing him back to that delicious precipice yet again, except this time, she let him fall over that edge with a smile and one last pull of her mouth.

Ben’s body tensed, back arching off of their bed as he clutched hard at the sheets, knuckles white as he groaned, “Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck!_ ”

And he came, long and hard, cock pulsing inside her as he flooded her mouth with his spend. Rey purred with the pleasure of it all, swallowing deeply as she teased every last ounce of pleasure out of his body with her tongue and mouth. It was a _lot,_ and before the end she choked a little and had to pull away, mouth dribbling with the excess come.

God, she must have looked like such a fright, but Ben stared down on her with such love and admiration in his eyes that her chest tightened with emotion.

This man. Her man. _He is so beautiful._

“I’ve created a monster,” he marveled as he gently brushed away his seed from her lips.

Rey smiled at him. “Don’t pretend like you weren’t always trying to corrupt me in some way.”

Ben tilted his head on the pillow as he looked at her, the corner of his lips quirking slightly. “Yes, but I never thought that it would take hold in your heart. You were always such an honorable little thing, for all your fire.”

Ben’s big hand threaded into her hair and Rey leaned into his touch.

“Perhaps if you had been less of a boor when we were children, I would have come around sooner,” she purred, thoroughly enjoying your touch.

“Ah, but how could I resist? Watching you rant and rave over every imagined slight, it was too good to pass up. Besides, you can channel that rage into more... productive enterprises now.”

Rey gently bit the inside of his thigh at that, which made him laugh. An errant thought floated through her mind and Rey blinked up at her husband as the most mischievous look crossed her face.

Ben quirked an eyebrow. “What wicked thoughts are you having, my little urchin?”

“Nothing that you haven’t already thought—or experienced,” she shot back, a dig at his sordid past.

Though, in truth, she was coming to terms with it. He was _hers_ now, and there wasn’t anyone or anything about his past that could change that. In fact, she had an idea about how to contend with her own jealousy concerning the matter.

“What is it, then?” Ben asked.

“Show me the world of the fearsome Kylo Ren. I want to go to _Le Premier Ordre,_ ” she said, as firmly as she could, but even before she’d quite finished, Ben was shaking his head.

“I don’t think you’re at all ready for that, Rey,” he started, but she scoffed, cutting him off.

“And were _you_ ready the first time you went?” she shot back.

Ben took a deep sigh, his broad chest flexing slowly as he seemed to be considering his words carefully.

“There are experiences that I’ve had that I would not wish upon my beautiful and cherished wife,” he explained.

“That is precisely why _you_ would be taking me! I trust you, Ben,” she countered.

“It’s not so much a matter of trusting me, it’s a matter of whether you can handle what happens in... places like that. I fear your perception of the world might be forever changed.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “You great big puritan. Afraid your little wife might go in search of greener pastures?”

The hand in her hair clenched tight in response to her words.

_Ah, there is the truth of the matter. He is afraid I might change and leave. What a silly man._

Rey pulled away from his hand, the tightness of his touch eliciting the most delicious frisson through her at the pleasure-pain.

Her gaze locked with his. “Are you not mine?”

Her words echoed what she’d said at the masquerade. Hux had sought to intimidate Rey and make her unsure of her place in Ben’s world, but it had the opposite effect. Now, her love was stronger than ever. But _Ben_ needed to understand the overwhelming nature of their bond. There was no one else on the planet—or in the universe, for that matter—that could usurp his position in her heart, nor she in his.

“Of course,” he assured her, though his hand was still tight in her hair.

“And I am yours. There is nothing in either heaven or hell that will change that, Ben. That place is a symbol of your past and the person you once were. Let it be a symbol of my acceptance and my assurance that I love every aspect of your being, even the places that reside in the shadows.”

His grip relaxed some as he considered her words. A part of her had loved him before she’d realized it, perhaps when they were children, even, but Ben seemed to need the reassurance. Rey knew that his past was haunted and a source of pain for him, but she would work to help him grow beyond what had happened to him and help him embrace what he was yet to become—as he was doing for her.

“Let me consider it,” he started as Rey beamed. “I haven’t said yes, you realize?”

Rey rubbed her face into his thigh as his fingers relaxed their grip on her hair. “Of course! But I appreciate that you are considering it. I’m not half as fragile as you think I am, Ben.”

He choked out a laugh. “Of that, I am intimately aware. I’m more concerned that I won’t be able to keep up with your appetites if I show you that particular world.”

Rey scrunched her nose at him. “You aren’t _that_ much older than I am and, judging from how your cock is hardening yet again, you’re not impotent yet.”

Ben groaned. “Wicked and heartless, urchin.”

“Willful and arrogant boor! Did you not promise to provide for me in our vows? Well, husband, _provide for me._ ”

Ben fixed her with that uncanny, focused gaze as if everything yet to come in their lives was reliant upon what she said next.

“What do you want, Rey?”

“ _Everything,_ ” she breathed.

Ben held his hand out for her and the moment seemed to solidify around her as she considered what she wanted, what she _needed_. And she needed Ben to understand that she loved him without reservation, unconditionally, and _because_ of who he’d been, not in spite of it. Her hand slid into his as he pulled her over his chest, her body enfolded into the wide expanse of his own.

_Everything you are, Ben. I love all of you. The light and the dark. Always._

One day, she’d work up the courage to tell him in words, but for now, she resigned herself to showing him with her body.

* * *

 

Author's Notes: Anyways, got some kind of shitty family news today, so I’m trying to keep myself distracted. Thanks so much for reading and just for being you <3

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	19. Victorian AU: Whips. 3/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Victorian Au. Prompt: Whips.**

When their honeymoon takes them to Paris, Ben decides to introduce his wife to some of the more diverse forms of bed play. At first, Rey is scandalized to realize that there were clandestine establishments that catered to a wide variety of tastes. The French were famed for being wonderful lovers and, if the store they were in was any indication, their preferences were as wild as their reputations.

After looking at a display case full of floggers, crops, and whips, Rey realized that, if _she_ had an interest in such things, why wouldn’t it be natural for other individuals to have the same inclinations as well? Fortunately, the store was committed to discretion and, though she herself spoke only passable French, Ben was fluent and able to purchase everything his young, beautiful wife desired.

It was all going to be delivered to their rented apartment later in the afternoon—a beautiful and expensive home in the seventh _Arrondissement_ that had a stunning view of the Eiffel Tower. They had yet to visit the top of the wonder, but most of their day had been spent in the Louvre and the art and artifacts from all around the world had very nearly made Rey's head spin.

As such, she was rather tired by the time they returned to the apartment. Fortunately, it was fully staffed and, after a short wait, a hot bath was ready and waiting for Rey. It wasn’t quite as private as Florence, but the fabulous cooking and wonderful servants more than made up for the lack of privacy.

That and Rey found that she rather liked the thought of other people knowing how much and how _frequently_ she and her husband enjoyed one another’s... company. By the time Rey was finished bathing, their purchases from the day had arrived at the apartment and were arranged on the dressing table for her.

In her thin dressing robe, she should have felt exposed, but the months with Ben had made her into something of a wanton woman. She _liked_ that she was somewhat hidden from his dark, penetrating gaze. The little bit of clothing only served to heighten his desire for her and, as her fingers trailed over the new toys, she caught his gaze.

He sat stock still on the edge of the great, overstuffed bed as he watched her. Eyes flitting between her face and perky breasts before hitching on her hand and the instrument that was held in her palm.

“This is a flogger?” she asked, trying to remember what he’d told her at the store.

Ben cleared his throat a little. “It is.”

“And have you ever used one before?” she asked. Rey wasn’t a jealous woman, at least, not normally, but the thought of Ben with other lovers only made her want to erase the details of those encounters with her own touch.

“I have not,” he admitted, lip curling with a small smile. “But I have had it used on _me._ ”

That was something of a surprise. “Where? With whom?” she demanded.

Ben shifted on the bed, the length of him hardening against his broad thigh as she watched the imprint form under the fabric of his trousers.

“This very city,” he explained. “When I was younger and... inexperienced, Hux took me to an elite club where any manner of indulgences can be explored— _Le Premier Ordre._ ”

 _The First Order..._ Rey knew very little of what happened during his youth when he’d been absent from her life, but he was slowly starting to open up to her. She knew that he’d had a companion— _Hux—_ with whom he’d traveled and it seemed that man had introduced her husband to a different world than the one they’d grown up in. She'd had her own run-in with Hux before and was loathe to speak of the man.

“Were you with a woman?” she wondered, jealousy fading into something akin to curiosity.

Ben nodded. “Men and women. The French aren’t quite so finicky about the partners as our people have a tendency to be.”

The thought startled Rey. Though, she’d always found other women pleasing to look upon, the flames of desire had only ever really ignited when Ben had returned for her. But imagining him with other men? That was a thought she found was particularly intriguing.

“What’s it like?” she wondered, taking the flogger in hand as she pulled the many leather tails across her arm.

“What is what like, little urchin?” he said with a smirk.

He wanted her to say it out loud, the lout. But she would not cower before him. “I want to know what it was like to be with someone of your sex. Is it better or worse than being with me?”

She couldn’t stop the last part from coming out and showing her insecurities. It wasn’t as if Rey was worried that he’d leave her for someone else, but what if she couldn’t compare?

“Rey,” he started before beckoning her closer.

Rey obliged and walked over to stand between his long legs. His arms wrapped around her bottom as he tugged her closer.

“There is nothing in the world that compares to the wonder of being with you, my little wife,” he assured her.

“You’re just saying that because I’m holding a flogger in my hand,” she said with a pout.

“Untrue. Though I may have loved before, there has never been anyone in my life who has compared to you. Nothing that I’ve felt, for anyone else, reaches the depth of my feelings for you. Rey, I would tear down the stars from the sky, if you but ask. I was a fool to stay away for so long.”

Rey gently trailed the ends of the flogger over Ben’s neck, making sure to slide the leather lengths over the exposed skin of his chest.

“Why did you stay away?” she wondered. Though their union had been arranged from her birth, Rey had almost started to believe that Ben would never act on it.

Ben took a breath before answering, being sure to catch her gaze as he explained, “I knew that once I returned home, there’d be no turning back for me. And I wasn’t sure if I wanted the responsibility that came along with being a Lord.”

Rey scoffed. “It must be nice to be afforded so many options.”

She had no choice in the matter and had been sold into marriage without any consideration as to how her life might be with this man. Rey was fortunate in that she’d found a kindred spirit in Ben Solo, but it might not have been so.

Ben pinched her bottom through the thin fabric of her robe. “I think that I realized that I was falling in love with you after the first month of being home. You were so...” he trailed off.

And Rey cut in. “You were so impossible. You’ve always been so. The only thing that ever got through to you was my insolence. I think you need a great deal more of it, to be quite honest.”

Ben smiled up at her. “There it is. That fire and honesty. I always admired that about you—always loved that about you.”

“I was quite resigned to the fact that I’d hate you for all eternity,” Rey mused while dripping the tails of the flogger along the outline of Ben’s cock. “But then you had to go and be so _interesting._ ”

“You fell in love with me because I was interesting?” he said with a choked laugh as the end of her flogger worked over the head of his hardness.

“Men are so boring, though they don’t seem to realize it. They’re constantly stuck in a loop of self-congratulation and it seems as if they believe their own lies and are impervious to any sort of criticism or opinion that differs from their assurances of their self-importance—but you... There was none of that with you. You were the first man that I’d ever had a conversation with that was worth having, and I couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

“Was that it?” he wondered as his hands trailed a distracting path along the backs of her thighs.

“No, you were also mercilessly handsome and so big that it felt like you swallowed up the space of every room you were in. And I _liked_ it even if I did not want to admit it at first.”

“And now?” he urged as his fingers massaged into the meat of her bottom.

“And now there’s nothing on God’s green earth that could keep me from you, past lovers or not. Though, I do think it is rather unfair—all I have ever had is you.”

“Ah, but all I had was practice for when I was to be yours,” he teased and it almost mollified her.

“I’ll forgive you for not waiting for your wife,” Rey started as a devious smirk curled her lips. “But only if you let me dole out some punishment as I see fit.”

“I thought you might want something of that sort,” Ben mused before leaning away from Rey and reaching for a fluffy pillow. “Practice, my little urchin. See that you don’t hit hard enough to split the fabric.”

“You want me to practice on a pillow?” she balked.

“Well, I certainly want to make sure that you know how much pressure to apply before I let you strike my ass,” he chuckled.

 _I supposed that is a good idea,_ Rey thought, though she wasn’t about to let _him_ know that she agreed.

Stepping around his legs, Rey stood in front of the pillow and tried to imagine that it was Ben’s bottom, which didn’t quite work as his ass was a glorious thing to behold and this pillow was fluffy and... much too large. Still, Rey pulled her hand back and flicked out with the flogger—producing a nice pattering sound on the fabric.

“Good,” Ben critiqued. “Hold the pommel firmly and remember, communication is key. Starting off light and then increasing the force of the flogging is best—but you should watch for signals and listen to my voice.”

Rey practiced a little more until she felt comfortable with the weight and feel of the flogger in her hands before she walked back between Ben’s legs and demanded, “Strip for me.”

His eyebrow quirked, and he moved to stand but Rey pressed a foot between his legs to stop him. “No, shimmy for me and then bend over. Keep your trousers and underthings wrapped around your ankles.”

Ben swallowed thickly, quite visibly he had not anticipated this, which thrilled Rey to no end. Rey moved her foot and Ben did as he was told, wiggling his big body as he shifted his pants awkwardly down his hips, legs, and then let them rest at his feet.

“Good... boy,” she hesitated over the word, but somehow it felt right and Rey was rewarded as a something—not quite anger, almost assuredly desire—flashed in his eyes. He both liked and disliked being ordered around by her, which was a tidbit she would save for later. Her eyes moved slowly over the naked half of his body. His cock jutted proudly from between his legs as his testicles hung low. Dark hair fanned out from between his legs and Rey had to resist the urge to run her finger through it.

Rey stepped back and smiled as she said, “Turn over for me.”

Ben took a deep breath, shirt tightening over the expanse of his chest, as he turned for her, exposing his gorgeous rear and the backs of his thick, muscular legs.

Rey let out the softest sigh at the sight of him—he really was molded by the Gods and here she was, a mere mortal who was about to mar the perfection of this holy and divine creation. Rey grinned, teeth flashing as she pulled her hand back and readied herself.

At the first strike of the flogger, Ben let out a moan so fantastic that Rey very nearly dropped the flogger in shock. Oh, she was going to enjoy this! Rey watched as Ben twisted his hips into the plush fabric, grinding his cock into the mattress as he waited for her next move.

So she struck him again, this time a little harder and a little lower. His skin was so brilliantly pale that the red welts looked stark against it—it was beautiful. Something sinful and, at the same time, holy—for didn’t saints flagellate to prove their devotion to God?

And here Ben was. Proving his devotion to _her._

The thought brought her almost as much pleasure as the act and soon Rey could feel herself growing slick with desire. Her chest heaved as she brought the flogger down on his other cheek, painting his skin in pink and red as the welts formed.

All the while, Ben writhed and moaned. She had never seen him so undone for. He was normally the one holding all the cards, dictating the terms of her pleasure—and, _oh,_ how he pleased her! But now, she had the power and with _one more hard strike_ to his bottom, she realized what she wanted next.

With gentle prodding, Rey urged Ben to turn over and sit on the edge of the bed. He looked a mess, and it was glorious. His dark hair was damp with his sweat, his face flushed, and his dress shirt was impossibly wrinkled.

He was _perfect, and_ she loved that he let her have this moment with him—and wanted to reward his trust with another desire of hers that she wanted to indulge. Rey dropped to her knees and Ben’s eyes bulged as he realized her intention. He was already so hard, his cock dribbling and thick with his pleasure, that Rey was certain even her inexperienced mouth could get him off.

And she would.

But not before he _begged_ for it. 

* * *

Rey is only _slightly_ sacrilegious lol, but I am quite certain that, if Ben believes in a God, she is a woman and looks remarkably like Rey, so I guess it makes sense for their relationship. It's like 2 AM, so zzzzzzzzzzz! Love and hugs for all the sweet notes, kudos and everything from you all. It means more to me than I can say! Enjoy your week! <3

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	20. Victorian AU: Masks. 5/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Victorian AU. Prompt: Masks. Let's say this comes before Ben and Rey leave on their honeymoon I did a tiny bit of retrofitting to make it work hah.**

Before they were to leave on their honeymoon tour, Rey and Ben were invited to a formal gathering—their first as a married couple. It was to be a masquerade and Rey was thrilled for she had never been to one before. Ben, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be quite so enthused.

Still, he was handsomely dressed. His immaculately tailored suit highlighted the broadness of his shoulders, which Rey loved, and the golden embroidery added a soft flair to the costume, in addition to also thematically matching her own with its leaf-like detailing. His breeches were slightly tighter than proper, and Rey wasn’t sure if it was due to his thick muscles, or because he liked to draw attention to the size of his...

Rey blinked and looked away, not wishing to be caught staring as Ben marched towards her—he would never let her live it down if he noticed where her eyes had lingered.

“You look like a rose in bloom,” Ben seemed to marvel, so she twirled for him to enhance the look of her outfit and to disguise her blush.

The dress dipped low in both the front and the back, revealing more skin than Rey was used to showing off, but judging from the look on her husband’s face, he didn’t seem to mind. Small bunches of fabric lined the neckline and split the bodice so it really did look as if she was flowering. Her skirt was lined with masses of fabric that had been pulled and gathered into a bustle—which was also something she wasn’t quite used to wearing.

Normally, her dresses were rather loose and flowing. _This_ dress would turn heads and also drew attention to her small waist and accentuated her breasts in a most flattering way. The sleeves were three-quarter length and trailed low, almost like petals—but she was missing one piece of her costume.

“What about a mask?” Rey wondered as Ben smiled down at her.

“Turn around,” he guided.

Rey scrunched up her nose at him but did as she was asked. Gauzy fabric slid over her face as she realized he was tying a mask—or something of a mask—into her curled hair.

“It’s so silky! I want to see what it looks like!” she exclaimed and Ben barely had it tied into her hair before she was dashing off to a mirror to see.

“Oh, oh my!” Rey breathed. She looked like someone else entirely. The woman—for it was a _woman_ that stared back at her and not a girl—looked poised, confident and, most of all, like she carried the most delicious secrets with her.

_Or maybe I look like a woman who has trapped a great man, and perhaps I have. I did marry Lord Benjamin Solo after all._

Ben stepped close behind her and slipped his hand over her bodice, pulling her tight against his body before dipping his lips to her exposed neck.

“Do you like it?” she asked.

“I like it enough that I’m considering keeping you all to myself and skipping the masque altogether,” he admitted, but Rey caught his gaze in the mirror.

“Oh, Ben! But I so want to go. What is it about this event that has you worried?” For she knew there was more to this story than simply his not wanting to go to a party.

Ben took a deep breath and his chest brushed against her back as Rey threaded her fingers into his.

“Hux will be there, and others,” he finally told her and Rey had to school her features to keep from revealing her true thoughts.

_The infamous Armitage Hux..._

Her husband hadn’t told her much about the man, but what she’d gathered from him and by reputation was that he was _not_ a man you wanted to cross.

“It will be lovely to rekindle old friendships, will it not?” Rey ventured.

But Ben was more reticent than normal and it carried through the carriage ride and up to the party. Fortunately, his mood improved when they arrived and Rey was starting to think that maybe he was worrying for nothing.

With their masks in place, they entered the party. The evening started well enough. They were introduced to the hosts—the lovely and warm Mr. and Mrs. Tico—Rose and Finn. Rose had welcomed Rey with a hug and Finn seemed to regard Ben with a wary eye before extending his hand. Apparently, the couple traveled often, but when they returned to town, they always hosted the most wonderful parties and it wasn’t Ben’s first time attending either.

Still, Rey wasn’t able to linger with them as both Rose and Finn made their excuses and went to receive other guests, but Rey remarked privately to her husband that she wanted to get to know the couple better.

“Of course, Rey,” Ben replied absently. He almost looked as if he was scanning the room for someone—probably Hux. But Rey didn’t want to think about him at all. She was at her first party as a married woman and, while the dancing at county balls was mostly done by unmarried women, this party was special and she’d have the perfect opportunity to show off her Viennese waltz—and her wonderful dancing partner.

_But first..._

“Ben, I am quite parched. Would you mind grabbing me some wine?” she asked sweetly.

Rey didn’t drink often, so it was sure to go to her head, but she was going to enjoy the night and the wine. Ben brushed his hand low on her back before stepping away with a lingering look, almost as if he was hesitant to leave her alone. Which was silly, for she was a married woman and surely no gentleman would bother her?

And she was right because as soon as Ben disappeared from her side, someone who was decidedly _not_ a gentleman seemed to materialize from the shadows and captured her hand in his before she realized what is going on.

Rey looked up into the blue eyes of a man who was almost as tall as her husband and uncommonly striking. With flame-colored hair, skin that was so pale he almost looked sickly, the man licked his lips as he stared at her—much too familiar a gaze for someone who did not know her. His mask was silver and hid most of his features with its grotesque mimicry of a demon, but Rey knew this man even if they had never met before.

“ _Hux_ ,” she breathed. This was the man who had consumed her husband’s world for so much of his young life.

He was handsome, surely, but in ways that were contrary to her husband. Where Ben was broad, Hux was almost slight; where Ben was dark, Hux was light; and where there was a fondness in Ben’s gaze as he looked at here, there was no kindness to be found in Hux’s eyes.

His gaze was cold as he regarded her—cold and calculating.

“Ah and here is the famous _Rey._ Let me look upon the woman who so thoroughly _entrapped_ Ben Solo. Can’t say that I’m impressed. Walk with me.”

Rey squared her shoulders at his insult and at his touch but didn’t want to cause a scene at her first party out as a married woman, which meant that instead of being led for a turn about the room, Hux tricked her into a dance.

“Sir,” she tried. “This is quite improper. I have not yet danced with my husband.”

But Hux only grinned at her discomfort. “Oh, _Ben_ and I are used to sharing, or hasn’t he told you yet—about _Le Premier Ordre?"_

He seemed to be trying to shock her. While Rey had been innocent when she met Ben, she was not naïve and while her husband had shown her a great many things in their short time together, but he had not told her about this. Still, she wouldn’t let this man upset her.

“Whatever my husband did or didn’t do during his youth is his business. I love and trust him implicitly,” she growled as he led her across the dance floor.

She hated to admit it, but Hux was a great dancer, and as the music swelled she realized that, if he wasn’t so horrid, she would have enjoyed the dance very much.

“What a little goose you are, for surely you would not be saying such things if you _really_ knew what went on between us,” he drawled, obviously trying to bait her.

Rey raised her nose at him and glared. “I will tell you again, _sir,_ ” she said the word as if it were a curse. “I love my husband and whatever he was, he is _mine_ now.”

Hux glared at her.

 _Oh, he did not like that!_ Rey thought to herself. Was that what this was all about? His jealousy?

Rey was about to continue with her _own_ baiting when a presence disrupted their dance.

“I do believe I will be cutting in now.” Ben’s resonate voice curled around her as she fought the ridiculous urge fall against his chest.

Hux only glowered as he relinquished his hold on her body with a quick, "Benjamin," before he stepped away.

From one movement to the next, Ben had her in his arms, gently and purposefully dancing her away from the rush of the room and Hux’s glare. When they’re safely at the edge of the dance floor, Ben pulled her behind some thick drapery before tugging her close to his chest.

“Rey—are you... By the time I looked back, he’d danced you across the floor. I should have never taken my eyes off of you.”

Rey had never heard Ben so frantic before. Normally, he was such a pillar of strength for her—that and his wicked teasing often made her wonder whether he took anything seriously. But now, she could see how much he cared for her and how very worried he’d been.

Rey shivered as she nuzzled her face into his broad chest; enveloped in his presence and his warmth, she realized all at once just how deeply she’d come to love her husband.

“I am much better now,” she murmured against his chest. “Though that Hux is dreadful.”

“With the mask, I didn’t realize who he was until he’d already caught you up in his arms. I am so sorry, my little urchin,” he said while pressing kisses atop her styled hair.

Rey blinked up at him, her black, gauzy mask still firmly in place, as her gaze lingered on her handsome husband. His black mask obscured most of his features, save for his plush lips and Rey felt an irrational surge of jealousy that others could look upon those lips, lips that belonged to _her alone,_ as they wondered at the man hidden behind the mask.

“Ben,” she whispered, voice low and needy.

“What is it, Rey?” he asked as his nose gently nuzzled the skin behind her ear.

“How much do you love me?” Rey turned her head batted her lashes at Ben.

“More than the sun and the moon, you impudent urchin,” he assured her.

Rey licked her lips. “Will you show me? Here?”

Ben’s smile curved into a rare and wicked-looking grin; combined with his mask, he looked positively feral and she loved it.

“My, what have you become, Lady Solo? Such a wanton creature,” he drawled but made no move to release his hold on her. “Tell me what you want, Rey.”

He was hard against her stomach, his tight breeches made her intimately aware of that fact. Her sex clenched as she thought of what she wanted—him, inside her, claiming her and assuring her with his body that he was hers alone.

But they were in public and...

Ben’s lips brushed against the shell of her ear as he wickedly urged her, “I want to hear you say it, Rey.”

Rey twisted her hips and ground into his erection as she whined, “You. Inside me. I need you. Please, Ben!”

Rey wasn’t sure if she was asking too much of him, for they _were_ at a party and barely hidden by the drapery, still, Ben’s eyes flashed as she gave him what _he_ wanted. Ben loved it when she begged for his cock.

“Little urchin, the layers of your dress will make this a challenge, but not impossible,” he started as he backed her towards the wall.

Rey was very well acquainted with the lengths her husband would go to please her. With his strength and insatiable nature, there wasn’t anything in the world that she could ask of him that he would not try to give her.

Including this.

Rey tore at the layers of fabric, grateful that the majority of the length had been pulled back into the bustle, while Ben’s fingers sought out her underthings. With one deft tug, they dropped to the ground as Rey was exposed to the cool air of the night.

Ben took a step back to look at her—all of her. “Gods, Rey. You have the prettiest little pussy in all the Empire,” he growled.

Rey rubbed her legs together to stave off the ache. She was already wet for him, not that it took much. Like this, with his mask and costume, he almost looked unearthly, and she found that she adored that. Her husband was a strange blend of gentle and monstrous and Rey found that her body longed for _both_ aspects of his character.

Ben pulled at the buttons of his breeches, freeing his straining length as he pumped himself with his hands. Rey’s throat bobbed as she fought the urge to drop to her knees and take him in her mouth. No, she _needed_ him inside her.

Ben caged her against the wall, strong hands coming down to lift her body as if she weighed nothing at all. Her legs hitched around his hips as she held the fabric back with one hand while the other sought out his cock.

Their eyes met and locked as Rey guided him inside of her. They groaned in unison as he sheathed himself in her wet, hot clutch, Ben’s hand tight on her thighs as he held them still for one, long, torturous moment.

There was no one on the planet that could keep them from each other and Rey realized, much to her shock, that there wasn’t anything that she wouldn’t do to keep her husband safe and happy—and _hers_.

“Mine,” she growled against his neck and Ben’s low laugh rumbled through her.

“I am yours,” he assured her as he slipped his hips back slowly before plunging into her.

Rey had to bite his shoulder to keep from crying out. She wasn’t quiet in their lovemaking, not at all, but she hoped that the music and the sounds of the crowd would disguise their clandestine meeting well enough.

Though, truthfully, she wouldn’t have minded if the whole room saw them. Let them look upon her husband and her. Let them see who Lord Benjamin Solo had lost his heart and his body to. Rey had never thought herself a wicked person, but she was finding that her husband drew out a darkness within her that she’d long suppressed.

And she _liked_ it.

Rey threaded her fingers into his lush, dark hair as she pulled him in for a deep kiss while he fucked up into her. It wouldn’t take long for either of him as Ben’s cock pressed up against the most delicious parts inside of her.

Ben pulled his head back and purred, “Tell me, little wife, will you let me have the next dance? With my come dripping down your legs and onto the dance floor?”

Rey moaned as his words and cock pleasured all aspects of her being. That was what she wanted—a physical assurance of their combined hold over each other.

“And will you dance with me, the slick reminder of my pussy drenching your cock as you lead?” she murmured back.

His hands clenched tight against her thighs—he was close, she could feel it. Rey let her head fall back against the wall as he furiously fucked her, her mind blank save for the sensation and pleasure that her husband alone brought her.

“Come for me, Rey,” he urged. “Let me feel as your body clenches around my cock. Will you do that for me, my beautiful wife?”

Rey’s mouth parted as her fingers dug into the fabric of his jacket.

_So close, so close, so close._

Suddenly, one of his hands left her thigh as it slipped between them both, holding her tight against the wall with his strength as his thumb expertly sought out that hidden tangle of nerves between her legs—the one _he_ had shown her.

“Ben, Ben, Ben,” she called, nigh mindless with her lust.

One more thrust, one more swipe of his thumb between her legs, and Rey was coming— _hard._ Ben dipped his head, lips pressed over her own as he swallowed her cries, before joining her with his own. His come flooded her with a wet, hot rush as he stirred his hips, gently fucking into her as he prolonged _both_ of their orgasms.

They stood there, Rey pinned against the wall as he dipped her head into her shoulder while they both worked to steady their breath. They looked like wicked, wanton creatures of the night and Rey couldn’t smother the rush of power she felt at both possessing and delivering herself to this man.

 _Mine,_ her heartbeat seemed to call out.

 _Mine,_ his seemed to call in answer.

After a few moments, they righted themselves—Ben, tucking his semi-hard cock back into his breeches while Rey tried to tie her underthings back around her waist. Eventually, Ben dipped and helped her for it was too much of a challenge to do it while holding the front of her dress aloft.

“Rey,” Ben started as he stood, and she knew he was going to propose that they leave. He had that hungry look about him that suggested he was far from being finished with her.

“Lead me in the next waltz?” she interrupted with a smile.

Ben sighed. “Of course. Whatever my wife desires,” he said, even though she could tell he would want nothing more than to fuck her again during the carriage ride back to their home.

Too bad for him she wanted to dance with her handsome husband. And dance they did. One waltz blended into the next and the next, and soon Hux was almost forgotten, though he did linger and leer from the sidelines of the dance floor.

 _What an odious man,_ Rey caught herself thinking during a pass around the room. _No wonder Ben no longer associates with him._

Still, she was curious. What was _Le Premier Ordre?_ She would have to ask Ben about it... another time.

* * *

 

Author's Note: Did I kind of imagine Ben and Rey wearing the same costumes as [Dracula and Mina from Bram Stoker’s Dracula?](https://imgur.com/gallery/igPvp) Yes. Yes, I did. This is the kind of self-indulgent shit that they always warn you about on Tumblr, BUT FUCK THAT and also fuck Tumblr lol. If fanfic isn’t the least bit self-indulgent, then what even is the point (also, I just have a fucking THING for Eiko Ishioka’s costume design)? Oh, and also [this (NSFW) costuming](http://pacificwanderer.tumblr.com/post/179123883858/found-him-nsfw). You're welcome ;)

Also, let’s pretend that it’s easier to have wall-sex that it would be with a dress that size LOL. *waves hand* SUSPENSION OF DISBELIEF FORCE POWERS* Anywho lol thanks for reading and for being so lovely and just for being you!

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **


	21. Victorian AU: Somnophilia and Voyeurism. 5/6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **Victorian Au. Prompt: Somnophilia and Voyeurism**

Okay. So somnophilia here is going to be taken a little differently (with voyeurism worked in). The Sleeping Beauty/Sex with a sleeping person isn’t really my jam (ykinmk, no offense if that’s your thing—just not going to be something I’m good at writing about). Oh, and Ben POV because I fucking wanna. Victorian AU. What does this big, brooding man think about his little wife, sweetly dreaming in their bed? 

* * *

 

She was dreaming about him; he was quite certain. Her body rolled as he watched her dream-the frustrated moans, the way her legs slowly rubbed together—yes, she was dreaming of _him,_ for the alternative wasn’t something he was interested in considering.

Ben sighed and arranged the growing bulge in his pants. He was such a letch, watching his wife sleep and dream, all the while thinking about how badly he wished she was inside her, and he’d only _just_ been inside of her. Ben ran a shaky hand through his hair as he considered just how much his life had changed in such a short time.

She was such a source of joy and light for him, in addition to pleasure. It was as if the hedonistic aspects of who he’d been had been repurposed and focused, to be used solely for her benefit now. Maybe it was the honeymoon talking, but he never stopped thinking about her and hated to be away from her at all.

Even in sleep.

Sometimes, Ben would find himself lying awake, watching as his wife slept beside him and wondering what lucky star he’d been born under to end up with this woman as his wife. Once, he’d thought about not going through with their betrothal, but he’d decided to meet her and make a decision as to whether he should end it or not.

She was not the slip of a girl that he remembered. As children, they’d teased and taunted each other, but as adults, _she_ was a temptress and haunted every aspect of his being. He knew, from the moment they reconnected and he saw that fire in her eyes, that he had to have her. He simply could not stand the thought of anyone else having _his_ Rey.

And now, she seemed to feel much the same about him—standing up to Hux the way she had. Ben had never seen the like of it. Her soul was fierce, and she sought to protect _him_ as much as he did her. They were balanced in a way that he’d never thought would be possible for him.

Rey rolled over in he sleep, and the coverers slipped off her beautiful body, revealing her curves as her husband looked upon her. Whether it was their strange connection or some sort of sixth-sense, Rey eventually opened her eyes, blinking in the relative gloom of a room that was barely being lit by the embers of a dying fire.

Eventually, she noticed his staring and kicked the covers off entirely before rolling onto her back, spine arching as she stretched. Her arms reached out towards him and Ben almost gave into the temptation to join her.

“Come here,” she mumbled, still half-asleep.

Ben shook his head as Rey pouted back at him.

“Your wife _needs_ you, Ben. How can you be so cruel? Wouldn’t you rather come over here and experience, instead of just watching?” She was good at goading him, but this time, he was going to resist.

“No, I think I prefer to watch you from here,” Ben teased back. Though he loved to indulge her, sometimes he sought to heighten her emotions by first denying her requests.

She was wicked and wanton when he denied her and he loved to draw that out in his little wife. But Rey was a fast learner and knew how to tease him just as well as he did her.

“Is that so? What a terrible thing to subject your wife to. Here I lay, needy and spread before you, and you tell me that you would rather watch from _there_? Ben, I can see your cock pressing against your trousers—do you really want me to believe that you’ll be satisfied from watching while you're all the way over there?”

In addition to having a slightly sadistic side to him, Ben was also a bit masochistic in that he enjoyed delaying _his own_ pleasure. There was a peculiar kind of joy in watching people—whether it was during his day-to-day life, or in the many perverse ways that _Le Premier Ordre_ had offered up.

Ben _loved_ to watch but watching Rey find her pleasure was amongst one of the greatest feelings he had ever experienced. The way her breath hitched, her eyes shut tight, the flush that crossed her breasts—never mind the way her hands and legs and sex _clenched_ at his body. God, there was nothing he enjoyed more than watching his wife come around his cock.

He had an idea and, with a wicked look, Ben pulled open his trousers and exposed himself; eyes locked on his wife, he stroked himself under her gaze. Rey’s lips parted as she watched and he _knew_ how badly she wanted to come over and touch him herself, but instead of indulging in that inclination, she raised her chin with a defiant look and slid her _own_ hand down her stomach and into the thatch of curls between her legs.

“Two can play at that game, Ben,” she assured him.

 _As if that wasn’t what I was hoping for,_ he thought as his lip curled upwards. His wife—his _Rey—_ she was everything he’d never known he wanted and more. In a lifetime of feeling out of place, she was his home, his _everything_.

Not one to be outdone, Rey shimmied down on the bed and spread her legs wide, completely exposing her body to his ravenous gaze as he fucked into his own fist. She was slick, he could hear how wet she was as her hand delved obscenely into her supple flesh before rolling that wetness up, and pressing rhythmically into that little pearl of pleasure.

The place he loved to suck. The placed he loved to strum as he fucked into her.

“Rey,” he gasped as his hand twisted along his cock as he watched his wife pleasure herself.

“Ben... Ben... _Ren..._ ,” she writhed—had he misheard her?

For a moment, he felt transported outside of himself, to a time when he was something dark and haunted, a creature of the night—of lust, heartbreak, and longing.

Losing himself in a persona had seemed like the natural way to cut himself out of his past—“Deny thy father and refuse thy name,” and all of that. Only, it wasn’t half as romantic as Shakespeare made it seem. For all the pieces he lost, he gained almost nothing in return.

Until her. Somehow, between one extravagance and the next, he’d had enough presence of mind to at least _meet_ with her as an adult and it had changed everything. Though the past still haunted him, Rey, at least, was willing to see beyond what he once was—No, she embraced it.

And, for that, he would willingly let her lead him into Hades itself if only she bade him follow her.

“I’d been dreaming of you,” she gasped, her body moving wickedly against the sheets as she pressed into her own hand. “Except you were darker—cruel—so lonely—” Her words cut off with a gasp.

 _Say it..._ he thought to himself. He wanted to hear that name on her lips—if only once.

Rey’s head rolled back as her body arched, nipples jutting obscenely from her lightly freckled skin as her hand squelched between her legs until, suddenly she cried out as she came, “ _Kylo Ren....!”_

_Wicked. Wanton. Absolutely perfect._

Mindless in his need for her, Ben lunged towards the bed and he was on her and inside her, before she finished moaning that dark name. Her own hands reached out to dig into his flesh and pull him _tight_ while he fucked her through the remnants of her orgasm as he sought his own.

Later, as he lay with Rey—her gloriously nude and he still mostly dressed—Ben wondered it was time for him to tell her about _Le Premier Ordre_ and decide whether he wanted to expose his beautiful, wondrous, wife with that part of his sordid past.

* * *

 

Author’s Notes! Work and life are getting kind of crunchy, so I’ll do my best to keep these coming. Thanks so much for all your lovely comments, kudos, subs and just for being you <3

**“Ben... Ben... _Ren..._ ,” TOTALLY AND COMPLETELY TAKEN FROM LILITH'S ART!!!!! That I can't fucking link to anymore because Tumblr went off the deep end, [but Lilithsaur is on Twitter](https://twitter.com/lilithsaur) and her art is amazing and is being reposted there (if you don't follow her, SHE IS A DOLL and is also on Pillowfort).**

**Any mistakes are my own and I love them. Come visit me on Tumblr @[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer) and chat about Star Wars and Reylo. My inbox is always open if you need it. If you’ve enjoyed this fic, please feel free to share with a friend or leave a comment in the little box. **

 


	22. Size of Relief: Canonverse, Inappropriate Use of the Force

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the 2019 VF covers/photos. During a visit to Naboo, Rey and Ben spar in the rain. Rey isn't afraid to fight dirty, which leads to some interesting situations as her clothes grow wetter (and more translucent) with the rain. As the rain falls and their sparring match intensifies, can Ben resist Rey's charms? Or will the scavenger get exactly what she wants, like always?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated E! Sexual situations at the end! Inappropriate use of the Force! Light bondage (with the FORCE). I don't think this is too kinky. It's consensual and, while they're sparring, no one is getting hurt here at all (though each is looking to get the upper hand any way they can). Mostly sweet and fluffy, with some smut at the end. Title is taken from the song I listened to on repeat while writing this.

Sometimes, they train in the rain and it reminds her of a time when she and Ben were somewhere between less than friends and more than enemies.

 _Complicated enemies,_ Ben offers as he shucks his shirt in preparation. Dressed in only his leather pants and boots, he glistens as the rain beads on his pale skin and Rey is reminded of another time when she’d been shocked to silence by the sight of him half-naked. Shocked and embarrassed to admit how attractive she found him, even to herself, she’d sputtered her way through a difficult conversation while the sight of him, his proximity, the feel of his gaze as it raked over her body—all of it—lit a fire from within that had persisted, even in their darkest moments.

She certainly didn’t have that problem now and she thought teasingly, _If by ‘complicated enemies’ you mean you were blindingly in love with me and I was blindingly pissed at you, then yes._

The weather is wild during the springtime on Naboo and, while technically, they’re supposed to be resting, there’s something about the inactivity that makes the both of them antsy. Of course, there are other ways to work through the anxiety that comes along with inactivity but, for the moment, they settle on fighting one another.

A difficult task to manage when they could literally feel, see, and exist in each other's mind. When they fought, it was more like a dance than anything, and the way they moved was perfectly in synch. Still, Rey had ways of distracting him and she wasn’t above playing dirty to win. So, when dressing for their sparring match, Rey had kept an eye on the weather and dressed appropriately or, as it seemed, _inappropriately._

The rain pours and pours as they first work their way through the ‘saber forms before moving on to sparring. Ben is a patient teacher, and Rey is no longer a novice, so their matches would have been brilliant for any passersby to witness. 

_Step step, lunge. Step, slide, parry. Slide, block, Force push._

They move in concert with each other as the rain comes down, soaking Rey right through to her skin. His presence is thick, heavy, and welcome in her mind. He knows her every thought, as she knows his. When they are like this, they're simultaneously imperviable and permeable to each other, so it was imperative that Rey use every single tool at her disposal in order to win.

And Ben, that bit of sweetness mixed with an appealing sort of darkness, couldn’t resist her charms for long. They break apart, breaths synched as they circle each other. His broad arm stretches out, the white of his ‘saber sizzling as rain hits its length.

If she were a weaker person, she’d have been distracted by his innate power, by the way his muscles flex under her gaze, by the height of his body as he quietly stands before her. Heat radiates off of him as he watches her and waits for her next move. And Rey makes her move, but not quite in the way that he’d been expecting.

Her lip quirks as she notices Ben’s staring. Her ‘saber arm pulled back and high as her left arm stretches towards him, perfectly accentuating the rise of her breasts, covered in her now transparent clothing.

With a look, Rey curls her free hand inward before it cascades down the front of her shirt. The thin fabric clings to her chest like a second skin in the wake of her touch. He can see everything, she _knows_ he can see everything, and he knows she knows.

Ben swallows, eyes glued to her breasts while her nipples pebble at her touch. Rey’s head lolls slightly as she lets out the most piteous moan at her own touch. She imagines what his hot hands would feel like on her cool body—gentle, reverent, but also insistent. Her touch was _his_ touch in her mind as she worked to distract him. Eyes nearly closed as her hand descends over her abdomen, fingers dipping below the waistband of her loose pants before… _before…_

_I've got him now._

Still, he can’t look away, even though he knows he’s trapped. Still, he’s distracted enough that his hold on his mental barriers falter—scant seconds, really—but it’s enough. More than enough.

Rey has to smile as her own powers press on and overtake him, distracted as he is. Ben falls to the ground in a heap and Rey moves, cutting through the air and space between them until she’s got him right where she wants him. Pinioned between her legs and trapped by her powers, Rey’s saber sizzles as it cuts into the earth right beside Ben’s head.

They’re both soaked, but far from cold.

“That was unfair,” Ben comments from beneath her.

He’s not afraid. He’s _never_ been afraid of her, not in any way. He’d always accepted her for exactly what and who she was. Rey adored that about him. Adored everything about him—the dark and the light.

A slight gasp of air passes from between his full lips as she shifts her hips. He’s hard against her core and, Gods help her, she’s ready for him—wanted him since the moment their 'sabers met. That splendid, dangerous waltz giving way to something innate and raw as they stepped, twirled, and clashed.

“Who said anything about being fair?” she asks with a toss of her head. Her hair sticks to the sides of her face and the back of her neck as she resists the urge to reach up and pull it from her skin—not willing to relinquish the hold she has over him.

 _You will always have a hold on me, I thought you knew that?_ He thinks, but says aloud, “Aren’t Jedi supposed to be good and fair?”

Rey leans forward, body shifting and curling, her free hand bracing against his broad chest. Her lips brush against his scarred cheek as she declares, “I am no Jedi.”

Her ‘saber flicks off as it drops from her hand. She’s about to go in for the killing blow, but before her lips can press to his, he smiles and Rey realizes she’d underestimated him—badly. Before she can muster the power to keep him stationary, he’s got her flipped and turned and under him and, this time, there’s nothing that will distract him from what he wants.

“If you’re no Jedi, then what are you Rey?” he says from atop her, leg pressed tight between hers, grinding against her core as she fights to keep her wits about her.

Rey stares into his dark eyes, holding that intense gaze as she assures him, “Yours, Ben. I’m yours.”

It’s not what he’d been expecting, and it was cruel of her to distract him so thoroughly but, as she’d said, Rey was no Jedi and was used to fighting dirty to get what _she_ wanted. Rey doesn’t hesitate to take advantage of his temporary mental slip as he stares at her with wonder, love, and lust in his gaze. Ben’s lips part a moment before she heaves, rolling back, legs tucking, as she focuses her strength and her powers to launch him from her body.

She is strong with the Force and no longer untrained and Ben’s body is launched across the clearing before it connects hard with a tree. He’s not hurt, she can feel that. His power acting instinctively to protect him from most of the impact, as she assumed it would. But he’s still pinioned against that tree, held there like some great, gorgeous specimen.

_Just for me._

Rey prowls towards him, her steps heavy and purposeful as she closes the space between them. Ben’s nostrils flare slightly as he watches her, quite aware that she’s mimicking his own movements, quite aware of how she’s feeling and how badly she wants him, and quite aware that he’s entirely at her mercy. The rain continues to pour, but they’re protected by the shelter of the great cambylictus tree that Ben's pinned against.

It’s just them, the trees, and the rain.

Rey stops and lets her eyes travel over his big body. The cage of his chest rattles as her eyes skim over him. His skin is flushed and damp, looking just the way it always does after they’ve been fighting.

 _Or fucking…_ he taunts.

He knows how he looks. Knows that his cock is a hard outline against the leather of his pants, and knows exactly what to say to tempt her.

 _Let me show you all the ways I love you,_ he croons in her mind. _Let me show you all the ways that I want to fuck you._

Rey swallows, lip caught between her teeth as she shakes her head. They’ve been here before and he’s won far too many times for her liking. Ben shifts or tries to, but her powers hold him tight. He flexes against his bonds, testing for her weaknesses, but she has none—save him. 

Once upon a time, she’d nearly ripped apart the fabric of space and time just to save him. It felt like a lifetime ago and, since getting him back from that strange world between worlds, she did her best to remind him of how much he meant to her and did her best to keep him safe. And now heis right where she wants him.

 _There’s no one left in the galaxy that could stand against us,_ he boasts as Rey presses close.

He is sotall and broad. Big and built like a brawler, but he was given to such gentleness—calligraphy, a patient teacher, an even more patient lover. Fearsome from the outside, but his heart hid such tenderness and light. She covets that light in him the same way he covets the darkness in her, both working to tease those strangely foreign places from within. She, allowing the darkness to balance with her light and he, allowing the light to balance his dark.

They were in perfect harmony. They’d fought to the death for each other, fought to _live_ for each other. And they’d won. They’d won, and each other was the prize and neither was willing to ever let go.

_Jealous._

_Possessive._

_Loving._

_Kindness._

_Whole._

_Mine._

_Yours._

So many words made unnecessary by their feelings for each other. Rey reaches out and places her hand on his sternum, allowing his heat to seep into her skin as his heart beats, strong and sure, against her palm.

 _Only we can stand against each other,_ she adds. _Only we stand together._

He is her equal, as she is his. And there is a power in that knowledge. They could have destroyed each other, but instead, they are made whole together.

Still, it was fun to catch him unawares. Rey’s hand trails over his slick skin, lower and lower until it meets the bulge between his legs. Her hand cups tight as Ben groans, hips twitching slightly in an effort to extend her touch, but in response, Rey pulls away.

Her lips curl as she looks to his face. He’s frustrated, like a caged beast, but she’s not afraid. How could she be? He’s hers and she’s every bit as fearsome on the inside as he can be on the out.

 _Beautiful monster,_ she thinks.

 _Wicked scavenger,_ he taunts back. And, for a moment, she’s pulled into the way he sees her-bright, brilliant, a luminous being before his eyes. And what he wants for her—wants to do _to her_ —to leave her breathless and begging, to sate her in a way that only he can, to tell her she’s more precious than every star in the galaxy to him. To show her she is loved, from now until forever and even beyond. To make sure she knows how there’s nothing in the galaxy that could keep them apart for long, not even death.

 _You are my everything,_ he assures her.

And as tears prick the corners of Rey’s eyes, her hold over him weakens, and at that moment Ben pounces… and lifts her up and into his arms. Rey’s body moves of its own accord, arms and legs wrapping around his middle as her lips find his. He kisses her like it’s the first time. He kisses her like it’s the last time. He kisses her as if they exist outside of time itself and that nothing in the galaxy matters except for this perfect moment.

Soon, her hips are shifting and his hands are tugging and she’s blissfully stripped from the waist down as he frees himself from his pants, only for Rey to launch herself back into his strong arms as he lifts her and pulls her and— _finally—_ he’s inside her.

They groan at the rush, at the feeling that only ever comes when they’re together—mind, body, and spirit. He’s inside her. She’s inside him. And, together, they’re something more than human as he fucks her against the trunk of an ancient tree while their hearts beat in time with the sound of the pouring rain.

And when he reaches between them, power holding her exactly where he wants her as he seeks out that hidden tangle of nerves between her legs, Rey is quite certain that it’s so pleasurable that she’s going to die—or come, maybe both.

She’s so wound up that it’s not going to take much, the fighting doubling for foreplay and he knows it. His hips shift subtly, slowing as he gentles his movements.

_Not without me, Rey. Can you do that for me, beautiful? Can you hold on?_

_Ben…_ She focuses on his name, a mantra inside her mind, as he fucks her so completely it leaves her reeling. He’s close. She can feel it. Her nails dig into the meat of his shoulder as his lips find her neck, sucking and pulling as his hips move. Her hand reaches up, threading in his dark locks as her fingertips delve, trailing through his hair as they gently, _insistently,_ trace along the shell of his ear before ever so gently tugging on his lobe.

 _Oh, fuck,_ he curses in her mind and she grins knowingly, head rolling back to press into the tree as, _finally_ , his cock surges and his fingers press _just so_ against her. Rey cries out while Ben groans and they come together in a moment of utter perfection so profound it’s beyond words, blanking their minds of anything other than the feeling of completion that only they can give each other.

Later, when they’ve both slipped to the ground, Rey settles herself in his lap as they wait out the rain. Rey plays with the callouses on Ben’s palms as she quips, “So, I won then.”

“In what galaxy?” he murmurs against the side of her neck.

“This one. I got you exactly where I wanted you!”

“Rey, I had you pinned between myself and a tree…”

“Which is precisely where I wanted to be!”

Ben laughs against her skin. “Whatever you say, Scavenger.”

He lets her win. She lets him win. They both win as they sit, soul-satisfied and enjoy the remnants of the day in each other’s arms. It’s not always been easy for them, but the bitterness makes these sweet moments all the more precious. Rey nudges Ben’s chest with her nose as she presses close and he understands, arms coming up to wrap around her as he holds her tight and promises through the Force to never let her go.

* * *

 

Tumblr gonna Tumblr, apparently, so I’ve gotten on the Twitter thing for fandom [@pacificwandere1](https://twitter.com/pacificwandere1) but I'm also still on Tumblr  **@[pacificwanderer](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/pacificwanderer). Come give me a shout in either place :)**  Any mistakes are my own! Thanks for reading and commenting <3 


End file.
